


The Alpha's Ball

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, F/M, Graphic Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: The annual Alpha’s Ball, where people go to find a mate, is being hosted by Tony Stark at his mansion in New York. It is a masquerade ball, and the Avengers are among the guests. But even when searching for love, things don’t always go as planned for the Avengers. For Steve, it means a chance to forget his one time love, killed during the war. For Bucky, it means a night out, trying to pick up the pieces after having fled his former lover. What it means for the pair of them is a revelation of secrets and twisted plots - - and a chance at a possible new beginning . . . together.





	1. In Masks

**Author's Note:**

> The first two "chapters" are the art work submitted for the Big Bang 2017. The actual story begins in "chapter 3". Thank you all for your understanding.
> 
> While the first chapter introduces almost of the Avengers and some other characters, it concentrates mainly on two specific pairings: Steve Rogers with Bucky Barnes and Johnny Storm with TJ Hammond. All of the other characters come and go throughout the story. We do, however, say that future stories may concentrate on one or more of the other characters presented and their adventures at and after the Alpha’s Ball.
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Zio_ -Uncle - Italian  
>  _Tătic_ \- Daddy - Romanian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork done by samwise_baggins


	2. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot draw a prosthetic arm, so I drew Bucky with both arms. However, in this story, his left arm is a prosthetic.


	3. In Masks

“Here, Steve, try this, man,” Sam Wilson turned and handed over a silver mask with black markings, resembling cracks, decorated over its smooth surface. “It matches your tie and all,” the dark-skinned man added.

Sam stood in his bedroom, a light, airy room with a queen sized bed, large walk-in closet with floor to ceiling mirror, and a pair of night tables. The closet door hung open and all three men vied to finish their preparations for the annual Alpha’s Ball, a fancy dress masquerade hosted by the billionaire Tony Stark with the purpose of finding mates.

The former Army paratrooper, Sam, already mated to his Omega, Riley, whom he’d met four or five years before, had dressed in a white tuxedo with red cumberbund and tie. He stood, tall and proud, though not as tall as his friend, Steve. Steve was the reason Sam even bothered to get ready to attend the _‘Mating Ball,’_ since Sam no longer needed a mate - - Steve did.

Taking the mask, carefully, in his hands, Steve thumbed over the smooth surface. The blond looked up at his reflection in the mirror: his friend had been right. The mask did match his silver tie and cumberbund, and the painted cracks were the same black as the rest of his tux. Steve took a deep breath, “I don’t know if I can do this, Sam.”

His friend looked at the tall, muscular blond Alpha and shook his head. He turned his attention to his smaller, Omega mate. “Look, Steve, you don’t have to stay with the girl or guy you choose. You also don’t have to choose an Omega. You pick who interests you and you spend the night with the other person. Sex isn’t even required.” He fixed Riley’s gold tie, offering the smaller blond a smile. “Just try, Steve. You need to get over . . . _him_ ,” Sam didn’t mention the name of Steve’s former lover. “He left almost five years ago.”

Riley returned his mate’s smile before walking over to Steve; he put a comforting hand on the other blond’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun, Steve. It’ll be good for you to get out of the house, enjoy a night off.”

Nodding, Steve released another heavy sigh, “You guys are right. I need to move on . . . obviously _he_ did. Why can’t I?”

Turning to his fellow ex-soldier, Sam sighed. “It’s hard to give up on someone you’ve been with for . . . over fifty years?” The veteran’s counselor shook his head and sighed. “I can’t get over that, Steve . . . you . . . _The_ Captain America. Damn . . .”

Chuckling softly, Steve slipped the mask over his eyes and tied the silky bands to fasten it. “Not tonight, Sam. Tonight I’m just another Alpha.”

Helping Riley to fasten his gold and black mask on over his boy-next-door good looks, Sam offered his mate a gentle, quick kiss, then began applying his own white and red ceramic mask. “Yeah, well, Steve or Cap, you’re going to have fun. We ex-servicemen deserve fun, and Stark does a great spread.”

Riley grinned and looked over at the clock on the nightstand, “Shit!” He muttered, grin fading to a look of consternation, “If we don’t leave soon, we’ll be late.”

“And Tony has the doors lock at nine sharp,” Sam groaned. “In the car, Steve, we’ll finish touching up when we get there.” He smiled and reached back to stroke his fingers over Riley’s mate-mark. “Got your stuff, Riley, baby?”

“You’re all I need.” Riley answered, leaning into his mate’s touch.

With a soft frown, Sam asked carefully, “I mean your control meds . . . unless you wanna risk pregnancy?”

Rolling his eyes, Riley huffed, “Of course I have my meds, Sam. C’mon let’s get going. I’m ready for some fun.”

Nodding, Sam herded the other two men from the house; he did not notice the small bag they accidentally left on the bathroom counter. Leading the small group to his car and sliding into the driver’s seat, Sam called, “Steve, sit in the front, you’re taller than Riley, right, babe?”

Shortly the dark-haired ex-paratrooper pulled his car up towards Stark Mansion, neatly queueing up behind a long line of other vehicles being parked by valets. Before their turn to get out and hand over the keys, Sam glanced to his right at his friend. “Ever been here as an Avenger, Steve? Or are you limited to the inner city and the tower?”

Steve looked out the window at the well-lighted white marble mansion of his teammate and sighed. “Yeah, but only once or twice. Tony keeps his personal life away from Avengers Tower.” He glanced back at Sam, “but there’s some sort of open invitation I’ve never taken him up on.”

“It’s beautiful,” Riley called out . . . and lit up for the annual ball, it truly was beautiful.

**************

Humming happily, Tony fastened the red, gold, and white diamond patterned mask over his eyes. He straightened his black tie and adjusted his diamond and gold cufflinks. Satisfied he looked his best, Tony Stark turned to the door of his dressing room and walked out, nearly colliding with his man-of-all-work, Edwin Jarvis the third, grandson of the former Stark family butler. “Hey, J, ready for the party?”

The six foot, four inch blond man turned to his employer and nodded, smoothing his hands down his dark grey tuxedo. “Yes, sir. Everything is prepared and guests have begun to arrive. I was coming to alert you, sir.” The tall servant wore a black and silver mask of mixed patterns that looked somehow complementary to one another.

“Good,” Tony grinned and stepped past his lifelong friend. “Oh, is Bruce here yet? He said he’d come.”

“I have not yet seen Doctor Banner arrive, sir,” Jarvis intoned politely. “Shall I tell you when he arrives or do you wish to retain the anonymity of the masks?”

“Ah, yeah, that,” Tony said. He stopped as a door in the long hallway opened to reveal a six foot, four inch blond man with wide, wondering blue eyes. The new man had dressed in a white tuxedo and had a gold-filigree mask covering the right side of his face, leaving the left uncovered. Tony blinked, looked over his shoulder at the near identical form of Jarvis then back to the servant’s twin, a man known by the unusual nickname Vision. “Whoa, hey, V,” Tony said, still adjusting to the relatively new arrival from England: Vision had come to experience the American version of Alpha-Omega Rites.

“Tony,” Vision replied softly, his manner of speech slow and thoughtful, as if he weighed every word he allowed from his mouth. Jarvis, ten and a half minutes older than Vision, spoke in a normal fashion. In fact, Jarvis seemed like a regular man, complete with tattoos hidden under his clothes, while Vision looked at everything through wide, almost childlike wonder. As far as Tony could tell, both twins had genius level intelligence, but one always had to do a double-take over Vision’s version of the world.

Nodding and skipping down the stairs, Tony called, “Well, enjoy your first Ball, V. Don’t let Jarvis hold you back!”

Stepping up beside his twin, Jarvis shook his head and smiled slightly. “Nervous, Jonas?”

“No, Edwin,” his brother replied and looked at him with those wide, trusting blue eyes. “Should I be?”

Jarvis smiled wider and shook his head. “No. You shouldn’t.” And the man-of-all-work followed his employer down the stairs, ready to greet guests and make sure the annual ball ran smoothly. “Good evening, Miss Potts,” he called as he rushed past the woman on the steps to do what he was paid to do.

Slowly, taking in the beautiful decorations and clothing of the various guests, Vision walked down the curving staircase. Halfway down the steps, the tall blond offered his gentle smile to the pretty red-haired woman standing, watching the gathering crowd. “Good evening, Pepper.”

“Oh!” Pepper smiled, squinting her eyes slightly to examine the man in front of her. “Vision! I didn’t recognize you! Your mask is stunning!”

“Thank you, Pepper,” he smiled a bit wider, eyes soft and friendly. “Do you need aid choosing one for yourself?” He referred to the fact that Pepper wasn’t masked yet. “I believe Tony has many in the costume wardrobe.”

“No, thank you though, you’re too sweet.” Pepper laughed softly, “But I do suppose I should finish getting ready. You should make your way into the ballroom.” The redhead smiled and gently squeezed Vision’s bicep as she passed him, “Have fun tonight, V. I hope you find someone special.”

“As I am of the Beta fertility nature, it is not expected for me to find a mate, is it?” He asked curiously, turning on the steps so she could hear his question.

“Oh, honey.” Pepper turned around, so that she could look at Vision, “Tonight isn’t about expectations. Just have fun. Talk to people. What happens, happens.” And with that she finished climbing up the steps and turned down the hall to finish getting ready.

Vision nodded at the woman’s words and made his way down the stairs.

Pepper made her way to her room for the evening; Tony had been nice enough to allow her to choose whatever room she wanted. Closing the door softly behind her, she walked over to the small vanity tucked into the far corner of the room. Her pale-blue and white mask sat on the vanity and she smiled at it. The mask had been her mother’s, and she had passed it down to her daughter when Pepper went to her first Alpha’s Ball. The delicate sheer-like butterfly that perched on the side of the mask made her smile; she’d always loved butterflies. The mask matched her dress of blue translucent filigree over white satin.

Finally, she took a steadying breath and reminded herself of precisely the same advice she’d given Vision: tonight was not about expecting to find a mate; it was about enjoying herself and meeting new people. If she did find that special someone who didn’t mind a female Alpha, well, that was a reward Pepper didn’t look for.

**************

Bucky knelt on the floor of the living room in his dark silver tuxedo, grey-blue eyes worried as he carefully wiped the blood from the toddler’s cheek using his right hand as the pup stood perfectly still. The tall brunet’s prosthetic left arm and hand always made him too nervous to use it around the little blond’s face, so he had to work with his non-dominant hand. Bucky’s brown hair had been gelled back so it didn’t fall into his eyes, making it look almost black, while the worked metal mask he planned to wear for the ball dangled precariously from a black ribbon looped over his arm. “Damn, Brock!” The worried parent called out, “when’s Jack getting here? Maybe I should just stay here . . . he’s bleeding again!”

Rolling his eyes, Brock nearly stomped out of the kitchen where he had been getting a drink for the toddler. “Joey’s fine, Bucky. He was playin’ rough with Crossbones again. Dog accidently scratched ‘im. You are going tonight, end of story. Jack’ll be here any minute.” Brock handed the sippy cup to Joey.

Sighing, Bucky nodded and gently slipped a Spiderman Band-aid over his son’s cut. “I’m not sure I should go . . . I’ve been feeling . . . off, Brock,” the Omega tried to wriggle out of the Ball yet again. He gently kissed the little boy with the platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes who smiled back up at the man who’d whelped him, sipping at the iced water in his cup. Once released from minor medical care, the boy stepped back, nearly vibrating with excited energy.

“Nope.” Brock shook his head, “Nope. You are _not_ backing out. You haven’t had a night to yourself in nearly five years. Joey will have fun with Jack, won’t ya Joey?” The bigger brunet ruffled the toddler’s hair gently.

Joey turned and ran full pelt at Brock and threw himself into the man’s arms. “You betcha, _Zio_!” He grinned up at the tall, dark-haired man with mischief dancing through his vivid eyes. “And we can take Crossbones for a walk.”

“You sure can, Squirt.” Brock laughed, “Now, you tell your daddy to have fun tonight, because Jack just pulled into the driveway.”

Nodding enthusiastically, the pup turned and flung himself at his dam, nearly knocking the delicately worked metal mask from the man’s arm. “You gotta have fun. _Zio_ said so!”

Bucky hugged his son and looked at Brock. With a sigh, he said, “I will, Joey. You behave for Jackie, okay?”

Brock grabbed his metal full-face mask that had been warped delicately into a form of a skull and his car keys from the coffee table. He walked over to the front door to let his old friend, Jack Rollins, into the home. The two burly men walked back into the main living area where Bucky and Joey still were.

“Okay, _Tătic_ ,” Joey replied and touched the mask dangling from the dark ribbon. He traced it with delicate care, smiling at the intricate diamond patterns embossed in the silver metal.” When can I go to the mask party, _Tătic_?”

With a soft chuckle, Bucky picked the four year old up off the floor and turned towards the front door, where Brock’s work partner stood. “When you’re eighteen and not a day sooner or Zio and Jackie will arrest you for breaking the laws.” Bucky offered Jack a thankful, if worried, smile and passed his pup into the man’s arms. “Dog scratch,” he said without explanation and kissed Joey’s forehead.

“C’mon, Buck. Maria is waiting for us to pick her up. Don’t want to keep a lady waitin’,” Brock said, jingling his keys to add emphasis.

Nodding, Bucky stroked his boy’s hair then turned and walked out of the hallway. He carefully tied his mask on using the small hallway mirror then stepped out into the still lit early evening summer night air. “Let’s go, before I change my mind,” he sighed.

“Say goodnight to daddy.” Jack said to Joey, bouncing the child playfully in his arms.

“Goodnight to daddy,” the boy repeated obediently and grinned up at Jack with pure mischief. “Can we take Crossbones for a walk now, Jackie?”

“Alright, Booger.” Jack grinned, setting down the boy. He turned and grabbed the leash that hung by the front door. “Let’s take Crossbones for a walk.” The man took the pup in search of Brock’s huge, muscled Rottweiler.

Bucky stood by Brock’s convertible, his lean frame clothed in a silver tuxedo with black tie and cumberbund neartly matching the sleek silver mustang. Watching Brock walk towards him, Bucky offered a small smile. “Well, as long as we don’t get pulled over while you’re in that mask, we’ll be fine, I think.” He opened the door and slid into the back seat so Maria could get in the front when they picked her up.

Brock laughed, his voice slightly muffled by his mask, as he got into the driver’s seat. “This mask is sexy, and you know it, Barnes.” He stuck the key in the ignition, turning it, and quickly pulled out of the driveway, wanting to put as many miles between Bucky and his pup as he could so that the former Super Soldier wouldn’t change his mind about finally going out in public for the first time in almost five years.

**************

Walking out of his room at Avenger’s Tower, Clint Barton offered a smile to Bruce Banner. “So, Tony got you to really agree to come to this thing this year?” The stocky man with the compact muscles and bright blue eyes ran a hand through his dark blond hair, making sure it wasn’t sticking up in odd tufts. His silver tuxedo, set off by a light purple shirt, tie, and cumurbund, sat well on Clint’s warrior’s frame.

While tying on his green and gold ceramic mask, Bruce snorted softly. “Tony threatened to hide all my research notes throughout the Tower if I didn’t attend this year.”

“Well as a regular to his mansion parties, I can assure you that there are a group of rooms to the back of the second floor that are reserved for Tony and his personal guests. No one’s allowed back there without a key. Did he send you your’s?” Clint grinned at the slightly taller, usually almost scruffy-looking scientist.

Nodding, Bruce smoothed his hands over his black tuxedo jacket before clasping the buttons shut. “Yeah, he did. But he also said that if I just hide out in my room all night, that he’d hide my research and my laboratory equipment.”

“I get it, I get it,” Clint interrupted. “Tony’s pulling the _‘pissy Omega host’_ card.” Clint shook his head and tied on his mask, one half silver the other purple and swirled in the middle. “He wouldn’t really do that, you know, Bruce. He just wants to show off his great hosting skills. Tell you what, hang out by the buffett half the night then go to the room once the Courtship Dance ends. He can’t say anything because he’ll think you went off with a new friend.” Finished with his mask, Clint turned to look down the hall for their third party member.

Bruce laughed in his reserved manner, “I don’t know why I let him talk me into this.”

“Because deep down you know you want to have some fun.” Natasha smiled, walking out to the common area, while putting in a pair of earrings. Her black heels clicked against the smooth tile of the Tower’s floors. After getting the earrings in, Natasha slipped on her black and red mask.

“Very lovely, Tasha,” Clint complimented his mission partner. “Bruce, you and I get the pleasure of escorting the most beautiful Alpha in the world.” The Alpha archer winked at the Alpha scientist.

Natasha rolled her eyes when Bruce blushed, and she gently smacked Clint on the back of the head. “I’m escorting you two. I don’t need an escort.”

“A police escort?” Clint offered innocently then grinned and danced smoothly out of Nat’s way. He might not be as graceful or quick as his parkour-trained partner, but Clint was no slouch in the athletics department. “Last year you nearly got one.”

Narrowing her eyes, Nat gave Clint her most intimidating glare. “Keep going and you’ll be missing the Ball all together, Barton.” Sadly she couldn’t keep up the facade, because her lips twisted up at the corners into a small smirk.

Clint let out a laugh. He looked over to Bruce. “She’s just upset because the cop she chose at last year’s ball turned out to be totally homosexual and turned her down for a second date,” he lied as smoothly as he and his espionage partner had both been trained to do.

Quirking an eyebrow, Bruce studied the pair in front of him. He wished they would just end the ridiculous show that they were putting on and just mate already. Everyone could see how much they cared for one another. Although they were both Alphas, stranger things had happened, and the scientist wished that Clint and Natasha would realize how perfect they were for one another.

“So, ready everyone?” Clint asked, breaking inadvertently into the man’s thoughts. “I’m sure Tony’ll be so busy he never notices if we don’t show up, but he might quiz Bruce tomorrow, so we should make at least a small appearance.” The blond grabbed his keys and grinned at the others. “Who wants shotgun?” The Avenger known as Hawkeye led them from the tower, to the garage, on their way to the 2017 Alpha’s Ball.

**************

Beautiful notes echoed in a sparsely decorated room, a young man looked out the only window he’d know for years, the same grassy courtyard with the same cherry blossom tree catching his eye as his fingers danced across the keys of the piano. The instrument was one of the only _pleasure_ items he was allowed to have; everything else in the bland, white room was meant for functionality only.

“Your music out the window?” the deep baritone voice of the Alpha handler broke across the room from the doorway. Standing, arms folded across his chest, one good eye leveled on the brunet with the pale blue eyes, the destroyed eye hidden behind a patch, Nick Fury merely scowled in the direction of his charge. He’d helped train and watch over the man for years, since the Omega had graduated from regular schooling into advanced education, and now the solid Alpha handler would see the soldier onto his next step in life: a mated Omega. By the end of the night, Nick’s responsibilities to the musically inclined young man would end, for better or for worse.

“The tree is blooming too early,” TJ answered softly with a worried frown as he continued to look at the tree, his fingers hovering over the keys but no longer producing any sounds. The Omega turned his head to look at the Alpha, pale eyes expressing his concern, “why is it blooming? It’s not supposed to bloom until April.”

Glancing towards the window, Nick huffed and strode into the room, letting his arms drop to his sides. He looked out on the tree then up to the artificially enhanced sky. Turning, he said, “that’s because it’s a greenhouse and they decided to force it early.”

“But won’t forcing it to bloom early harm the tree?” TJ asked, looking back out the window.

“How the hell should I know? Do I _look_ like a gardener?” Nick grumped. TJ asked too many questions, always curious, always walking the fine line of trouble.

“Well, maybe you should learn about the things you keep locked up here. That poor tree didn’t do anything to you. No reason to force it to bloom early without considering any repercussions,” TJ snarked back, pushing off the bench and standing; the Omega stretched his back and let out a soft sigh as everything clicked back into place.

“You think I had anything to do with that?” Nick merely shot TJ a glare. “It’s an experiment, same as you, and I’m not the one that get’s to say how it’s treated.” He looked towards the door where he heard the soft footsteps of TJ’s other handler, Nick’s longtime bond-mate, Phil Coulson. “Kid’s asking about freakin’ trees now.”

Phil, an unassuming, kind looking man, stepped into the room, holding a garment bag and a box in his hands. The handler moved to set the items on TJ’s neatly made bed. Looking out the window, Phil hummed, “the tree is blooming early, how odd.”

TJ shot Fury an _‘I told you so’ look._

Rolling his eyes, Fury shook his head. “Yeah, so I hear.”

The younger man walked over to his bed, the grey and white sheets folded with the perfection expected of him. Tilting his head at the items Phil had laid out, TJ looked over at the two older men, “what are these?”

“Nice clothes, mask, shoes,” Fury listed impartially.

“Why?” TJ looked down at his standard grey linen pants and white t-shirt, he hadn’t worn anything else . . . ever, really, so why the change in attire now?

Shooting the other man a glare, Nick growled, “what, you twenty-three or five? What’s with the constant _why_?” Normally, Nick just let ever-patient Phil answer TJ’s many questions, but the man felt on edge with the quickly approaching end of his obligations to the young brunet. He found he wasn’t looking forward to retirement as much as he’d thought he would.

“But . . .” TJ frowned and looked at the garment bag and then back at Nick, “I’ve never worn anything else? Why do I need to change? Won’t nice clothes just get in the way of all the tests?”

“You change because the dress code for the place states fancy clothes and mask. You wanna look like a bum at the party?” Nick turned away, glaring at the tree in the small greenhouse-courtyard. “You’re a guest of honor, TJ. So, don’t embarrass us.”

“How am I a guest of honor if I’ve never met anyone outside of you two and a few others before?” TJ looked wary, his fingers playing with the zipper of the garment bag.

“Phil, make him shut up,” Nick growled.

“TJ,” Phil stepped closer to the young man who looked at him when his name was called, “you’re going to a special party tonight. A ball, you remember those from the stories you used to read as a kid, right?”

“The Alpha’s Ball,” Nick added in a harsh tone. “You know, like what they told you in school?”

“I don’t want an Alpha,” TJ said immediately.

“What the hell’s wrong with an Alpha?” Nick whirled around, the Alpha sounding offended by the Omega’s comment.

Looking sheepish, TJ shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, “it’ll just be one more person who’ll tell me what to do? Except this person can . . .” the Omega flushed slightly.

Nick sighed and his voice actually gentled a bit as he strode to the man. “You’re not there to get a random mate, TJ. You’re going there to meet the mate that’s been selected for you by the committee. The one who will match you perfectly. Director Pierce himself selected your mate. The ball’s a formality.”

“But,” TJ licked his lips, “if I’m going to the ball, that means I get to choose who I want to dance with.”

“No, the rules of the Alpha’s Ball says the Alpha chooses, not the Omega, TJ,” Nick corrected.

Huffing, crossing his arms over his chest, TJ shook his head and challenged, “and what if I say I don’t want to go?”

Throwing up his hands in the air, Nick said, “trust me on this. He’ll be the first person you talk to after you get admitted. He’ll have a drink in his hand, by the buffet table. That way you can talk to him and get to know him before the Mating Dance.”

“I don’t _want_ to mate him,” TJ growled defiantly.

“And since when did what you or I want mean anything?” Nick shot back on a growl.

Looking hurt and defeated, TJ sighed and grabbed the items that sat on his bed before walking into the attached bathroom to get changed.

“He’s sensitive, Nick,” Phil said softly, watching the closed door, “you’re too harsh with him.”

“Damn kid’s gonna break my heart,” Nick sighed, running a hand over his face. He looked at his mate with worry. “I don’t like the idea of him with someone more than twice his age, Phil. Can't the kid stop being a science project and start living like a human being?”

Sighing, looking just as worried as his mate, Phil looked out at the tree again, “he’ll never get to live like a human being, Nick. He’s going to go from being a science experiment to a brood mare.”

“Damn disgusting how they treat him,” Nick growled low. “Shoulda never brought him outta the ice if they weren’t gonna let him live.”

Nodding his agreement, Phil tore his eyes from the tree and looked to his mate, “you know, TJ may have been wrong about being able to choose whom he dances with . . . but if another Alpha snatches him away . . .”

Nick pulled out his own intricately carved mask, in the general appearance of a wolf and done in greys and blues. “And that’s exactly why Pierce ordered us to go with him, so we can make sure the one who gets to mate with the son of two of the greatest Americans ever known will be Alexander Pierce himself.”

Slipping on a simple black mask with subtle dark studs in a pattern around the eye holes, Phil shrugged, “well, it _is_ a masquerade ball, it is easy to lose track of a single person.”

Looking at his mate out of the corner of his eye, Nick let out a slow chuckle. “You’re being naughty on the eve of your retirement.”

The bathroom door opened and, behind the black satin mask with a silvered pattern on the left side, TJ’s pale eye widened. “You’re retiring?” the Omega sounded borderline hysterical.

Nick whirled and sighed a mighty gust. He strode quickly to the man he’d tended to for over twelve years. “Once you have a mate, Phil and I are being retired.” He took TJ’s shoulders in firm hands and smiled grimly. “You won’t need us anymore and we’re too old to learn new tricks for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I’m not mating anyone tonight,” TJ said firmly, “they have security at this ball, right? They won’t let some Alpha drag an Omega away kicking and screaming.”

“So, what, you gonna live in a single bedroom cage the rest of your life, TJ?” Nick frowned.

“I have for twenty-three years,” TJ shrugged, pulling at the stiff, uncomfortable collar of the shirt he wore, much different than the soft cotton t-shirt he normally wore, “what’s the rest of my life? I don’t want an Alpha to control me . . .”

“You think us Alphas are assholes?” Nick frowned, letting go of TJ’s shoulders and stepping back.

“Not _all_ Alphas . . .” TJ murmured softly.

“Your father was an Alpha, you know,” Nick shook his head.

“And look where he left me?” TJ snarled softly, pale eyes snapping to meet Fury’s, “some father.”

“TJ,” Phil immediately jumped in, “there are things you don’t know. Don’t be so fast to cast blame on a single person.” Sighing, the man looked down at his watch, “come on, if we don’t get going soon, we won’t make it before Stark shuts the doors.”

Nick nodded. “Look, TJ, I promise once things are settled for you, we’ll have a long heart to heart about your daddy and mom. But we gotta get going.”

Resigned, TJ sighed and followed the two older men out of the room; before turning down the hall, the Omega looked once more at his cherry blossom tree, wondering if he’d ever see it again.

**************

Glancing once more in his mirror, Peter gulped and readjusted his spider-filigree mask his Aunt had provided him. Looking over the complete picture of plain black tuxedo and matching black, web-designed mask, Peter ran a hand through his hair again. “Okay, Aunt May! I’m ready.” He tugged his tie slightly to the right.

The older woman opened her nephew’s bedroom door and smiled. “Oh, gorgeous, Peter. Come downstairs. Uncle Ben wants to take some pictures.”

“Aunt May!” Peter nearly whined. “Pictures?”

Ben’s voice called up the steps to his lithe, brown-haired nephew. “Yes, pictures. This is your very first Alpha’s Ball. It’s a memorable milestone for a young man.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter darted past his aunt and down the stairs, leaping over the railing half way down and landing with grace, as always. “But it’s not like I’m looking to be chosen or anything. I’m just going to watch, Uncle Ben . . . not find a mate.”

“Of course not,” Ben confirmed with a smile. “You want to be careful and not just let any Alpha mate you, Peter.”

A heavy flush swept over the eighteen year old’s face, but his uncle and aunt ignored their nephew’s embarrassment, making a fuss over him and taking pictures. Finally, they stepped back and let the youth escape into the sunset with a relieved sigh.

Ben followed with a chuckle, waiting for Peter to get into the old car, then drove his nephew to the elegant Stark mansion, reputed relaxation location of the six super-powered people known as the Avengers, Earth’s protectors.

For one night out of the entire year, any Omega who wished could come to the Alpha’s Ball and wealth didn’t matter. All were _‘equal’_ in the eyes of the master of the house: Omegas were rare enough that they were welcomed, even honored, guests . . . at least, until the real party began and the Omegas became the entertainment of the night. It was up to the host, Tony Stark, to ensure the Omegas were treated right by the Alphas who chose them to mate for the night. Thankfully, there had never been complaints about this particular host.

“You have the pills I gave you, right, Peter?” Ben asked, watching the road so the youth wouldn’t get too nervous.

“Yeah, I’ve got them. But since I’m not going to join the Courtship Dance, I don’t think I’ll need birth suppressants, Uncle Ben.”

The older man glanced at his good looking nephew and frowned softly. “Before that dance starts, take the pills, Peter. You don’t want to take the chance.”

“Okay, okay,” he held up his hands and shook his head, bowing it as he shook. Then he looked up and grinned slightly, still looking embarrassed. “So, you’re gonna . . . and I’ll see you . . . right? Yeah?”

Ben chuckled. “Call me when you get bored. Normally the doors are locked until the morning, but Tony Stark lets out non-mating solos around midnight. I’ll be listening for the call, Peter.”

**************

Very quietly, almost silently, the six foot tall man with vivid blue eyes and very short, two-toned hair, snuck up behind the woman mixing a bowl of batter in the kitchen. He wore a silver gladiator-style half mask with a golden pleated crown. Carefully adjusting the mask so that his dark blond and dark brown hair didn’t tug painfully, the man in the dark tuxedo suddenly let out a shriek and thumped hard on the floor behind his older sister.

Sue Storm let out a yelp and suddenly disappeared; when she came back into a raucously laughing Johnny’s sight her arms were crossed above her heavily pregnant belly, “dammit, Johnny! You scared me half to death!”

“In labor yet?” he asked flippantly. “You’ve been due for three days. Thought I’d help you along.” he laughed. He pulled the mask off, revealing a face almost too pretty for a man, and grinned widely.

Playfully slapping her younger brother’s shoulder, Sue shook her head, “if anything you kept the baby in there longer because you scared her!” Sue looked at the mask in Johnny’s hands, “that what you’re wearing the to ball?”

“I think Franklin’d prefer a little brother to a little sister, Susie,” Johnny chuckled. Glancing at the finely worked mask, he nodded. “Oh, yeah, Mom sent it over. Found it while she was cleaning out the attic and had it polished for me.”

“Looks like something a warrior would wear,” Sue commented.

“Well, it apparently belonged to a distant cousin of ours.” Johnny suddenly grinned as if he had a delicious treat. “Mom’s genealogy turned up the information that the owner of this very mask wore it to an Alpha’s Ball just days before he went down heroically for our country . . . in the second World War. She’s excited at that bit of information.”

Quirking a brow, Sue looked interested, “World War Two, huh?”

“Yup, but I’m not sure you’d have heard of the guy. Pretty obscure. Just some New York kid named Captain America.” Johnny grinned widely, dancing out of his sister’s reach.

“Our distant cousin is Steve Rogers?” Sue’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “that could explain why you two look so much alike.”

“I’d say. He got my gorgeous looks.” Johnny put the mask back on. “Shame you can’t come this year, sis. It’ll be the first ball you and Reed miss since high school.”

“Reed is far too happy missing it,” Sue laughed as she shook her head.

“Well, you two Betas make a pretty happy couple, if you ask me. I think it’s great you two met at an Alpha’s Ball to begin with. Question is, Sue, were you playing the Alpha or was he?” Johnny darted from the room, laughing, and headed for the garage and his cherry colored Pontiac Firebird.

**************

Stepping back out of the way so his twin sister could get to the mirror, Pietro finished buttoning his light lavender colored dress shirt. Flipping his longish, dark brown hair from his intense eyes, he said “I still need to mousse.” Smoothing the shirt, he slipped it into his trousers and finished fastening them, watching as Wanda did her make-up in his bathroom due to the damaged sink and mold in her’s. He couldn’t wait to get paid again so he could get the other room fixed and he wouldn’t have to share anymore. He loved his twin, but sometimes, like now, when they both needed the room, it got awkward.

Wanda finished applying dark eyeliner around her blue eyes before putting on her signature bright red lip stain. She ran her hands through her hair, still damp from the shower, and smiled at her appearance. Her dark red dress complimented the crimson color that accented her expertly crafted black metal mask. Wanda picked up the mask and carefully tied it into place; she smiled up at her twin brother, “Mirror is all yours. Be quick, we don’t want to be late.”

Fixing his black cumurbund over where his shirt met the waist of his sleek white tuxedo trousers, Pietro offered a low wolf-whistle at his sister then grinned. “Thanks, my sister,” he laughed and stepped to the sink to quickly mousse his hair into a loose-curled style. Washing and drying his hands, Pietro grabbed his pearl colored, gold trimmed mask, complete with rakish pirate-style hat fronting design. He tied the cloth on and turned, holding his hands spread. “Well?”

Turning, so she could see her brother’s outfit, Wanda beamed brightly at the ensemble. “You look like Jack Sparrow.” She giggled.

“Hah,” he snapped back with a grin and stepped past her, reaching for the white jacket that hung on the back of the door. “I am much better looking than he,” Pietro affirmed in his accented-English. Even though the pair had come to America for university, their Sokovian accents had not lessened. Pietro slid into the jacket and fastened three buttons before smoothing it completely.

“That is debatable.” Wanda joked as she walked into her room to grab her small black purse which sat on her bed. She walked into the small living area and called out to her brother, “Pietro! We’re going to be late!”

“We will not be late, Wanda,” Pietro soothed and strode past her to the table by the door. “You have your passport and identification papers, yes?” He rifled through the official documents the twins kept locked in the small drawer, as they had no other furniture secure enough to keep it. “I understand that we are required to prove we are free of disease if we wish to join the Courting Dance.”

“Yes, Pietro!” Wanda nearly whined; she had made sure to put all her required papers in her purse the night before, “Can we get going now?”

Finally finding what he sought, Pietro pulled out his own clearance papers and folded them, slipping them into his inside breast pocket. “Yes, you wish to drive?” He grinned at her, knowing she sometimes hesitated at the speed with which Pietro felt comfortable driving. He held up the keys to the borrowed car.

Rolling her eyes, Wanda couldn’t help the smile that worked it’s way onto her face. “No, you drive. We’ll need your speed to get us to the Ball on time.”

“And so,” Pietro opened the door, “your squash awaits, Cinderella.” Pietro gestured with his other hand to the lemon yellow Nissan he’d begged off a fellow student for the weekend.

Giggling at her brother, Wanda left the apartment and strode over to the car. She waited by the passenger door until Pietro unlocked the car.

Her twin followed, locking their small apartment, and hurried to unlock the car and open the door, offering his sister a hand to assist her to sit, not wanting her dress to get damaged. “We will be there before they close the doors, Wanda,” he soothed.

“I’m counting on your driving to get us there early.” Wanda smirked and then shut the door.

After sliding into the driver’s seat, Pietro frowned since his hat just brushed the car’s ceiling. Starting the borrowed vehicle, he eased into the traffic of the city and darted as quickly and expertly as any cab driver through the mass of automobiles and public transports. Shortly, they arrived on the outskirts of the vast city and Pietro smoothly guided the car into the long line of waiting vehicles before the glamorous mansion. As they waited to get close enough to turn over the keys and join the throng entering the building, Pietro glanced over his beautiful sister. “Wanda, are you joining the Courtship Dance this year?”

Shrugging her shoulders softly, Wanda blushed, “I don’t know. I . . . am afraid. What if no one wants me?”

With a snort, Pietro rolled his eyes behind his mask. “We can register you to do the choosing, even if you are an Omega, Wanda. Tony Stark is rumored to allow Betas and Omegas to join the seekers, rather than always being among those chosen. I heard that no Omega has done it before, but the offer is there.” The young Alpha stretched and watched the line dwindling as he guided the car slowly up the long driveway. “And whomever you chose is not permitted to refuse you. It is rude.”

“People should be allowed to refuse. Even if it would be mortifying, I would want someone to be honest with me, rather than follow some old rule made hundreds of years ago.” Wanda shook her head; some the the old customs never had made sense to her.

Shaking his head, Pietro looked back to his sister. “You are naive and a dreamer, my sister. The entire idea of the Alpha’s Ball is for anyone to find a mate, even if he is ugly as sin or she is the least graceful Omega in the world. Why would they refuse the chance to find a mate? Of course, now you are not required to stay with the one you are matched with at the Ball, but it might be comparable to that Computer Dating some people are doing nowadays instead of the traditional Balls.” He shrugged. “I think it would be easier to lie over a computer than in person,” Pietro muttered.

“Everyone deserves the right to choose, Pietro. Just like everyone deserves the right to say no.” Wanda stated, her eyes fixating on her brother’s.

Pietro turned and frowned fiercely. “Wanda! You are not expected to mate with the other person unless you wish to. You have the right to refuse that nowadays . . . at least in America.” He shook his head, pulling the car neatly into third place. “And speaking of mating, as an Omega you might get pregnant . . . do you need birth suppressants? I can get some for you, I am sure.”

Wanda shook her head, “I already took my suppressants at home. I visited the Clinic earlier this week to get some, do not worry.”

Relief crossed her brother’s face and he offered a small smile for her intelligence. “Good. I would think that you would want to know the Alpha better whom you would breed with.” They got the signal to pull up to the valet and, after pulling into place, Pietro turned the key off in the ignition. He got out of the car and walked around to help his sister emerge, offering his hand as he opened the door. “Welcome to the ball, Princess,” he intoned dramatically in his foreign accent, sounding imperious and important.

Grabbing her brother’s hand with a small smile, Wanda stepped out of the car and wrapped her arm around Pietro’s, pulling herself close to his side. “Thank you for always looking out for me, Pietro.”

Tossing the keys to the valet without a glance, Pietro smiled down at his sister. “I will ever take care of you, my sister. It is what annoying little brothers do when they love their more annoying big sisters.” He grinned and guided her towards the mansion doors and those men who would verify their documents.

**************

“Shit . . . damnit!” Wade groaned loudly as he sifted through his messy closet; he threw another gun over his shoulder as he continued his search. “Where the fuck . . .” his hand wrapped around the familiar shape of his mask, “Ah! There you are!” the mercenary exclaimed happily.

He examined the red and black mask carefully, making sure there were no cracks. The red paint gleamed brightly and the black diamonds over the eyes contrasted with the livid color.

_Why do we go to these again?_

**Because we get laid . . . plus the food is amazing!**

“Yeah, White. Why do you have to be such a downer?” Wade asked as he tied the mask over his eyes. The mercenary smiled, “Tonight is the best night of the year! We get a nice piece of ass and Stark always goes overboard with the food! What’s not to like?”

_People actually see our scars._

**That’s the whole point of tonight, you dumbass! It’s not based on sight!**

_They say that . . . but c’mon, they still see the scars. Think about how ugly we are._

“Well, if you’re going to be mean, White. Then you aren’t invited. Yellow and I will have fun, without you.” Wade stated, “Plus, it’s never like we actually find a mate. We have a good fuck and then go our separate ways. No harm, no foul.”

**Yeah, White! Wade and I will have fun without you! If you don’t have nothin’ nice to say, don’t say nothin’ at all.**

_You literally can’t uninvite me. Where you guys go, I go. Too bad, so sad._

“Spoilsport.” The mercenary mumbled. He walked into his dilapidated living room, and looked around. The whole room was a mess and a foul odor was starting to invade the space from the kitchen. “Mask. Check. ID to get into party. Check. We are all locked and loaded.”

Wade made his way to the front door and, just as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, White chimed in, _Hey, Dumbass . . . I think you’re forgetting something._

“What?” Wade asked, looking around, he patted the pockets of his jacket and sure enough all his needed supplies for the evening could be felt inside the breast pocket.

_Your pants._

Looking down, Wade cursed under his breath as he saw that he had forgotten to put on his pants. “Right. Pants.” He ran into the bedroom, where his black dress pants laid crumpled on the bed. He quickly slipped them on and went back to the front door.

“Mask. Check. ID. Check. Pants . . .” Wade looked down again before nodding, “Check. Let’s go find us a sweet Omega.”

_Omega? In your dreams, pal._

 

“He has a point.” Wade smiled, just thinking about a pretty, little Omega under him made a fire of desire light in his belly.

_I hate you both._

“Now, now. We need to use our nice words. We’ve all gotta be on our best behavior tonight. The Alpha’s Ball only happens once a year . . . and I will not have you two screwing up my chances at getting laid.” Wade’s tone almost turned into a growl as he locked his front door and stomped down the steps leading away from his apartment.

_Won’t need us to help you with that. You’ll screw up all on your own._

**Wade! He isn’t using his nice words!**

**************

“Fur?” Thor looked at the mask in his hands, a delicate silk confection with jewels and fur in the shape of a wolf’s face. “This is a bit . . . excessive, Jane.” He looked at his mate with a small frown on his broad face, intense summer-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

Jane beamed up at her mate, not at all thrown off by Thor’s demeanor. “Your’s will match mine! It’s cute!” The scientist only let herself go once a year, and that was for the Alpha’s Ball. She allowed herself to have fun; she didn’t have to calculate or measure anything, Jane was able to to act like a normal woman.

Nodding a bit, Thor said “Ah, cute.” He looked back at the almost dainty-looking mask, thinking it would probably be better on a woman, then shrugged. He began to tie the bit of satin and fur over the top half of his face. “In Asgard, the Omegas wear the masks if they are already mated. Alphas only wear them if they are seeking a mate.” He dropped his hands and looked in the mirror, taking in the white tuxedo which had been tailored to show his muscular frame to advantage.

“Well . . . we do things a little different here. It’ll be fun, I promise.” Jane leaned over to giver her mate a quick kiss. “We’ll look great. People will love that we’re matching.”

The tall blond nodded and offered his mate a wider smile. “Is Darcy coming with us or is she staying in the back bedroom again this year?” He referred to Darcy’s reaction to having broken up with her boyfriend Ian after a very brief, very intense relationship in England a few years back.

“Darcy is right here, ya know?” Darcy pouted as she leaned against the doorframe of the couple’s bedroom. “And for your information, Big Guy, I am going to participate this year. I am over Ian.”

“Good,” Thor beamed at her in his normally sunny manner. “You deserve a new boyfriend. Perhaps you will even find a mate.” He turned completely to the dark-haired Beta. “Do you have a mask? I am sure Jane can find you one.” He reached up for the ties on his own mask, “or I can lend you this beautiful creation.”

“No way,” Darcy laughed, she held up her own all-white mask, “I wouldn’t be caught dead in that.”

Thor dropped his hands from the ties and turned to Jane with wide eyes and mouthed the words, _‘wouldn’t be caught dead?’_

Jane put a comforting hand on Thor’s bicep, “It’s just an expression, dear.” The scientist shot her friend a cold glare. “We are matching, Darcy. Thor’s mask is just fine.”

Laughing, Darcy nearly doubled over, “Whatever you say, Jane. We better get going soon, Stark is always very punctual. Don’t wanna miss the party.”

“I have a key to the back rooms,” Thor informed them. “I can get us in past the restriction time.” He looked towards the door; however, he know they still had to get there and flying the woman over using Mjolnir would not fare well on their clothes.

“Don’t worry, Big Guy,” Darcy piped up, reading the god’s expression; she twirled her car keys in her fingers. “No flying, tonight.”

With a relieved smile, Thor offered an arm to Jane and the other to Darcy. “Then if we are prepared, let us attend this Mating Ball.”


	4. It's My Party

Sam took a big breath of the scented air inside the mansion and offered a smile to Riley and Steve. “Let’s get verified so we can go inside the ballroom,” he advised, pulling out his identification papers and most recent medical clearance check, documents required so that authorities could make sure diseases weren’t spread at these parties. “Got your’s, Riley?” He asked with a small smile for his mate. “We aren’t allowed a private room without letting them know we’re registered and plan to stay together the whole night.” Something about a party made the veterans’ counselor seem to light up; he loved people - - especially people having a good time.

Steve looked around in awe of the entrance of Stark’s mansion; he’d been there before but seeing the place all decorated for the ball made it even more impressive. He could already smell the scent of Betas and Omegas coming from the ballroom, and the scent made the blond’s heart pound heavily in his chest.

A six foot four inch blond man in metal mask with varying patterns stood to the side, vigilantly checking documents against registers. He handed out coveted keys to those planning on joining the Alpha’s side of the Courtship Dance, not questioning if Betas or even the occasional Omega requested the dominant role in the mating ritual. As the trio stepped up with their papers, the man offered a smile of welcome to the guests. “Good evening, sirs. May I register your names for the Courtship Dance?”

Nodding, Sam offered his papers. “Sam and Riley Wilson,” he replied. “We’re mated and won’t be in the dance.” Light from the chandeliers glinted off his wedding ring, a match to the one his mate, and husband, wore.

With a glance at the papers, Jarvis, Tony Stark’s man-of-all-work, registered the guests in the official books for legalities. “Sam Wilson, Alpha, white with red glitter feathering on the right. Mated and attending with Riley Wilson, Omega, black with golden side work both sides.” He looked up. “Thank you, sirs.” Jarvis offered Riley a key, since the pair were mated and therefore Sam wouldn’t need it for courting.

Recognizing the voice of the tall man right away, Steve offered Jarvis a kind smile as he handed over his papers, “Hello, Jarvis. How are you doing?”

“Hello, Captain,” Jarvis smiled back. “I am quite well.” Steve had never been close enough to Jarvis before that night, but with Jarvis within touching distance, it became quite obvious that Tony had hired an Omega to work for him. “Captain Steven Rogers, Alpha, silver glitter with black branching around the eyes. Do you wish to join the dance tonight, Captain?”

Releasing a deep breath, Steve shrugged, offering a quick glance to his friends before nodding once, “Uh . . . sure.”

“Very good. And which group will you be joining? Those doing the selecting or being selected from?” Jarvis handed back Steve’s medical clearance and identification.

“Doing the selecting, please,” Steve answered, taking back his papers and slipping them into his coat pocket. The blond didn’t know if he’d actually select anyone this evening, but it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

With a nod for the typical Alpha response, Jarvis offered Steve a key with an attached tag to identify the room he was assigned for the night. He would be able to bring his partner there for privacy and safety. Noting which key had been given which guest, Jarvis nodded. “If you wish, Mr. Hogan is checking outerwear in the next room. Please enjoy your evening, sirs. If you require anything do not hesitate to ask any of the servants.”

Steve nodded and offered Jarvis another nervous smile before entering the ballroom behind Sam and Riley. The super soldier took in his surroundings; the crowd was immense. Everyone had certainly dressed in their best: tuxedos for the men and long gowns for the women. Candlelight cascaded down from multiple chandeliers and along one entire side of the room sat comfortable looking chairs for those who wished to sit out the dancing. Large doors had been flung open to reveal a buffet set up in the attached dining room, and servants wound their way among the crowd offering refreshments and other aid to the guests.

A blond woman in a black mask with red roses on either side of her eyes stopped by Steve and offered a pixie-like smile. “Hello,” the Beta said in an excited, friendly voice. “Is it impolite for me to ask you to dance?”

Looking down at the woman with shock, Steve glanced over to Sam who watched the pair with an amused smile. Steve moved his eyes to take in the woman in front of him again. She was quite pretty; her shoulder length blond hair hung in ringlets and her black and red gown hugged her curves in all the right places.

Sam laughed. “Go ahead, Cracked Man, we’ve got all night. I’m going to dance with my husband.” The tall, slender African-American grabbed his Caucasian mate’s hand and tugged him gently towards the still half-empty ballroom floor.

Offering the Beta a small, nervous smile, Steve nodded once. He needed to move on from his past; he couldn’t let _him_ dictate his life forever. Steve held out his hand and bowed slightly, “May I have this dance, ma’am.”

She placed her hand into his and offered a larger smile. “Tonight, I’m called Black Rose. Tomorrow, I can tell you my real name . . . Cracked Man was it?”

Walking over to the dance floor, Steve let out a small chuckle, “Red Feather never was very creative.” The nicknames were a part of the anonymity; so the Alphas choosing mates could not use previous knowledge of rank or wealth, nicknames were given while people wore the masks.

Once they began to dance, Steve had to urge away the longing feeling in his heart. He hadn’t danced in so long; _he_ used to love to dance and would make Steve dance with him in the safety of their home away from unfriendly eyes. Even though the blond male had never been very good at dancing, the activity used to always bring a smile to _his_ face.

Steve shook his head, forcing himself to think about the present. He was never going to dance with _him_ again, so it didn’t do him any good to think about it. The Alpha looked down at the pretty blond woman in his arms and smiled.

She smiled encouragingly back up at him, her eyes dancing in enjoyment of his company. “I don’t know if you’ve ever been to one of these before, but I think I’d recognize your build. You’re easily one of the biggest guys here.” She didn’t sound like she made awkward small talk . . . more like she was definitely flirting with him.

“Uh . . .” Steve felt a blush rise into his cheeks, “Thanks . . . I think? This is actually only my second Ball. So I’m a little out of my element here.”

“Well, stick with me and I’ll make sure you get through without any mishaps,” she offered brightly.

Taken aback by the Beta’s brashness, Steve pulled away slightly. He didn’t like how she was already trying to stake a claim; _Steve_ was the Alpha, not her. He dropped his hands and let his arms fall to his sides. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

With a small hiss, she whispered, “You’ll embarrass us both if you walk away in the middle of a dance, Cracked Man!”

Steve groaned quietly, already hating the stupid social rules of the Alpha’s Ball, but he nodded tersely and lifted his hands so that one rested above her hip and the other around her hand. He performed the steps of the dance almost mechanically, not wanting to look down at the Beta; instead he looked around the large room and his eyes landed on a tall, slim brunet man with a metal mask, walking into the room. Steve’s eyes traveled down the man’s body and landed on the prosthetic left arm. Something about the man lured Steve in, made him want to learn more.

The woman in his arms seemed aware of his distraction and frowned softly. She suddenly smiled again and asked softly “So, what do you do for a living? Play sports maybe?”

Snapping his gaze away from the brunet, Steve looked down at Black Rose, “Uh . . . I’m a soldier,” he said in a distracted tone, trying to crane his neck to see if he could find the brunet again.

“Oh,” she seemed to stiffen at that and frowned. “Welcome home,” she offered and no longer tried to engage him in conversation.

**************

Jarvis offered a friendly smile of welcome to the pair of men just arriving with the pretty brunet woman wearing the metal butterfly wing mask. Bucky let Brock take the lead, hanging back enough to get a look at the glittering crowd. He’d always loved a party and the thrill of finally being back in a mass of happy people lightened the brunet’s heart immediately, even if he missed his son. Tonight held promise . . . maybe friendship, probably not more. Bucky doubted he was ready for something deeper. He had Joey to think about; and the single father didn’t actually feel like getting involved with another mate, even if the last one hadn’t been legally allowed to mark him or claim him.

Pulling out his credentials, Bucky eased the prosthetic arm a bit, and frowned softly. Something felt off . . . but he couldn’t identify it. It’d been so long since he’d had to listen to his body so intently; for the last almost five years, the former soldier had been a housekeeper and basically a mother. His body had taken second place to everything else. Maybe he was coming down with something? He knew he should be able to identify the odd churning, but it eluded him. The man taking their papers drew Bucky’s attention and he offered an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Sergeant James Barnes,” he said and handed over the medical clearance.

The tall British man nodded and accepted the documents, glancing over them for accuracy. He noted, “Sergeant James Barnes, Omega, Silver metallic diamond-embossed pattern. Will you be joining the dance tonight, Sergeant?”

“Uh,” Bucky looked to Brock and Maria. Behind his friends he caught sight of a well-matched blond couple dancing past. The man wore a metal mask with black branch-like cracks painted on it, the woman, a black mask with roses. Bucky instantly looked back at Jarvis - - the dancing man reminded him too much of Joey’s father, and Bucky’s heart ached with useless longing for a relationship long since gone. “Sure,” Bucky ventured almost recklessly. Least he could do was find a friend to talk to. “The rules against forced mating still apply, right?” he asked, just to be sure.

Jarvis nodded. “Naturally. There are security measures in effect to aid in protecting our guests. All of the private bedrooms are rigged with vocal sensors. If you need to, simply call out and help will be discharged to you.”

“Right,” Bucky sighed and ran his right hand over his styled hair. “Fine, I’ll be in the dance. I’ll be part of the selected.”

“Very good, Sergeant,” Jarvis replied and notated it. He offered Brock his key for being part of an already matched pair for the evening, even if they weren’t an _officially_ mated pair.

Brock took the key and wrapped his arm around Maria’s waist; he took in a deep breath of her scent and leaned over to kiss her on her neck, right below her ear. “What do you say to just skipping the whole party and just seeing what _accommodations_ Stark has to offer?” the burly brunet whispered.

She whispered something back and leaned into him, seeming quite pleased to let him take the lead for once . . . she didn’t often let the men in her life rule her, but the Alpha’s Ball came only once a year, and Maria Hill planned to enjoy it _her_ way.

With a roll of his grey-blue eyes, but a soft smile for the couple nonetheless, Bucky accepted his papers back from Jarvis and silently strolled away from his friends. He knew they’d find their room sooner than later. Instead, Bucky walked directly into the ballroom where the music came to an end for the current set.

As soon as the music ended, Steve detached himself from the blond Beta and took off in order to look for the memorizing brunet. The blond Alpha finally spotted him as he walked towards the refreshments area.

The slim brunet offered an absent smile at the tall muscular blond in the metal branch mask, walking towards the buffet and the drinks. Seeing the hesitant smile, Steve felt himself freeze, something about the smile was familiar . . . he just couldn’t remember why. The Alpha decided to sink back and watch the brunet from a distance; he’d approach the man when the time seemed right.

Bucky didn’t particularly want to interact with the man who reminded him of his son’s other parent, but the brunet was bound and determined to enjoy himself and not blame some poor unknown stranger for the physical resemblance. And it wasn’t as if the break up had been anyone else’s fault; Bucky took full miserable credit for leaving his unregistered mate without a word . . . even to tell him he would be a father - - for the second time. It had been safer that way.

Shaking his head, Bucky reached for a tall mixed drink and sipped the icy tartness. An older man with red-blond hair, a tall frosty drink in one hand, turned to Bucky and smiled at him behind a red mask with black-tipped gold feathers. Bucky nodded and smiled back, lifting his drink in a slightly flirtatious manner, but nothing too encouraging. He wasn’t there to hook up, just socialize.

Taking another sip, Bucky suddenly choked as the redhead’s hand slipped to the brunet’s slender hip. “Wha . . .” he coughed, surprised by the unwarranted brash move of the older Alpha. It was nowhere near time to start claiming people, so the touch could be considered out of line.

Steve’s eyes widened and he felt a burn of jealousy as he watched an older Alpha place his hands on the brunet. He wanted to go over there and shove the old pervert away, but the brunet wasn’t his; he had no right to intervene. Steve growled to himself and picked up a drink from a tray that passed by, taking a small sip; he continued to watch the pair interact.

The older man spoke in a smooth drawl, confidence and charm oozing from him in waves. “You can call me Raven.” The man stepped closer and leaned in, inhaling Bucky’s scent. “And what should I call you?”

Taking a step back and raising his glass, despite still sputtering on the drink he’d breathed down the wrong way, Bucky said “Thomas.” He put a french accent on the name.

Arching a well groomed eyebrow, the man chuckled softly, as if speaking to a child, he said, “Now, now, _Thomas_ , we aren’t supposed to use real names.” He leaned in again, “But I’ll forgive you since you are so . . .” he sniffed again, “adorable.”

“Right.” Bucky replied and nodded. “Gotta go, Raven. I have other Alphas to check over before the dance tonight.” With that Bucky hurried away from the older man and straight to a pair of women in white masks, one a wolf, the other plain lace. “Ladies,” he smiled at them, thankful to be with a pair of Betas for the moment.

“You okay?” Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow; she could smell the sweet Omega scent radiating off the young man. “That creep giving you any trouble?”

“Actually, yes,” Bucky answered with a smile for the younger woman. “Are you planning on challenging him for me?” he flirted lightly, his eyes dancing. “I think he’s called Old Crow or something,” he added, sipping his frothy drink.

“Sorry, doll, you aren’t my type,” Darcy smirked, “But we’ll keep you company until you find someone who isn’t about to die of a heart attack.”

Bucky threw back his head and laughed. “Well, I do plan to keep circulating, but if you find an Alpha with an urge to rumble, point him at moult-man over there, would ya?” Bucky saluted the ladies with his drink then moved smoothly over to speak to a woman in an intricate red and black mask, red hair pinned back in cascading curls.

He smiled at the woman and lifted his glass. “Are you a twin?” he asked on a gentle laugh.

Quirking an eyebrow at the odd question, Natasha shook her head, “Not that I know of . . . why do you ask?”

Bucky touched her arm to get her to look to the side, gesturing to a young woman dressed almost identically to her. “Because I think we’re being invaded by doppelgangers.”

Laughing softly, Nat smiled at the Omega, “I would say so. We do look alike don’t we?”

“Well,” Bucky drawled, eyes dancing, “you do look like you might be one or two years older . . . and wiser.” He caught the sight of the blond man again behind his newest flirt . . . the one in the crack-painted mask. His smile fell away into puzzlement, trying to figure out why he couldn’t just erase the past from his mind and stop staring at the poor guy.

Steve averted his eyes when the brunet caught him staring; he tipped back the remaining contents of his drink and set the glass down on the bar. He pushed away from the wooden surface; he didn’t want the man to think he was a creep or anything. Steve knew he should just go talk to him, see if he wanted to dance or something, but the blond couldn’t push away the anxious feeling in his gut. Something about the slim man was familiar . . . Steve just couldn’t explain what. The Alpha’s eyes scanned the room, trying to clear his mind of the mesmerizing brunet.

Steve had to do a double take as he saw another brunet, smaller than the one in the metal mask, flanked by what looked to be two bodyguards. The smaller brunet, wearing a satin grey mask, looked around the room with what even Steve could tell was an awed expression. Checking back on the brunet in the metal mask once more, Steve headed over to the smaller one; something familiar lingered in the air around him but not in the same way as larger one . . . and this brunet seemed several years younger. The plush, pink lips on the younger man made Steve think of his old mate, and when the young brunet’s eyes met Steve’s, the blond’s own eyes widened. They were the same color of his ex-mate’s, maybe a bit wider, more innocent looking, but they were the exact same shade of pale blue.

TJ smiled shyly up at Steve, seemingly ignoring the two guards at either side, “hello,” he said softly, “I’m - -”

“No names. Against the rules, kid,” Nick growled out. He eyed the obviously younger man behind the crack-painted mask, knowing it wasn’t Pierce, but didn’t direct TJ to the buffet immediately. Let the kid meet a few people. Pierce was supposed to wait at the buffet until his Omega showed up, so he could wait a little longer.

“That’s an odd rule, how are people supposed to get to know one another,” the younger man looked over at his dark skinned companion. Steve smiled softly at the innocent seeming question.

“You use fake names while masked, then later, after the unmasking, you get to know each other for real. It’s to stop someone choosing just because your name is famous, linked to wealth or power. It’s to make it fair.”

“But, I’m _meeting_ someone,” TJ spat out with a frown; Steve’s eyebrows rose at the bitterness in the Omega’s tone.

Growling behind his wolf’s mask, Nick replied, “you got time, kid. Say hello to a couple guys . . . or girls.”

Steve offered his hand to the smaller man, “well, you can start with me. I’m Cracked Man.”

The Omega snorted softly, shaking Steve’s offered hand, “ _Cracked Man_? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Manners,” Phil, the smaller Beta guard, said softly to the Omega, who frowned and huffed in annoyance.

Steve laughed, “I didn’t come up with it, my friend did . . . I guess I just didn’t feel like coming up with my own.”

“I’m Bad Wolf, that’s Black Satin, and the kid is Off Limits,” Nick growled out. “But you can have one dance. No groping.”

Rolling his eyes, TJ took Steve’s hand and dragged the bigger man towards the dance floor. “Big Bad Wolf will blow your house down,” the Omega grumbled as he lifted one of Steve’s hands and put the other one on his waist, Steve, shocked by the smaller man’s insistence, simply started to dance. The kid looked like he could use a few minutes away from his guards.

Finally, after too long a moment locked on the sight of the man’s graceful, powerful moves with the other Omega who’d claimed him for the dance, Bucky shook himself and turned back to the readhead beside him. “So, this is my first ball in a few years. Is there anything I should know so I don’t get in trouble?” He asked lightly.

“You are gonna have a lot of suitors . . . your scent is very strong. If it gets too out of hand let someone know, they’ll put a guard on you.” Natasha informed the Omega; even _her_ Alpha instincts were kicking in at the sweet smell, and she had worked years to get it under control.

With a sigh, Bucky sipped his drink and frowned at her. “Strong? I didn’t put anything on tonight to enhance it; it’s the way it always is.” He glanced over at the staring redheaded man and turned his back to the old lech. “But I’ve already started getting suitors, and I don’t want any. I came here to enjoy myself, not get stuck with another pup.”

Natasha shrugged and took a small sip of her drink, not taking her eyes off the brunet, “Well . . . I can tell you that it’s very strong. I might recommend getting a guard before the Courtship Dance. Alpha’s are gonna be all over you.”

On the dance floor, TJ and Steve swayed to the beat of the music. The Omega scrunched up his nose as if smelling something off-putting. TJ couldn't explain it; the tall blond he was dancing with was attractive, but _something_ about the way he smelled didn't sit right with him.

“You smell funny,” TJ said softly, but just loud enough that the couples dancing around them could easily overhear. The Omega looked up at the large blond and scrunched up his nose again as if to emphasize his point.

“I guess they don’t cover that in presentation classes anymore?” Steve asked softly, not taking offense. “When an Omega or Alpha meets someone that’s not biologically compatible, the scent smells, not exactly repulsive, but somewhat off. It’s like your body doesn’t dislike the scent but isn’t attracted to it.” He offered a smile to the younger brunet, wondering if he was perhaps related to the one in the metal mask.

“Or you just smell funny,” TJ smirked, pale eyes glimmering with mischief. The Omega didn’t get any closer than was required of the dance.

Smiling in response to the humor he saw in the unknown man’s eyes, Steve shot back, “well, you smell like baby powder and butt cream to me, so does that mean you smell funny, too?”

Snorting softly, TJ grinned at the large Alpha, “perhaps we both smell funny? Though I really hope I don’t smell like _butt cream_ to everyone . . . how embarrassing would that be?”

Chuckling, Steve shook his head. “Probably don’t, Off Limits, but to me you do. Funny how to me you smell like a toddler. What do I smell like to you?” It was a strange conversation to have at a Mating Ball, but Steve felt relaxed, not pressured.

“Old people? Like the hand lotion the old man who does some of my tests wears . . . and ice? It’s odd, I don’t like it very much, never have liked the cold very much,” the younger man frowned softly but the expression brightened after a moment.

“Sorry I smell like an old doctor to you, Off Limits,” Steve stopped smiling, but not feeling offended. He thought it strangely, sadly accurate that the young man could smell oldness and ice on Captain America. “Are you in college now?”

“Never been to school,” TJ said absently, eyes trailing to look over at his handlers who seemed to not be paying close attention to him.

“Privately tutored?” Steve asked, “no wonder you might not have gotten the presentation classes.”

“I was taught what I needed and nothing more,” TJ answered cryptically, looking back up at Steve as the song could be heard trailing off. As soon as the song was over, TJ looked over at the two guards and back to Steve. “Thanks,” was all the Omega said before slipping away into the crowd in the opposite direction of his chatting guards.

Steve watched the man disappear into the crowd, a sad look in his vivid eyes.

After several more minutes of small talk, Bucky said, “Thanks.” He sighed and nodded a farewell to the unknown Alpha woman. Immediately he turned and headed towards one of the servants, this time unaware that the intriguing blond man had finished his dance and stood quite close. Looking at the Beta serving drinks, he asked “I need a restroom, please?” Perhaps he could wash up and ease some of his scent people seemed to be noticing.

She nodded and provided directions then turned back to her work.

Bucky slipped from the room, unaware that he had suddenly attracted a feathered tail. He walked into the designated male’s restroom and over to the sink, running the cold water. He removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, then took off his tie. Pulling over one of the cloth washcloths provided by Stark, Bucky soaked the cloth in the cold liquid. Opening his collar, he began to bathe his neck and face, trying to get rid of the flush of heat he must have acquired in the overpopulated ballroom.

“You do smell divine, so much better than the last time I smelled you,” Raven groaned as he stepped into the restroom, hungrily eyeing the Omega as the brunet loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his dress shirt.

Stunned, Bucky whirled around at the voice. “Raven, sorry. I thought I was alone in here. I’ll leave you,” ignoring his discarded clothing, Bucky began to sidle around the Alpha towards the door.

Grabbing the Omega’s right bicep tightly, Raven growled into the brunet’s ear, “What if I don’t want to be alone? C’mon, _Thomas_ , we can lock the door. Your scent is intoxicating. So much more mature than I expected.”

“How rude of our host, to provide you a key to a bathroom instead of a bedroom,” Bucky said, without much thought to the deeper meaning behind his words. “But it’s not time for the Courtship to begin . . . I think we’ve got another couple of dances, so . . .” he tugged his right arm.

Raven tightened his grip and pushed the Omega backwards harshly, so that the brunet stumbled against the sink. “You’ll leave when I tell you to,” the Alpha growled.

“Damn . . .” Bucky whimpered as pain radiated across his lower back. “Look, Raven. Don’t make me hurt you, okay? I’ve come to have fun . . . not fight with someone.”

Laughing mockingly at the Omega, Raven sauntered over to Bucky and placed his hands on either side of the brunet’s sides, trapping him. “You smell like a bitch in heat . . . don’t tell me you don’t want it. Everyone could smell you, and you’re flirting like some whore. You’re begging for it.”

Eyes widening, Bucky suddenly thought of just what the man meant . . . shit! That’s why he felt off; his heat was starting! “No!“ Bucky pushed at the man with both hands, his left shifting oddly from his posture and the stumble he’d taken. “No. Leave me alone, Raven!”

Hardly moving from the shove, Raven slid one hand to grip the back of Bucky’s neck tightly. “Don’t be like that . . .” The older man ground against the younger’s crotch and grinned in delight as Bucky’s shaft responded willingly enough, despite the whimper the brunet gave. Raven added with another grinding motion, “I’m meant to have you. I will have you, my sweet Thomas.”

“I believe the man told you to back off,” Steve snapped as he entered the restroom; he had smelled the distressed aroma coming from under the door and decided to investigate.

Growling softly, the redhead turned to glare at the blond interloper. “Go get your own bitch. This one’s mine already.” He pulled the slender brunet over, exposing the man’s neck by pushing back the collar of his dress shirt. “I’ll be claiming him . . .”

Bucky whimpered, unable to get into position to really defend himself; he hadn’t kept up his defense training since he’d found out he was pregnant with Joey, and he was sorely out of practice. God, he felt stupid for neglecting his own training.

Steve released a low growl from the back of his throat and stormed over to the older man; gripping the redhead’s jacket tightly, the blond pulled harshly. “He told you to leave!”

“Unhand me, _boy_.” Raven snarled back. “I’ve claimed him for the night, so he’s mine for the taking.”

Twisting ineffectually, Bucky tried to hit or kick Raven, but his blows fell mostly ignored on the older Alpha. It was as if his body refused to put much fight in his defense since his heat was blossoming . . . around two virile Alpha men.

Seeing white, the distressed aromas that the Omega released blinding him, Steve raised his fist and brought it down hard and fast onto the older man’s nose. A satisfying crunching sound filled the room.

“Fuck!” The man screamed, letting go of the wriggling Omega and clutching at his nose. “How dare you assault me! I’ll have you thrown from all events. You’ll be blacklisted, unable to get a mate . . . ever!” Raven reached once more for Bucky’s collar, apparently intent on dragging his claimed mate away.

“I’ll tell them I was stopping a rape!” Steve snapped, “Let go of him . . . final warning.”

Raven growled and thrust Bucky onto his knees, face practically buried in the older man’s crotch. Finally, Bucky found himself in a position he could use to his advantage. He reached up and tightly gripped the man’s hips, thrusting his face in Raven’s crotch, and biting as hard as he could. The man let out a howl of pain and shock, ending on a blood-curdling scream, but Bucky didn’t stop clenching his jaws as hard as he could, intent on castrating the man if he had to.

Eyes widening at the display in front of him, Steve jolted into action. The blond man kneeled down next to the Omega, “Okay . . . it’s okay. Let him go . . . that’s enough!”

Obeying instinctively, unsure why but not caring, Bucky let his jaws relax and open. He couldn’t find it in himself to disobey that forceful voice, that strong dominating Alpha scent. This man . . . this man knew how to be an Alpha, knew how to take charge . . . and protect? Bucky pushed back from Raven’s hips and watched coldly as the older man dropped to the ground, curling into a fetal position and howling in continued pain. Without thinking, Bucky backed into the blond’s chest and waited.

That was when Steve smelt the strong smell of an Omega in heat; the distressed aromas had covered the smell before, but now nothing could distract the Alpha from his scent . . . it smelled so familiar. Instinctively, Steve wrapped his arms around the brunet and hoisted both of them to their feet. “Are you okay?” The Alpha asked, trying desperately to push away his instinct that told him to bend the Omega over the sink and fuck him.

Turning and wrapping his arms around the blond, feeling grateful for the rescue, the Alpha’s intervention, Bucky nodded into his neck. He whispered, “yeah, thanks,” then breathed and whimpered, trying to fight the almost overwhelming desire. He refused to allow himself to attack this man . . . . he’d control his body if it was the last thing he did.

Steve cleared his throat and said, “We should get out of here . . . I’m sure someone heard him scream. Don’t wanna be here when help arrives. Unless you wanna stay and give a statement?”

“Can’t,” Bucky whimpered and flushed as his erection throbbed with every dulcet tone of the man next to him. Shifting his hips away from the blond’s thigh, Bucky tried to at least pretend he wasn’t fully aroused by the dominant protection of this man.

Nodding, Steve placed his hand on the small of the brunet’s back, leading him towards the door.

“You’ll fucking pay . . . I’ll rip you apart, Thomas! You _will_ be mine!” Raven called in misery from the floor.

Bucky shuddered and leaned slightly into the blond’s touch, away from the man writhing on the floor, smelling of blood and urine.

Steve paused at the door, “You can’t go out there . . .” the blond froze, looking down at the brunet with wide eyes, “All the Alpha’s in the building are going to smell you.”

The brunet nodded and pressed into Steve’s side. “Maybe your scent will scare them off long enough?” he whispered, voice barely distinguishable.

“Tony’s locked the doors . . . would you mind if we went to my room? I promise I won’t do anything . . . I just don’t want ya to get hurt,” the super soldier offered, trying not to take advantage of the Omega that had obviously gone into heat.

With a low, needy groan, Bucky finally pressed his hardness against the other man’s hip. “Take me . . . wherever.” He kissed at the man’s slightly salt-sweated neck, enjoying the tang under his tongue. It’d been a long time since he’d been mated . . . such a long time. And this man was everything he’d enjoyed . . . “Your room,” Bucky confirmed.

Growling as the Omega kissed his sensitive neck, Steve nodded and left the restroom. Just as he’d expected, the brunet’s scent attracted any Alpha close enough to smell it. Snaking his hand so that it rested on the brunet’s hip, Steve pulled the brunet closer to his side. The action brought back memories of Steve having to do the same thing when his old mate had gone into heat overseas. The blond Alpha growled viciously at any other Alphas that got too close.

Jarvis stepped forward with several Beta servants, blocking anyone from approaching the pair. Carefully, the Omega butler asked “Do you need me to get him a ride, sir? Or a bodyguard for the night?”

“I’ll handle it, Jarvis.” Steve snapped, his voice a low growl, not thinking straight as the smell of another Omega overwhelmed his senses. “Please, just get us to my room.”

Looking concerned, even with the mask blocking half of his face, the tall Englishman nodded and guided them from the hallway and through a cleverly hidden door. He led them up the hidden servant’s stairs and down a long hallway. “Here, sir.” Jarvis said, turning a worried look on the pair. “Sir? Is he aware enough to consent to this? Do I need to send for suppressants?”

Bucky lifted his head, glaring at the servant through his metal mask. “I fucking want this, okay? Now let me get in there before that freak in feathers comes after me again.”

Stunned, Jarvis bowed and hurried off to check on this _freak in feathers_ that had allegedly attacked one of the guests. He also intended to find Sergeant Barnes’ missing jacket and tie.

**************

Looking over his shoulder, not paying attention to where he was going, TJ made sure that Nick and Phil were still preoccupied. The Omega didn’t want to mate someone the committee had chosen for him . . . he didn’t want his two handlers, the closest thing to fathers he’d ever had, to retire and leave him to fend for himself against some _Alpha_. If he could avoid meeting the Alpha he was promised to all evening, maybe Nick and Phil wouldn’t retire. His bland room at the facility wasn’t so bad; he could live there if it meant not being forced to mate some Alpha he didn’t know.

Watching the quickly approaching brunet in the patterned silk mask, Johnny smiled behind his silver and gold tempered mask. The stranger moved with grace, a controlled strength, like a great cat on a leisurely stroll. He seemed determined to get where he was going, but not hurried. Unfortunately, his determination drove him right into Johnny. “Whoa!” the Alpha laughed, grabbing the obviously distracted Omega’s shoulders to balance him.

Head snapping around to look at the tall blond, TJ blinked. From what he could see, this stranger looked much like the Alpha he just dance with . . . but smelled far more appealing. “Oops, sorry . . . wasn’t looking . . . do you have a taller, larger brother?”

“Nope,” Johnny grinned. “I have a shorter, smaller sister.”

“Well, then you have an evil twin that’s certainly planning your demise in the ballroom,” TJ never stopped and thought about the words he spoke or how odd they may come across.

“Really?” Johnny glanced around. “So, will you save me from him?”

Looking back over his shoulder, TJ suddenly grabbed Johnny’s hand and pulled the larger blond with a force unbecoming to the Omega’s size. TJ lead Johnny towards the opposite end of the room, frowning when he came in contact with a locked door.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked the oddly skittish Omega, though he enjoyed the lean stranger’s confidence in pulling around an Alpha, rather than letting the Alpha take over. It was refreshing to find an Omega who didn’t feel like playing the shy, weak follower.

“Is there a place to get air? Or are we all stuck in this room?” TJ asked, looking around the large ballroom again.

“Not this room. The rules say the house gets locked down, but not the ballroom. C’mon,” Johnny reversed them so he was the one leading, taking the brunet into the hall through a servant’s door. He led the slender figure down the hall, up a flight of steps, and into a back bedroom, using the key he’d been assigned to open the door. But rather than do what was expected of an Alpha at a Mating Ball, Johnny avoided the bed and took his new friend to the balcony, opening the french doors to let in the cold night air. “Better?”

Stepping outside, TJ grinned widely as he breathed in the fresh air; this was the first time the Omega had ever been able to stop and look out at a view of real nature. Leaning against the railing, TJ’s smile brightened, he pointed to some trees several yards away, “those are cherry blossom trees, aren’t they?”

“Yup,” Johnny stepped out onto the cold balcony, right next to the enthusiastic Omega. “And they’ll bloom sometime in April or May depending on the weather.”

“Does blooming early harm them?” TJ asked, not tearing his eyes from the trees.

“Well, forcing anything to hit fertility early can’t be really good for it, but if the tree decides to bloom early on it’s on, it shouldn’t harm it any.” Johnny smiled at the other man, who was his own six foot height.

“Oh,” TJ’s smile faded ever so slightly; he turned back into the room, “does the door lock?”

“Yes, it does. Hey, are you in trouble? Need help?” Johnny frowned, watching the man’s graceful movements.

“Define trouble,” TJ hummed softly, heading towards the door and flipping the lock with a resounding click, making the Omega smile again.

“Something harmful or unwanted?” Johnny called after him, walking to the balcony doors and watching the Omega.

“Unwanted, yes,” TJ answered with a nod, “harmful, maybe. Seeing into the future is not one of my abilities, they checked for that.” The Omega, satisfied that the entrance was locked, roamed around the room, taking in every little detail.

“They?” Johnny smiled, shutting the balcony doors behind him. He sank onto a chair by a desk, watching the brunet’s graceful exploration. “So, you’ve been tested for abilities? That _is_ interesting. Did they find any?”

Humming his confirmation, TJ pulled out a book from the bookshelf and began flipping through the pages, “a few.”

“Me, too,” the blond agreed. “So, someone’s pursuing you? Maybe an Alpha coming on too strong?” Johnny made no move to get out of his chair.

TJ scrunched up his nose, pale eyes flickering to look over at Johnny, “I’d say. He’s suppose to claim me tonight and mate me. I don’t have a say in the matter.”

Frowning, Johnny straightened, “that’s a bit old fashioned. Current rules say he can only offer. He can’t force a mating even if this is a Mating Ball.”

“Like I said, I don’t get a say in the matter. But, if I can avoid him for the evening, maybe he’ll find someone else,” TJ shrugged; he put back the book in it’s correct spot and looked over at the bed. The brunet tilted his head and studied the piece of furniture for several moments. Without a word, the Omega walked over and began to remake the sheets and comforter in the way he’d been taught his entire life.

Not interrupting this apparently nervous habit of the other man’s, Johnny said, “look, if you do wind up with this guy your folks set up, you’re allowed to tell him you’re not interested.”

“ _Folks_? That’s an odd term,” TJ flattened the comforter, easing the fabric into place before stepping back and looking at his work. “I’ve never heard that term before. _Folks_?”

“Means people. Folks like in old folks, or young folks. Can also mean parents or people who raised you.” Johnny grinned at the quirkiness of the other man.

“Oh, I don’t have any of those,” TJ said, looking at blond sitting down, “parents, I mean.”

“So, no one raised you? You just stepped out of the sea, fully formed, like a dream? I like that,” Johnny teased.

Smirking, TJ pulled at his stiff collar; he wanted to go back to his normal clothes, at least those were comfortable. “Why must one get dressed up for this? It’s uncomfortable and the mask is making me hot.”

“Lots of folks like getting dressed up in fancy clothes, so majority rules, I guess,” Johnny chuckled. “But we can take off the masks if you’d rather?”

Not waiting another moment, TJ untied the mask and pulled it off. The Omega rubbed his face, sighing in relief as the air hit his flushed skin.

Johnny followed suit, smiling, waiting for the inevitable recognition that came with his very famous identity as the Human Torch. He held the mask by the ties, loosely in one hand, watching the very pretty brunet man that he’d inadvertently fallen in with. Softly, he said, “yeah, I’m Johnny,” as if the other man already knew and he was confirming.

“And I’m TJ,” the Omega said absently, still enjoying the coolness on his skin, absolutely no recognition on his features, “or Thomas, but I prefer TJ.”

Nodding, Johnny walked over and reached out to loosen TJ’s tie and unbutton his top button. “There,” he said and stepped back. “So, you really have no idea who I am?” Johnny wasn’t sure if that was good or not. He was so used to being fawned over, the center of attention. Anonymity felt both terrifying and . . . liberating.

“Should I?” TJ tilted his head, looking at the blond with confused eyes. “Do most people know you?”

Nodding, Johnny said softly, “pretty much everyone knows who I am. It’s one of the reasons masks are used at these things, to hide the famous and make us blend in a bit.”

“Whatcha famous for?” TJ asked, curiosity in his eyes.

Laughing a bit, Johnny opened the balcony doors once more. He stepped out onto the ledge and turned to face TJ. “Promise not to scream?” he asked, a playful hint to his tone.

“I can try, but I already told you, I can’t see the future,” TJ teased right back, watching the other man intently.

Nodding, Johnny said, “I’m known as the Human Torch,” and with that, he let his flames out, engulfing himself in heat and fire.

TJ’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t let out a scream. “Does it hurt?” The Omega asked after several minutes of simply watching the Alpha.

Johnny eased off the flames and immediately flushed when he realized he’d burned off his tuxedo. Only his treated boxers remained. “No, but it has embarrassing after effects?” He headed for the bed to grab the comforter and wrap up in it.

TJ looked at Johnny, appreciating the sculpted abs he saw before they were covered. Unlike the man TJ had danced with, Johnny smelled of bonfires and warmth. “Were you born with that ability?” Despite Fury’s continual complaints, TJ never stopped asking questions.

“Nope, it was a work-related accident actually.” Shaking his head, Johnny grinned wider. “I can’t believe you really don’t know who I am. Where’ve you been for the past eleven years?”

“Same place I’ve been for the past twenty-three years,” TJ answered with a shrug, the Omega stepped over to fix the bed which Johnny had messed up when he pulled off the comforter.

“Twenty-three? Is that how old you are?” Johnny grinned, sinking back onto the chair, wrapped in the comforter.

“Yeah,” TJ confirmed, continuing his straightening of the bed, “twenty-four in August,” looking over at Johnny, the Omega asked, “and you?”

Nodding, Johnny said, “thirty-one in June. Been able to catch fire since I was nineteen.” He watched TJ fidgeting with the bed then asked, “do you ever sit?”

“I do a lot of sitting,” TJ murmured, “lots of the tests have me sitting. That or exercising. I sit when I play the piano, sometimes for hours if I’m left alone for that long, which isn’t very common.”

“You play piano? That’s cool,” Johnny shifted. “You any good?”

“My tree seems to think so, it always listens,” TJ responded, finally satisfied enough to step away from the bed to walk back over to the french doors and look outside.

Glancing over to the doors, Johnny said, “I hear plants love music. You looking for snow? I know it’s New Year’s Eve, but snow might not be welcome tonight for most people.”

“Never seen snow,” TJ said softly.

Standing, Johnny walked over to TJ and glanced over his shoulder out the doors. “So, you really were raised in a lab, huh?” He kept his voice very soft.

Looking over at Johnny, TJ bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, “yeah . . . this is my first time out. And it was just to mate me off to some old guy.”

Sounding a cross between hopeful and playful, Johnny said, “I’m old. Well, _older_.” He smiled.

A sudden dawning crossed the Omega’s features, “can an Omega be mated twice?”

“Mated as in sex or mated as in bonded?” Johnny asked instantly.

“Marked? Claimed? Whatever you call it,” TJ waved in the air.

“Ah, bonded. No, that’s a one time thing unless the mate dies.” Johnny continued to watch the brunet, smiling softly, enjoying just _being_ with TJ. It was the first time he’d ever felt relaxed, no need to show off.

“Can you mark me?” TJ asked suddenly, sounding completely serious.

“You want to bond with me?” Johnny looked surprised.

“Why not?” TJ questioned with urgency, “that way the old Alpha can’t have me, and I don’t have to go back. You’d be my Alpha, you’d have say over where I go.”

Nodding, Johnny switched the words so TJ would understand what he asked, “I would be your Alpha. You would be _my_ mate, bonded to me, having my pups . . .”

“Sure, it’s going to happen anyway, right? You seem like a good guy, and you smell nice,” TJ insisted, looking up at Johnny. “I - - I could make you happy, right?”

“God, you could make me very happy, TJ. I feel _comfortable_ with you.” Johnny leaned in, closer to the other man, breathing his heady scent, like sugar cookies. “Just don’t want you to feel trapped with me is all.”

“I won’t,” TJ pushed, now that he saw a way out of his predicament, the Omega knew he needed to go through with his plan. Johnny _did_ seem like a nice Alpha, and he could keep TJ out of the facility and mating some old man.

“It’ll hurt,” Johnny waited then leaned the rest of the way in for a kiss, slanting his head so his mouth fit over TJ’s. Up until then, Johnny Storm had always dated women, but his blood sang for this man.

Gasping softly into Johnny’s mouth, TJ kissed back needily, an odd fire in his veins from the kiss. Johnny’s warmth surrounded TJ and the Omega wanted nothing more than to get lost in it. TJ mewled, a desperate noise, as the fire only intensified with each moment he spent kissing the Alpha. Slick, something TJ hadn’t experienced since when he first presented as an Omega, began to coat his passage, soaking into the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

At the enthusiastic response, the increased scent of needy Omega, Johnny’s own Alpha instincts began to kick in. He slid one arm around TJ’s waist and pulled him up tight, letting the quilt slide to the floor. His other hand carded through TJ’s soft brown curls, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth, as if searching, tasting. He moaned in pleasure at the sweet taste of his lover.

Pulling Johnny closer, TJ keened into Johnny’s mouth, his arms wrapping around the Alpha’s neck. The Omega ground against the blond’s pelvis, gasping at the intense pleasure the friction caused; he’d never felt anything like it.

With a low groan, Johnny broke the kiss and moved his lips to TJ’s neck, kissing and nipping lightly. He ground back, letting their clothed erections slide and rub. Softly, Johnny said, “feels better without the barriers, pet. But dry hump is good if that’s all you’re up for.”

Pulling back slightly so he could look at Johnny with lust blown eyes, TJ mewled again and started unfastening his belt so he could remove his trousers. With every moment that passed, the scent of desperate, needy Omega became stronger. The young Omega had never felt like this before, a fire thrumming through his body, clouding his mind until all he could think about was his need.

Johnny reached over to help TJ in removing his dress clothes, his own need singing through him, answering the rise in TJ. Once the brunet was bare, Johnny stripped off his own boxers then smiled, letting his eyes rove over the beautiful younger man. He reached for TJ and pulled him close, hard cock thudding into the other man’s needy erection. Groaning at the slide of flesh against flesh, Johnny nodded, “told ya it’d be good, baby.”

Gripping at Johnny’s back, nails scratching against the blond’s flesh, TJ moaned breathlessly. The Omega’s slick had already begun to drip down his inner thighs, “I - - I . . . need . . .”

Blinking slowly, Johnny suddenly came to his senses a bit. “Damn, TJ, are you in heat?” he asked, worried and aroused at the same time. He’d never been with an Omega in heat before. Caressing the brunet’s lithe body, Johnny tried to remember why it was important for an Alpha to tend a heat, not to ignore it. His father had told him, so long ago. Kissing at TJ’s neck, the blond remembered something about a fever. “You feel flushed, pet?”

Keening, a soft clicking noise from the back of the Omega’s throat, TJ moved his head down to nuzzle and scent over the Alpha’s scent glands. The brunet continued to grind, panting slightly. He had the desperate desire to submit to the Alpha, to present himself and get the relief that he hadn’t even known he needed.

Nodding at the silent response, Johnny reached behind TJ and stroked over his puckered ring of muscle, checking for heat and slick. He was surprised to find that, not only was TJ very hot and very wet, but his entrance had opened enough for two fingers to easily slide inside. “Definitely in heat, baby.” Scooping up TJ into strong arms, Johnny carried him the two steps to the bed and laid him down. He kissed the other man as he lay next to him, shifting his hand to the front and stroking TJ’s erection. “I’ll take care of you, baby. I’ll be real good for you.”

Canting into the touch, TJ whimpered and subconsciously let his legs open a bit wider, giving the Alpha complete access. The Omega could remember brief lessons on what he’d feel like when he went into heat . . . but this seemed so much more intense than what he’d been warned about. A flush covered his cheeks and traveled down to his chest, his eyes were completely blown and it seemed like the Omega couldn’t even form words.

With a nod, Johnny stroked back between TJ’s legs, once more over his entrance, and let his fingers dip slightly into that moist heat. “Want me here, baby, or just in front?” He kissed at TJ’s neck, nipping softly where his shoulder joined his neck, right over his glands.

Moaning loud and needily, TJ canted once more, pushing Johnny’s fingers deeper. Despite never having something _in_ him, the Omega wanted more. He wanted to be filled and fucked . . . mated and _claimed_.

“This what you want, baby?” Johnny asked, sliding his fingers in further, twisting and curling. He had no experience pleasuring a man, but used his knowledge and experience with the various women he’d bedded. When he was as deep as two knuckles, he stroked around in a circle, eyes widening at TJ’s immediate and forceful reaction.

Crying out as an intense jolt of pleasure ran through his body, TJ’s hips thrust up off the bed and his hands reached up and behind him to grab something, _anything_. The wooden headboard creaked and groaned under the small Omega’s tight, white-knuckled grip.

“That good, huh?” Johnny asked, amazed. He nodded, filing away that information, and tried to carefully find the spot again so he’d know where his lover’s erogenous zone was in the future.

Yelping as Johnny brushed over his prostate again, TJ’s hands actually managed to crack the thick, wooden headboard. The young Omega panted and looked up at Johnny, “p - - please . . . need . . .”

Sensing that TJ was too far gone and needed relief soon, Johnny slid his fingers from that very hot passage. He kissed TJ’s lips hungrily, slanting his head so he could seal their mouths, sliding his tongue past those plush lips. Carefully, Johnny grasped himself and lined up to TJ’s passage. He began to ease his thickness into his lover.

Keening, low and needy, TJ canted up, pushing Johnny that much deeper into his hot passage. There was a slight burn as the Alpha’s cock stretched his walls, but the Omega only focused on the intense pleasure as Johnny sunk in deeper.

Groaning low, burying himself as deep inside the Omega as he could, Johnny continued to kiss his lover. He gave TJ a chance to accommodate, knowing somewhere in his brain that this man was a virgin. After several long, still minutes of merely kissing and holding deep, Johnny began to move, his thrusts long, deep, and sure. He lifted his mouth and began kissing TJ’s forehead and cheeks and neck. “So beautiful, TJ, so perfect,” he murmured.

Mewling as Johnny began to thrust, it took a few clumsy times before the inexperienced Omega met the Alpha’s rhythm. The Omega pried his hands from the headboard to wrap his arms around his lover. Running his nails down Johnny’s back, TJ brought the blond in closer, wanted his lover as close as possible.

“My precious Omega,” Johnny breathed out, kissing at the spot where TJ’s gland was. He continued thrusting, deep and hard, his pace increasing naturally as the tension built, closer and closer towards their release. He felt in sync with the Omega below him and knew his own orgasm rose with TJ’s. As he felt the tightening in his balls, Johnny breathed out, “mine!” and sank his teeth into that gland, releasing endorphins mixed with light blood. He claimed his mate, just as he released deep into TJ’s womb, filling him with jet after jet of hot seed.

Crying out at the bite, TJ clutched tightly to his lover, trying to hold back so he wouldn’t hurt Johnny. The Omega followed his lover over the edge, striping both their torsos with thick white cum. “Your’s, your’s . . .” he panted out, his body going lax after his orgasm, his first, nearly overwhelming orgasm.

Lapping and kissing at the tender bite mark, Johnny hummed into TJ’s skin, satiated and glowing warm and content. He lifted vivid blue eyes and smiled at his new mate, feeling the need to protect and cherish him. Carefully, still deeply embedded inside TJ, Johnny tried to pull out but froze as he found he couldn’t. Somehow he’d become trapped _inside_ TJ. Groaning lightly, Johnny buried his face in TJ’s shoulder once more. “Knotted . . . gonna last about half an hour, I think . . .”

Blinking, momentarily coming back to himself between waves of his first heat, TJ asked, “you _think_? Have you not done this before?”

Johnny lifted his head and shrugged slightly. “Sex? Yeah, with women, not men. With an Omega in heat? Never. Knotted? Again, never. I’ve been active, but very . . . reserved when it came to actually mating. I’ve been saving myself for the right mate.” He leaned over and kissed TJ’s lips softly. “Does it hurt? Feels damn tight . . . real good to me.”

Humming, smiling up at Johnny with a blissful expression, TJ admitted, “a little . . . but not in a bad way? It feels . . . right?”

Relief and pleasure crossed the blond’s features and he kissed the brunet gently then a bit more passionately. “Yeah, it feels _right_.” He touched his forehead to TJ’s and sighed. “Like us, we’re _right_ together, my love.”

**************

Steve unlocked the door in front of him and ushered the Omega into the guest room, shutting the door behind them. “Jarvis is right . . .” Steve said softly, “We don’t have to do anything.” The words burned as the blond spoke them, his body wanting nothing else than to mate with the desperate Omega in front of him.

Swallowing, Bucky began to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, intently watching the Alpha with his blue-grey eyes. “With or without you, I’m getting relief tonight. I haven’t had sex in five years, and I plan to correct that before sun-up.” Bucky turned and reached for the doorknob.

Growling possessively, Steve placed his hands on either side of the Omega’s face and crashed his lips against the brunet’s. He pressed the Omega’s body against the door and trailed his tongue against the other man’s lips, demanding entry.

Groaning, Bucky twined his fingers in the blond’s tuxedo lapels and tugged, grinding up against the bigger man. He slanted his head, deepening the kiss immediately, whimpering in need. Bucky opened his mouth under the onslaught of the hot tongue and sucked it in, nipping lightly at the tip.

Steve gripped the dress shirt that the Omega wore, and pulled against the fabric until he heard the satisfying rip as the silk shirt tore away from the brunet’s body. The blond broke the kiss and moved his head down to suck on one of the other man’s erect nipples, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Lifting his hands from the man’s jacket, Bucky tangled his right hand fingers in those soft blond tresses, tugging as he felt each nip, each suckle to his chest. He settled his left hand carefully on the man’s broad shoulder, but the misaligned prosthetic was more hindrance than help in the situation, so he basically ignored that arm completely. Letting his head fall back, Bucky groaned, “yes, please . . . “

Steve moved his head up slowly, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the brunet’s chest and neck. The blond ground down his hips, his growing erection grinding against the Omega’s. “Gotta get these clothes off,” Steve breathed into the brunet’s ear.

With a whimper, Bucky tried to pull back, tugging his chest from the other man’s hot mouth. “Need . . . to . . . get . . .” he whimpered each word, a needy, desperate noise at the back of his throat as he reached to undo his own trousers. He pushed them down and let them pool around his feet, followed swiftly by his silk boxers. Finally, his erection sprang up, long and thick and free, practically slamming up against his slightly flabby abdomen. Bucky didn’t care that he wasn’t as toned as once he was; after nine months of carrying a ten pound infant then a five hour cesarean section, who could blame him for letting go a bit during the following years, raising a kid practically alone. But none of those thoughts crossed the needy Omega’s mind as he grasped his mystery lover’s trousers, fumbling to unclothe the man, using mainly his right hand alone. “Need . . . you . . .” he gasped and whimpered.

Groaning loudly, Steve helped the struggling Omega undo his trousers, doing the same with his jacket and dress shirt. Effortlessly, the Alpha lifted the brunet, not breaking apart their kisses, and carried him over to the bed. Steve leaned over the Omega and breathed, “Ya gonna help me with my boxers?” before nipping at the other man’s neck, sucking on the skin, wanting to leave marks for the morning.

“Thought . . . you’d . . . never . . . ask . . .” Bucky moaned and slid his hands completely under the material to cup those firm globes. He began to knead the flesh of his lover's ass, pushing his hips up against the blond’s clothed erection, wiggling and bucking slightly.

“Off.” Steve growled, grinding his hips down onto the Omega.

Obediently, Bucky shifted his hands to the waistband and tugged the boxers as far down the man’s muscular legs as could be, without breaking groinal contact. Bucky pushed up again, his hot erection throbbing as it slid along his lover’s. “Off,” he confirmed.

Kicking the boxers the rest of the way off before leaning over, Steve ran his tongue along the inside of the Omega’s thigh, which was soaked with the brunet’s slick. “Smell so good, baby.” The Alpha breathed in deeply, savoring the scent.

“Only for you,” Bucky replied in his age-old response, not even thinking, just feeling. He arched his back in a silently needy plea to be filled.

Upon hearing the familiar response, Steve growled and nipped at the flesh of the brunet’s thigh before pushing himself up on his elbows. Slowly he inched his way up the other man, nipping and licking, and finally Steve’s hands rested on the mask that hid the man’s identity. “I know it ain’t customary . . . but I wanna see your face as I make love to you,” Steve breathed, unsure of how the man would respond.

Moaning, Bucky nodded his agreement. “Yeah, okay . . .” he breathed, writhing under the man’s clever mouth and hands. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.” The Omega groaned as he thrust against his lover again.

Cautiously, the Alpha untied the silk bands that held the mask in place. Steve lifted away the mask and he felt his whole world unravel. “Bucky?!”

Letting his eyes open, whimpering, Bucky reached for the blond’s shoulders and pulled him down for another needy kiss. “Don’t stop, please . . .”

The Alpha hadn’t seen Bucky in almost five years, and his mind went back to when the brunet had told him he hadn’t fucked in nearly five years. HIs mate hadn’t been with anyone else . . . why had he left then?

“Bucky?” Steve called out again, softer this time. “Buck . . . it’s really you.”

Blinking, sensing a shift in the atmosphere, a change in his lover, Bucky tried to focus on the man above him in the painted half-mask. “Yeah?” He felt confused, but his heat wanted to block all rational thought and he whimpered. “Please? Please?” He reached up his right hand to caress over the blond’s hard chest. “Now?” he begged the Alpha.

His Alpha instinct coming on full force, Steve growled and hooked one of the Omega’s legs over his hip and carefully began to insert one finger, slowly easing his way into the slick heat of the other man’s passage.

The needy brunet thrust up against that questing finger. “God, yes, more!” He groaned as he bucked into that large, hot hand.

Inserting a second finger, just as slowly as the first, Steve began to scissor his fingers; stretching the Omega. “You want me, Baby?” the blond growled, taking in the flushed features of his one-time mate.

Nodding, whimpering, Bucky thrust against his fingers. “Yes, please, I want you . . . please, fill me . . .” He tried to lean up a bit to kiss those flushed lips above him, begging under his breath to be filled, fucked.

Meeting the Omega halfway, Steve crashed his lips hard against Bucky’s, removing his fingers as he did so. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” The Alpha breathed into the brunet’s mouth.

Bucky cried out at the loss of the fingers. “God, yes! Fuck me, sweetheart, please!” He kissed the blond, his mouth sealing over the other man’s lips in desperation. Bucky slid his right hand down, reaching for his own erection, needing to feel release.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Steve growled as he sat up again.

With a whimper, Bucky pulled his hand away, obeying despite his desire. “Please?”

“No.” The Alpha ordered, “Want you to cum just from me inside you.” And with that, Steve began to slowly push into Bucky’s slick passage.

A high-pitched keen erupted from Bucky as he felt the thick fullness stretching him, burning him. God, he’d missed that feeling all those years! Tears came to Bucky’s eyes at the remembered agony of being without his mate for so long, and he moaned out, “yes, fill me! I need you.” He let himself image it was Steve in his arms, above him, dominating him, and Bucky buried his face in the solid chest of his unknown, masked lover.

Bottoming out, Steve groaned loudly and let the other man get use to his size before he began to move. After a few moments, the Alpha pulled out so that only his cockhead remained inside Bucky before snapping his hips forward. The scent of his Omega overwhelmed him; he never thought he’d smell his Bucky again. Pulling out again, Steve began his brutal pace; knowing that the Omega below him could handle a lot more that an average person.

Angling his hips, feet planted for leverage, Bucky began to rise to meet the hard pounding, loving the aching fullness, the stretching to almost over-full, the burn and pull. Bucky keened and whimpered, murmuring indistinguishably between grunts and pants.

“You’re . . . mine.” Steve growled out between thrusts, “You’re . . . mine.”

Without responding, without confirming, Bucky buried his face in the muscled shoulder above him, breathing in the familiar Alpha scent, groaning and whimpering and keening his need and desire.

Steve’s fingers tangled themselves into Bucky’s brown locks and tightened. He pulled back and extended the Omega’s neck; without giving it a second thought, the Alpha sank his teeth deep into Bucky’s shoulder. Marking the Omega as his, finally after all these years. Bucky was _his_ , and he wanted the world to know at last; they’d been denied for far too long over the decades.

Bucky let out a howl of pain mixed with absolute lust. His back arched to an impossible seeming angle and his eyes opened wide, pupils completely blown. “God, yes, _Steve_!” He called out, lost in his fantasy, scrabbling at the Alpha’s shoulders, scratching marks unconsciously into the bare flesh. And then the lithe brunet was cumming, hot jets spurting across their bellies and up to their chests, load after hot load roping out. He whimpered at each pulse of his manhood.

“You’re mine now, Buck,” Steve growled as his thrusts became erratic. The Alpha licked at the fresh wound he’d made, the copper taste of blood mixed with endorphins pushing the blond over the edge. He came hard and fast, painting Bucky’s walls with his seed.

Bucky’s scream faded into a whimper as the brunet whited out from the intense orgasm, coming to seconds later, his body lethargic and unable to move. He made a soft pleading noise in the back of his throat, eyes half closed as he stared languidly at the masked man above him, feeling his mate still thrusting even as he filled Bucky’s passage with cum.

Riding out the last of his orgasm, Steve stared into Bucky’s eyes. “Mine . . . mine . . . mine,” the Alpha gasped out, touching his masked forehead to his mate’s.

With a soft noise, Bucky let his eyes close, drifting on a cloud of exhausted satiation. “Steve’s,” he murmured, not giving total control to the unknown Alpha above him, but granting that power to his long lost mate, a man he could never see again. Bucky drifted to sleep in a happy, self-deluded cocoon, not quite hearing what the man tried to say to him.

“It’s me, Buck.” Steve murmured, “It’s me, Steve.”

The Alpha frowned slightly when he saw that Bucky had fallen asleep; pulling out of the Omega, Steve wrapped his arms around the brunet. Laying down on the bed, Steve ran his fingers through his mate’s hair. Looking down at his lover’s body, Steve’s eyes focused on his mate’s abdomen: there was just the barest, faintest hint of a pair of scars, slightly curving across the man’s surprisingly soft lower belly.

“Oh my God.” Steve gasped quietly. He knew what those scars were, and his heart felt like it could burst. Bucky had been pregnant, twice. He had two pups, and Steve knew they couldn’t have been _his_. Bucky would’ve told him; his mate would’ve said something. Bucky belonged to someone else?

Murmuring in his sleep, Bucky turned in Steve’s arms and snuggled into the warmth of his Alpha.

One thought crossed Steve’s mind before his eyes slipped shut from exhaustion: _What have I done?_


	5. The Morning After

Sunlight creeping in through the drawn curtains fell over Steve’s face, still enclosed in the uncomfortable painted mask. The bed beside him lay cold, empty, and must have been for some time. Blinking awake, Steve sat up, removing his mask as he did. His heart sank when he saw the empty bed next to him.

“Bucky?” Steve called out, but then he noticed that all the brunet’s clothes were missing, too. “Buck?” The Alpha tried again, getting to his feet.

The only things in the room were his own. There was no note . . . nothing. Bucky had left him . . . again.

A soft knock came to the door.

Quickly pulling on his boxers and then his trousers, Steve raced to the door, hoping that the knock belonged to Bucky. He ripped the door open and felt disappointment well in his core when he saw his best friend standing there instead of his elusive lover.

Sam stood there, smiling. “So, found a friend last night, Steve?” He asked in good cheer. “Stark’s got breakfast spread for those interested. Riley’s there. Hungry?”

Stumbling back to the bed, Steve let his head fall into his hands. Tears burned in his eyes as he felt the burning betrayal that rushed through his body.

“Hey!” Sam felt stunned at Steve’s reaction to an offer of food. “You okay, man?” He walked in and sniffed. Eyes widening he cleared his throat, face in his fist. “Look, whoever she is, I’m sure she’s okay with what happened . . . that’s why she played the game, right?”

“I marked him, Sam.” Steve muttered, “I marked him and he left . . . again.”

Sam shook his head, worry filling him. “No,” he denied, “that’s against the laws, Steve. No marking during the Courtship Dance and the aftermath.” He stood nervously, watching the blond.

Snapping his head up to meet his friend’s eyes, tears running unchecked down his cheeks, Steve replied, “I fucking marked him! My Bucky! And he fucking left me again!”

“Oh . . . kay . . .” Sam drawled. Sighing, he reached for Steve’s shirt. “Okay, we’ll . . . what?” He blinked as he suddenly processed Steve’s words. “Wait? Your ex was here? Last night? You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Steve shouted, standing up, throwing his hands in the air. “I saw him! I took off his mask and I saw him! It was Bucky! I . . . I marked him. He’s mine.” The Alpha nearly whimpered the last line.

“Yeah, I get it, you marked him. And he left you . . . “ Sam said, offering the shirt.

Snatching his shirt from his friend’s hand, Steve put it back on. “But it doesn’t matter! He left! He left me . . .”

Shaking his head, Sam frowned. “Why would he let you mark him if he was going to leave, Steve? That makes no sense.”

Eyes widening, Steve looked at his friend, his skin going pale. “He was in heat! Oh my God! He was in heat, Sam!”

“Shit,” Sam swore then sighed. “Okay, we’ll need to talk to Stark’s lawyer about this one, Steve. Once he comes to his senses he might try to press charges.” Sam reached for Steve’s jacket and tie.

“No.” Steve shook his head, “No . . . it wasn’t like that! I saved him from . . . being raped. That bastard tried to rape _my_ mate.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. Taking a deep breath, he said, “you need to tell me from the beginning, Steve. C’mon, let’s go get Riley from the table. Maybe Stark’ll unlock the doors early this year and we can get out.”

“Stark! He’ll have all the records of those who attended . . . he’ll have Bucky’s address!” Steve exclaimed, a small ounce of hope blooming in him; he might be able see his mate again.

“Right,” Sam agreed, tugging on his friend’s arm. “Let’s get Riley and go hunt up Stark for the address. Then we’ll get him to unlock the doors and let us out and you can tell me about what happened.” Sam led Steve from the bedroom.

“You have to help me find him, Sam. Please . . . I can’t lose him again.” Steve turned to look at his friend with pleading eyes.

Looking back at Steve, Sam nodded. “I will,” he sighed. “I’ll help you hunt the guy down so you can see him, find out why he keeps leaving you, breaking your heart. Okay?” Sam did not like the idea of this old partner continually hurting Steve.

**************

A key in the lock woke Johnny with a start, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room, taking in the furnishings and french doors to the balcony. He blinked a couple of times then looked at the bundle of masculinity in his arms, surprised that he hadn’t awoken with a female, but then recalling the night. He wondered, in the cold light of day, if TJ would be as keen to have Johnny for a mate as he had been the night before during his heat. Gently, Johnny dropped a kiss on TJ’s temple.

Squirming in Johnny’s arms, the Omega breathed in a deep breath of the Alpha’s scent, making TJ keen quietly again. TJ nuzzled at Johnny’s neck, taking in more of that warm, smoky aroma, wanting to lose himself in his mate’s scent. The Omega’s skin was still flushed and more slick had coated his entrance and thighs as another wave of his heat hit him.

The door opened before Johnny could respond further to his new mate. Without his wolf mask, Nick Fury, scowling, was an intimidating sight. He strode in and growled out, “get your damn hands off him! Didn’t I tell you last night he’s off limits? Dammit, TJ!” Nick grabbed up TJ’s clothing and reached for the Omega.

Whining, TJ burrowed his face into Johnny’s neck, holding his mate tightly and revealing the fresh mate mark to Nick.

“Damn,” Nick growled again. “Phil, get in here. You gotta handle the kid.” He turned and grabbed for Johnny instead, dragging the blond Alpha from the bed and shaking him like a dog shakes an errant puppy. “You little fuck! I’m pressing charges!”

Johnny gasped but didn’t argue, too surprised by the unexpected attack.

Phil hurried inside and eased TJ out of the bed; the Omega shouted, “no! Stop! He’s my mate! You can’t take me back!” The brunet struggled and shoved Phil away; the Beta handler stood no chance against the strong Omega, and he stumbled back a few steps with a shocked gasp. TJ _never_ fought, not physically, at least.

“TJ, stop!” Fury barked out in a commanding tone. “You weren’t supposed to mate him. He’s not allowed to mark you. It’s against the rules. No marking at the Alpha’s Ball, just meet and get to know someone.”

The commanding tone of the Alpha made TJ freeze but he shook his head, “you were going to make me mate some old man! I _picked_ my own mate! Johnny is _my_ Alpha! You can’t take me back! I belong with my _mate_!”

Nick shook his head and let go of Johnny, hauling TJ to his feet since he’d attacked Phil. “I wasn’t gonna _make_ you mate with anyone, you idiot. The committee chose you to go with Pierce, the _head_ of the committee. He’s rich, powerful, and really likes you. What better match could a kid like you hope to get in the world you live in?” Fury didn't let on whether he believe that hype or not.

“I didn’t _want_ to mate Alexander Pierce! He’s creepy! Let go of me!” TJ wrenched himself out of Nick’s hold, snarling viciously, “Johnny’s my mate, now!”

Johnny reached up for TJ, and pulled the other man against him, fitting their bodies together as if meant for each other. “No matter what was once planned, sir, things have changed. TJ and I are mates now. That can’t be changed.”

Nick shook his head and grabbed TJ by the arm, thrusting him, nude, towards the door. “Get him outta here, Phil,” he snapped, turning back to Johnny. “And you, Mr. Human Torch . . . yeah, I know you. You’re the youngest member of that damn superhero team, the guy with two girls on his arms and another in his bed. TJ is _not_ your fucking _trophy_ , so you fucking stay away!”

“No!” TJ fought against Phil, who struggled to force the Omega out of the room.

Nick whirled around and forced the pair from the room, kicking the door shut and leaning on it. “Don’t make me knock you out and carry your ass home, TJ!”

“Let me back in there!” TJ pushed Phil again, who collided heavily with the wall on the other side.

“You fucking stop manhandling my mate like that!” Fury growled. “And if you don’t behave and go home so we can figure out how to tell Pierce he has to look for a different mate, I’ll press rape charges on your boy and let him rot in prison. I _can_ have that mark removed!”

Pale eyes filling with tears, TJ looked at Nick with betrayal and hurt, “screw you, Nick,” the Omega spat, venom dripping from his tones, though the angry man didn’t make any more moves to get away. He couldn’t let them lock up Johnny.

“Yeah, screw the world, kid,” Nick spat back and grabbed the pair of boxers from his mate's hands. “Put them on or I bring you outta here streakin’.”

TJ snatched the boxers out of Nick’s hand and put them on, glaring at the Alpha handler. “I thought you cared about me . . .” the Omega snarled, pale eyes snapping with the anger he felt.

“I do, kid,” Nick sighed, “that’s why I’m gonna figure out how to tell Pierce you’re off limits, unless you give me a reason to remove that mark and let Pierce have your ass.” Shoving TJ’s shirt at him, Nick said, “call the car, Phil. We’re skipping breakfast.”

Phil did as he was told and ordered the driver to meet them at the front of the mansion. TJ took his shirt from Nick with a wary expression, “you won’t make me mate him?”

Nick shook his head. “I was never gonna force you to choose him, TJ. My duty is to protect and guide you. I had to bring you to the ball. You were supposed to meet up with a guy with a drink at the buffet. Then, any mating was up to you. The laws say so. Anything else is rape.” Looking around, Nick dropped his voice. “Now, I can claim you did as told. You met a guy in a mask at the buffet, and he was holding a drink. You struck up the flirtation and went off with him. And you, not knowing who it was supposed to be, obediently mated with the man. Got that? None of this rebellion crap. You were obeying. And it was a mistaken identity situation. But now you’re claimed, can’t do much about it can we? Not unless you cry rape.”

“Johnny didn’t rape me,” TJ insisted, “I wanted it.”

Rolling his eyes, Nick thrust TJ’s trousers at him. “You listen to a word I said, kid?”

“Yes, I met a man in a mask at the buffet who was holding a drink. I started flirting and we went off to mate,” TJ repeated, pulling on his pants.

“As ordered, you were ordered to flirt with that man, TJ, that’s important. We were told to have you flirt with Pierce, and that was the description he gave, so you were doing what you were told to do. It’s not your fault that it was the wrong man. That no one,” Nick gave TJ a hard stare, “told you who you were hooking up with.”

“I did as ordered,” TJ confirmed with a nod.

“Good, now, we rely on Storm’s overwhelming need to show off and let him tell the world he’s got himself a pretty Omega for a mate, and Pierce can’t do anything to stop it. You were willing, even if ordered, and Storm’s accepting, and there you have it. You move in with one of the richest heroes in New York, and turn a blind eye to his infidelity, and you are finally free.”

Taking and releasing a deep breath, TJ nodded, “okay . . .”

Nick looked over at Phil. “The doors unlocked yet, Phil?” he asked on a slightly gentler tone.

“They are going to open them early for us,” Phil confirmed with a nod.

**************

In the breakfast room, Bucky absently pushed his eggs around on his plate, waiting for people to wake up and come in, maybe Rumlow and Hill . . . or even Stark, so he could get out of the mansion and get some air. His entire body ached, he felt dizzy and nauseous, and his shoulder joint hurt like hell. And he had let some guy in a mask fuck him senseless . . . and _mark_ him. Fuck! Bucky reached for his coffee and took a deep sip of the bitter liquid, trying to fight his uneasy stomach. He’d have to do something about the mark . . . Bucky absolutely could not be claimed - - it was too dangerous.

“We have to find him,” Steve whispered into Sam’s ear as they entered the breakfast room. The blond eyed the area, only a handful of people were in the dining hall, and almost instantly his eyes landed on a familiar brunet looking down at his plate. “Bucky?” Steve called out, tearing away from his friend.

Bucky’s head shot up at the call, and his grey-blue eyes widened. “Steve?” he rasped, his voice still rusty since he hadn’t spoken at all that morning. Instantly, Bucky reached up and covered his mate-mark, instinctively, unaware of what he did.

Surprised at the luck, Sam went to his own mate’s side, arms encircling Riley as the dark-skinned counselor kept a silent watch on Steve’s interaction with the other super soldier. Sam would interfere if needed, but by rights Steve had to find out why his lover had left him . . . and if there was a future for them now.

Kneeling down at the side of his mate, Steve smiled. “You didn’t leave me. Y - - you stayed!”

“What?” Bucky felt confusion rise at his old partner’s behavior . . . the man he hadn’t seen for almost five years, and had tried just as long to forget . . . for Steve’s safety.

Smile faltering, Steve searched the Omega’s features, his mate looked pale and underfed, “You don’t remember, do you?”

The tip of his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Bucky studied those intense blue eyes, filled with worry and confusion. “Uh . . .” Bucky hedged, trying to figure out what Steve might be getting at. Was he asking about something from the last time they’d seen each other? That had been so long ago . . .

“Last night?” Steve breached.

“Last night?” Bucky echoed then went even paler. “That was you?” His voice dropped to almost inaudible and he looked like he wanted to pass out. His hand moved over his mate-mark, and he inadvertently let out a small whimper of fear.

Reaching out with one hand, Steve caressed Bucky’s face, “Yeah, Buck. That was me. Please, don’t leave me again. Please.”

“Shit,” Bucky whispered. He pushed up from the table, a sense of dread, of urgency over coming him. “I gotta go . . . I gotta go home . . .” He looked around desperately for Brock or Maria, not knowing how to deal with Steve . . . not when he’d kept so much from the man for so long . . . not when he’d just thrown his former lover into intense danger all over again.

Standing up, Steve looked at his mate, eyes displaying all the hurt and betrayal he felt. “We’re mates now, Buck. You can’t run this time . . . please, don’t do this.”

Bucky’s head snapped back so he looked into Steve’s eyes, fear . . . genuine fear in the blue-grey depths. “I . . .” He moved his right hand from his mate-mark to cover his eyes and he shuddered. “Oh, God, Steve, I’m sorry . . .”

Instinctively, Steve wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and soothingly rubbed circles on his back. “It’s okay, Buck. It’s okay.”

Shaking his head, Bucky tried to pull back. “No, it’s not okay. I shouldn’t have been here last night. I should’ve known I was near heat,” he whimpered desperately. “Now I’ve fucked you up . . . tied you to me.” He gestured with his left arm, the still misaligned prosthetic biting into his flesh after having been slept in. He groaned and reached over to try to ease the harness and metal.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you look at me right now,” Steve ordered, pulling away slightly so that he could look at his mate.

Obeying the Alpha’s commanding tone, Bucky looked at his mate. His eyes seemed miserable and his arm hung askew.

“You are the only person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Do you understand? If it hadn’t been for those stupid laws, I woulda mated you a long time ago,” Steve stated, his voice determined . . . determined to show how much his mate meant to him.

The brunet shook his head and groaned. “No, Steve . . . that’s not good. No . . . this shouldn’t have happened. I should’ve stayed away from you. Oh, God, I promised and now I’ve fucked it up.” He started to turn away again.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm, “Please . . . whatever happened . . . I don’t care. I know you were pregnant . . . I’ll take care of you, all three of you. Please just let me take care of you.”

Paleness swept over Bucky’s normally olive-toned skin, even more pallor than what he’d sported from whatever illness had enveloped him that morning. He stumbled back, his legs hitting the chair, and he sank down, pulling inadvertently out of Steve’s grip. “No . . . they told you? God, they weren’t supposed to tell you.”

“I saw the scars last night, Buck. I’ve seen enough to know what a C-Section looks like. Please . . . I don’t care that they’re someone else’s . . . please let me take care of you.”

Bucky’s hand immediately covered his abdomen. Softly, so very quietly, he moaned, “someone else’s? What . . .” He shook his head and in the corner of his eye he finally spotted the man who’d driven him there the night before. Bucky turned to look at Brock as he walked in the door, eyes huge and frightened.

Immediately smelling a distressed Omega, Brock looked around the room and saw Bucky. His friend looked horrible, his skin pale, and he looked like he was about to get sick. “Buck?” Brock called out, running over to his housekeeper.

“Brock?” Bucky practically mouthed the word, his tone was so soft. The mate-mark stood out, raw and clear on the super soldier’s neck, still unhealed despite the healing metabolism of the serum. A mate-mark apparently defied science.

Seeing the mark, Brock whirled on the Alpha standing next to his friend. Shoving the blond man up against the wall with a forearm to the throat, Brock shouted, “Did you fucking mark him? You fucking prick!” He ignored that he had just thrown Captain America into a wall.

Steve clawed at the forearm holding him in place, not wanting to hurt a man that obviously meant something to his mate.

Bucky gasped. “No, Brock, please. Don’t . . .” He sprang to his feet and tried to pull his friend off his mate. “Please, don’t do this.”

Sam stiffened, ready to help Steve if it seemed his friend couldn’t deal with the other Alpha.

Whirling to look at Bucky, Brock spat, “Did this bastard mark you?”

“I let him,” Bucky answered his angry friend, direct but still upset sounding. “I . . . I wanted him to?” Uncertainty laced the brunet’s tones.

“How could you let a man you just met mark you? What about Joey?” Brock growled.

Bucky nodded, accepting that he was, again, the one in error . . . the one that was messing up people’s lives. He whispered, “I want to go home, please?” He sounded as whipped as an Omega could.

Releasing the blond Alpha, Brock nodded tersely, “Alright. We’ll get you home. We’ll also figure out a way to get that mark removed,” the burly Alpha spat, looking at the bite as if it were poison.

Shooting a look at Steve, pure misery in his eyes, Bucky actually didn’t protest what his Alpha friend ordered. The ex-soldier merely nodded and followed Brock from the room, the small crowd watching, stunned by the events.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted, springing into action.

Sam grabbed Steve, holding him back, watching Brock and Bucky leave. “No, Steve. Not right now.” He looked to Riley for help.

Riley stepped in front of Steve, blocking his view of the two men leaving, “Let him go, Steve.”

Steve looked at Riley and then at Sam, his eyes brimming with tears.

Very quietly, in Steve’s ear, Sam whispered, “we don’t know what kind of hold that Alpha has over Bucky, Steve. You said Bucky had a couple of pups? That might be the sire of the pups. Bucky might be tied to him because of his pups.” He met Steve’s eyes.

Sagging in his friend’s grip, Steve fell to his knees and let out a loud sob, not caring who could see him. His shoulders shook with his tears and his heart broke for the second time.

Sam knelt with his friend as he fell to his knees. “I gotcha, Steve. I gotcha.” He stroked the blond’s back, letting him cry.

Jarvis, looking exhausted, strode over and knelt. “Captain? Might I provide assistance?” He had waited to intervene until the Alphas had seemed to settle their apparently rivaling claims.

Slowly, Steve looked up at Jarvis, “Yeah . . . you can get me his damn address,” the Alpha growled, taking his aggression out on the other Omega.

With a single nod, Jarvis rose to his feet and offered an arm to Steve. “If you will follow me, I will arrange for you to receive the information you need, Captain.” By then some of the guests were whispering to each other about this scandalous scene - - with Captain America, no less! Only one other Avenger sat in the room, and Thor knew better than to intervene in a mating claim, even for a friend.

Not taking the offered arm, Steve rose to his feet, a look of cold determination on his face. “Lead the way, Jarvis.”

“Very good, Captain,” Jarvis replied and led the trio from the room. He guided them down the hall and into a small butler’s pantry, as it was known. It looked like an office. He pulled over the ledger from the night before. “You wish the Sergeant’s contact information?”

Steve didn’t say anything, just looked at the Omega with a cold stare. His heart ached in his chest; he knew later he would feel terrible about how he treated Jarvis, but right then all he needed was a way to find Bucky.

Searching the columns of information he’d marked the evening before in his neat script, Jarvis found the lines he sought. “He arrived five minutes after you did, Captain. He was in a party of three: Brock Rumlow, Maria Hill, and Sergeant James Barnes.” Jarvis looked to Steve.

“Where do they live, Jarvis?” the blond Alpha snapped.

With a sigh, Jarvis nodded. “Well, as Miss Hill does not reside with them, I will withhold her residence, if I may. Brock Rumlow has two other inhabitants listed for his residence, and Sergeant Barnes is listed as one of them.” Jarvis quickly wrote something on a nearby notepad and straightened, offering the paper. “Please think carefully before interfering with them, Captain. I understand the Sergeant has been living there since he got out of the hospital five years ago. He is listed as the resident live-in housekeeper.”

Closing his eyes, Steve let out a deep breath before opening them and taking the paper from Jarvis. “I need to know the truth. He owes me that much. After he tells me what happened, and he still wants nothing to do with me . . . then I’ll let him be. But I _need_ to know.”

“The truth may be harder than you can accept, Sir. Are you sure it is his truth you seek? It sounded like he felt he wasn’t permitted to discuss things with you . . . as if he was restricted from contacting you.” Jarvis ventured.

“He’ll tell me,” Steve’s tone hardened once more, “Or I’ll find the bastard that forced him to leave me . . . and make him tell me. One way or another, I am finding out the truth.”

Nodding, Jarvis bowed his head once more towards Steve, an odd side cant to his head. “Very good, Captain. The doors have been unlocked.” As he watched Steve turn to leave, he called out “If I may, Captain, he smelled as if he went through heat recently. If he is pregnant, you should tread carefully or you risk the pup. Stressed Omegas have been known to miscarry.”

“I would never hurt my mate, Jarvis,” Steve called back over his shoulder, “Never.”

**************

Once back in his room at the facility, TJ noticed his piano was no longer there. TJ frowned; he’d had his piano for years . . . why would they take it away? He had taken a shower and was back in his normal linen pants and shirt, his hair still dripping slightly. Nick and Phil had recommended the shower to dull the scent of Johnny that was all over TJ.

Nick paused at noting the missing instrument. He glanced at Phil with a puzzled frown, lifting his eyebrow.

Phil looked worried; something wasn’t right - - to take away TJ’s piano . . . Pierce must _already_ be upset with the Omega, despite not knowing he’d done something wrong yet.

Looking around to see if anything else was missing, TJ’s eyes caught on an older man sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, a towel draped over his lap, an intense look in his blue eyes. He had reddish-blond hair, greying in a rather attractive way, and was dressed in a light blue linen suit, a soft smile on his face and a predatory look in his eyes.

Without standing, the man shifted slightly and buried a wince. “So, this is young Thomas. I have heard great things about you, young man,” he said, his voice as smooth as warm oil.

“Thank you . . . sir?” TJ looked over at Nick, unsure who this man was and why he was in his room.

“Director Pierce,” Nick said in a quiet, respectful tone, his eye looking hard and wary.

“Fury, Coulson. Good of you to retrieve our wayward boy. I saw him go off with that blond . . . not at all what I expected.” He shifted again, eyes narrowing, tone hardening, “and neither was I expecting to be assaulted.”

“Assaulted?” TJ’s eyes widened, “I - - I didn’t assault you!”

“Would you like to give the doctors a dental impression to prove that?” Pierce snapped then smoothed his features, his tone, once more. “But you were frightened and in heat. One hardly ever remembers one’s actions during heat. I can forgive you a bite if you will forgive me one in return. Turn about and fair play.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Pierce,” TJ said softly, looking confused, “I - - I’m not sure what you’re talking about . . .” he looked back at Nick and Phil to see if they knew what the older Alpha was referring to.

Fury looked stoic, though there was some confusion shining in his lone eye. Phil looked just as confused.

Pierce glanced to his two guards. “And you were nowhere nearby to aid either of us when things got . . . violent? That blond acted like he owned our dear Omega.” Sighing, Pierce lifted his hand and made a gesture with his finger, pointing from TJ to the floor by his chair.

Furrowing his brows, TJ cautiously made his way over to Pierce, though he remained standing by the director.

Smiling up at TJ, Pierce let out a smooth chuckle. “Come down here, my sweet Omega. Turn about, you know. You bit me, now I will bite you, and everything will be right once more.”

“Sir . . .” Phil drawled from his spot, stepping closer to the Alpha and Omega. “There’s been . . . complications.”

Frowning, Pierce looked at the Beta handler. “Complications? And nearly being castrated isn’t a complication?”

“There seemed to be a case of mistaken identity at the ball, Director Pierce, TJ met with an Alpha, holding a drink, by the buffet, as ordered, and went up with him. Things . . . escalated,” Phil looked over at Fury, a worried frown on his face.

“He’s marked, Director,” Fury filled in bluntly.

Pierce lifted his eyes to stare up at TJ. “Really? You’ve already been mated? Kneel down and let me see.” He sounded quite reasonable.

Hoping that Pierce would see the mark and let him go back to Johnny, the Omega knelt down in front of the older Alpha, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show the still healing mate mark.

Pierce used two careful fingers to hold the collar back and leaned in closer to see. He studied the mark and softly asked, “and who marked you?”

“Johnny Storm,” TJ answered softly, trying to keep his tone respectful.

“Johnny . . . _Storm_?” Pierce frowned softly, still studying the mark. “Yes, that does match what I recall of the blond you were with. Brash young Alpha honing in on an Omega in heat, not caring for previous arrangements.” Suddenly, Pierce leaned in and bit right over the mark, hard, releasing blood.

TJ screamed, trying to pull away, but the dominant Alpha reigned over his senses since he was still in heat. The Omega attempted to push against the chair, but his limbs were turning to jello.

Once TJ had seemed to lose his fight, Pierce unclenched his jaws and sat back, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth like some decadent movie vampire. “Now, in a couple of days, the other mark will fade and all will be fixed. Then, once I am healed, I can fully mate you.”

“This is illegal!” Phil rushed over to help his charge, “you cannot force him to mate you!”

Nick, stunned, moved over to block Pierce in case he tried to fight Phil, but the older man didn’t get out of the chair.

“I never said anything about force,” Pierce chuckled. “I said the other mark will fade and mine will take dominance. Then, Thomas will be most willing to mate with me. There’s nothing illegal about asserting my dominance over a young upstart with a need to climb in every woman’s pants on the eastern seaboard.” Lightly stroking the brunet’s arm, Pierce purred, “wouldn’t you prefer someone _faithful_ , Thomas?”

Blinking, TJ swayed in Phil’s strong hold; he could feel the Alpha claims fighting one another, tearing his mind, already vulnerable by his heat, in two. “Y - - yes, sir?” TJ whimpered, the bite over his pre-existing mark seemed to skyrocket his heat. The young Omega keened, feeling slick beginning to drip from his passage once more.

“Director,” Nick barked, “two marks on an Omega in heat can drive him mad!” He grabbed TJ’s arms and led him from the room, out of the suite he’d lived in his entire life, and down the hall, ignoring as Pierce’s chuckle followed them. Taking him to a quiet corner room with no outer windows, Nick sat TJ on the bed and knelt by him. “You okay, kid?”

The Omega shifted on the bed and whined softly; his head feeling like it was spinning. Phil hurried in, looking shocked by what had just happened. TJ mewled and leaned into Nick’s touch, “hurts . . .”

“Yeah, I know. Phil gotta jack him off. He won’t get attached to a Beta now he’s been marked so much. I can’t touch him.” The Alpha pulled back with a worried frown and headed for the door, keeping a watchful eye out.

Phil stepped forward; gently the Beta pushed TJ back onto the bed. The Omega keened again and canted his hips, making it easy for Phil to slide the soft linen trousers down TJ’s slender hips and thighs. “I know, TJ, I know,” Phil cooed softly, wrapping his hand around the Omega's fully erect shaft. The smell of TJ's buttery sweet scent filled the room as slick dripped down his thighs. The Beta continued to work TJ’s cock, firmly but gently, rubbing his thumb over the younger man's slit every so often. Looking over at Fury, Phil's frowned in worry, “Nick . . . he's pretty far gone . . . if he doesn't get _complete_ relief he might slip into heat fever.”

“Well I can’t fuck him, Phil!” Nick shot back on a growl. “That’d mess him up even more than Pierce just did to him.” He shook his head and strode from the room. “I’ll be right back. You keep him calm!” The tall Alpha strode quickly to a suite down the hall and went inside, rummaging through his and Phil’s belongings. Finally, pulling out something, the man came back to where TJ lay, handing off the vibrator with the inflatable knot to his lover. “Try that for now,” he growled, eye full of concern as he watched the young Omega.

Nodding, Phil helped turn TJ over; the Beta kept caressing the Omega’s flushed skin as he continued to coo gentle praises for the confused, and likely in pain, Omega. Shooting his mate another concerned glance, Phil made sure TJ was open enough before carefully easing the vibrator inside the brunet.

Keening loudly, TJ rolled his hips back, helping the Beta push the toy deeper into him. The Omega’s fists clenched tightly around a handful of soft sheets. Phil didn’t waste any time, as soon as he was sure TJ was accommodated enough, the handler began to thrust the vibrator in and out of the Omega’s slicked passage.

“Phil, what will giving him his suppressants do?” Nick softly asked, all hint of a growl gone as the worried Alpha watched the proceedings.

Looking over at Nick, continuing to thrust the vibrator into the young brunet, Phil answered on a sigh, “might take some of the edge off. At least keep him from going into heat fever. This is his first heat, so it’s going to be really strong.”

Nodding, Nick turned and advised, “give him a low setting to distract him. I’ll get his meds.” He slipped from the room once more. Only seconds later the man returned with a needle of Omega heat suppressants. He wished they hadn’t stopped them, on Pierce’s orders, the week before, but Alexander Pierce had been determined to be there for TJ’s heat, to claim him easier. Walking up, Nick handed the syringe to his lover, knowing he couldn’t risk touching TJ in that condition.

Taking the syringe, Phil made quick work of administering the medicine; he handed the emptied syringe to his mate before angling the vibrator so it brushed over TJ’s prostate a few times. TJ’s back arched off the bed and the Omega came with a tiny whimper. Phil clicked the button so that the inflatable knot swelled in the brunet’s passage and left the toy inside TJ for the moment.

Panting, TJ let his body relax and soon his eyes slipped shut, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Sighing in relief at TJ’s relaxation, no matter how temporary, Nick turned to Phil. “Gotta release that knot in about twenty, just to keep a natural rhythm. I’ll try to find the Torch and sneak him in. Or do you think we’d do better sneaking TJ out?” He glanced over at the young man he’d help care for since the age of eighteen, five years before.

“Maybe when TJ wakes up he’ll be more lucid and we can try and get him out,” Phil answered with a sigh, easing back slightly, letting the vibrator stay inside the Omega as Nick had suggested.

Nodding, Nick shook his head. “Let’s give the kid some privacy for a few. C’mon, Phil,” he turned and there stood Pierce, across the short width of the corridor, flanked by guards and unsmiling.

Pierce shook his head and sighed. “You weren’t supposed to get attached to him.”

“What you’re doing to that boy is illegal!” Phil growled at the older Alpha.

“Legality depends on who is making the rules.” Pierce gestured with one hand and six guards stepped forward, armed with guns and dressed in armor. “You are both under arrest . . . I’ll make sure you understand your charges within the next twenty-four hours.” Pierce watched coldly as the two men who’d cared for TJ were arrested forcibly, resulting in some injuries, and marched off to confinement in their own quarters.

Looking in the door at the sleeping, temporarily satiated brunet, Pierce smiled. “When I’ve healed from your bite, I will certainly make you scream for me, and only me, little Thomas.”

**************

The house seemed quiet as Bucky still sat in Brock’s car in front of their residence. He’d refused to get out of the vehicle for ten minutes. Instead, he merely shook his head and covered the mate mark with his hand, looking at the house as if he dreaded going near the home he’d made for himself and his son. Finally, slowly, he gave in to Brock’s orders and rose, walking into the house. Drained, Bucky merely dropped onto the lounge chair, back to the door.

Joey came running out in a t-shirt and underpants, carrying a bear and making _‘vroom’_ noises. “ _Tătic_! _Zio_!” Joey threw himself forcefully into Bucky’s lap, drawing a whimper from his parent. Sitting back, Joey frowned and turned to Brock. “ _Zio_? What’s wrong with _Tătic_?”

Brock grunted as he slammed the door closed, “Your daddy’s had a rough night. Go easy on him, Squirt.”

Bucky sobbed suddenly and pulled his golden-haired toddler close, holding him as if he feared the pup would be ripped from his arms at any moment, like the first one. Vivid blue eyes wide, Joey let himself be held, studying Brock in wordless confusion.

A knock at the door drew Joey’s curious gaze and made Brock jump slightly. The tall brunet stormed over to the door and swung it open. “How the hell? What the fuck are you doing here?” Brock growled, his body coiling to attack the blond Alpha that stood in his doorway.

In the chair, Bucky seemed to freeze, listening, breath held. He held his son protectively against his left side, his aching stump still encased in the twisted harness.

“Who is it, _Zio_?” Joey asked loudly from his parent's lap.

“I need to talk to Bucky,” Steve’s voice echoed throughout the house. “He owes me the truth.”

“He doesn’t owe you shit!” Brock barked, “You marked him! Now go! Before I call the police!”

Joey leaned up so he could see over the back of the chair, staring straight into blue eyes identical to his own. The boy looked about three, maybe a small four. He offered a curious, open look to the stranger. “Hello,” he announced in his friendly manner. Bucky pulled him back down into a protective cuddle.

Steve’s eyes snapped to the small voice, and he saw a glimpse of the blond haired, blue-eyed boy before he disappeared quickly. “Bucky . . .” Steve paused, “Buck . . . that boy is mine, isn’t he?” The blond Alpha knew by just one look that the little boy that Bucky had given birth to was _his_ son! His eyes roved quickly around the front room, as if he could spot the other pup, too.

Bucky’s voice came softly from the chair. “Steve? Maybe you should come in . . . if Brock let’s you. It’s his house.”

The small boy asked “Who’s he, _Tătic_?”

Glaring at the other Alpha, Brock slowly stepped aside and let the blond man into the house. Steve stepped inside and warily eyed the brunet Alpha.

“Brock,” Bucky called softly. “This is Steve Rogers . . . Captain America.”

“ _This_ is Steve?” Brock asked, “This is _the_ Steve?”

Bucky stood on shaking legs then collapsed right back into the chair once more. He held Joey close. Turning in the lounge chair, Bucky looked over his mate with worried, sad eyes. “Yeah. That’s him.”

Steve stared at the little boy in Bucky’s arms. His eyes welled with tears as he looked at his son. His own flesh and blood.

Meeting the stare with a curious open gaze of his own, the little boy offered a smile. “Don’t hafta cry. Tătic makes it good. He got magic kisses!” Bucky seemed to stiffen, wincing.

“He’s beautiful,” Steve murmured, turning his head look at his mate.

Bucky met Steve’s eyes. With a sigh, he softly said, “Steve, this is Joey . . . Joseph. Joey, this is . . . your father.”

“Oh!” Joey tried to climb out of Bucky’s strong grip and gave it up as a lost cause. “You’re Papa.” He grinned, easily using the Gaelic term.

Looking back at Joey, Steve nodded, smiling slightly, “Yeah, I am. I’m very happy to meet you, Joey.”

“Please ta’ meet ya!” Joey beamed back at him. “ _Tătic_? Down?” He looked at Bucky, who reluctantly let his son go, watching with wary eyes as the boy climbed down and ran, full pelt, at Steve, hurling himself at the large man. “Heya!”

Steve picked up the small boy in his arms and held him tight, breathing in the strong smell of the little Alpha. “Hey,” Steve murmured, “I love you.”

“‘kay,” Joey accepted the admission as if it were normal, what everyone said to him, even his due. “ _Tătic’s_ sick, Papa. He’s sick.” Bucky winced at the words.

Setting his little boy down, Steve turned his attention to his mate. “What’s wrong?” He asked, walking over so that he could fully see the Omega.

Bucky shook his head. “I’m sorry, Steve . . . but . . .” he looked over at Joey, eyes full of fear, worry. “I’m not supposed to contact you.” He raised his eyes to meet Steve’s. “It’s safer . . .”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Steve looked down at his mate, “You gonna explain why? Or do you expect me to just walk out that door? Leaving my mate . . . _my son_?”

Joey danced easily over to a window and stood looking out. “Hey, _Zio_ , more friends!”

“Shit,” Bucky shot out of his chair and over to his son so quickly it was hard to see his movement. Glancing out, he scooped up the pup. “Brock, it’s Hydra! They found us.” He looked over, misery in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Steve . . .”

Striding over to the window, doing whatever necessary to protect his newly discovered family, Steve felt a relieved sigh leave his lips.

Bucky began to head for the basement, calling, “When they woke me up, they told me to stay away from you, because Hydra was looking for you, Steve.” He shook his head. “I didn’t want them to find you . . . or Joey.” He slipped into the basement with the pup.

“Buck!” Steve shouted, “It’s okay! It’s S.H.I.E.L.D. They probably just came because I kinda left Stark’s place in a hurry to find you.”

No light came on from the basement as Bucky’s footsteps continued down into the dark. Steve gave the other Alpha in the room a confused look; Brock simply shrugged in return.

A knock came to the front door. “Sergeant Barnes?”

Stepping over to the front door, Steve opened the door with a low growl. “What do you want?” the Alpha barked.

Surprise covered the man’s face and he stiffened under the tone. “I am here to see the housekeeper. What are _you_ doing here, Captain? I wasn’t aware you were acquainted with Agent Rumlow.”

Narrowing his eyes, Steve eyed the Alpha agent; S.H.I.E.L.D. would _never_ send an Alpha agent to an _Omega’s_ house. It was against protocol. Something wasn’t right . . . he didn’t know this man. “Sergeant Barnes is unavailable.” Steve barked, “Maybe try again later.”

Again surprise flickered through the man’s eyes and he did not look pleased by the information. “So, you visit Sergeant Barnes then?” His voice sounded the edge of a warning, though why was unclear.

“Captain America was visiting me.” Brock spoke up, walking over to stand next to Steve. “There was a case that my partner and I are working now . . . Captain here, wanted some information on it.”

The agent looked from one to the other and frowned. “I will call again later,” he ground out. Turning, he began to walk out then stopped and touched a picture of Bucky, smiling, holding the infant in his arms, maybe a few days after birth. “A beautiful . . . family,” the agent said then left. He got into his long black car and it pulled away.

Shutting the door, Steve whirled on Brock. “What the hell was that?”

“That was a typical at home visit from S.H.I.E.L.D., though Bucky’s convinced they’re Hydra, and nothing I say can change his mind.” Brock headed for the basement door. “They show up once a month to check on their former super soldier turned house dad.”

“Bucky might have a right to be concerned, Brock. That man was an Alpha. S.H.I.E.L.D. would never send an Alpha to check on an Omega,” Steve said, his stomach uneasy at the threat the agent had left Steve.

Brock glared at Steve. “Think I don’t know that? He’s not the one who normally shows up. We usually get Coulson, a nice calm Beta.” Brock flipped the light on and began down the steps. “Look, when he woke up from the ice,” Brock turned on the steps, “they told him he was pregnant and tried to get him to tell them who got him knocked up. He said he was raped. They asked if he was sure it wasn’t _you_ or maybe a Hydra agent. And he denied ever having anything to do with you like that, said you were his commanding officer and that was it. Also said he had nothing to do with Hydra after you rescued him, let them think he was knocked up by one of the other Commandos. They told him that his Commanding Officer couldn’t be tied to a male Omega who broke the laws back in the war or anything, so it was better he retire out of sight and leave you alone. You were needed to do stuff to save the fucking world.” Brock turned back to start down the steps again. “He’s kept quiet ever since. Only me and Jack know the truth. Only he never said _his_ Steve was Captain fucking America - - just an important man in S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“He said he was raped? Oh my God. He should’ve told me . . . I would have figured something out,” Steve muttered, unable to believe the story Brock told.

Brock rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, I get the idea that Bucky’s always trying to protect you. He thought you’d lose your career or get arrested or even executed for what you guys did, so he left and stayed quiet. And S.H.I.E.L.D. checks on him every month to see if he needs anything . . . hush money, I’m thinking.”

“Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. do something like that . . . Bucky is a war hero! He deserves respect . . . not the be treated like some . . . scandal to be swept under the rug.” The blond Alpha felt like he might get sick; the whole time, S.H.I.E.L.D. knew where Bucky had been. They’d suspected that Bucky had whelped Steve’s pup. And what about the second pup? Bucky bore the scars of _two_ C-sections.

Stopping on the bottom step, Brock turned to looked back up at Steve. “Think about it, Captain America,” he called. “You and he got experimented on by an escaped German scientist. They long thought maybe one of you leaned towards the other side, and he speaks the language fluently. The Cold War left lots of scars and paranoia.” He turned back to the apparently empty basement. “Bucky? He’s gone.”

A small panel in the far wall opened and Bucky carefully looked out. He slipped out of the hidden room, carrying a very subdued Joey.

“Buck . . .” Steve called out. “Bucky, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you?” Bucky shook his head, holding his son close. “Tell you what, Steve? Which part? That they thought I was some spy? Or that they wanted Joey so they could see what happens when a super soldier is born, not made?” He didn’t add that he’d already lived through the horror of _Hydra_ taking one of his pups for experimenting with; he didn’t need _S.H.I.E.L.D._ doing the same with Joey.

“I would have protected both of you . . . you know that.” Steve said.

“No, you wouldn’t have, Steve, because you were still unconscious when this happened! You didn’t wake up for another two days, if they told me the truth. I had to think on my feet to protect you and the pup.” He shook his head, tears in his eyes. “And by the time you _did_ wake up, I was already homeless looking for a hot meal and a place to keep outta the rain. They cut all ties when I convinced them that Joey was just some random soldier's bastard.” He cuddled his son closer. “If Agent Rumlow,” he nodded towards Brock, “hadn’t seen me ranging through a garbage can, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“You should have sent me a message! I didn’t know what happened to you! Hell, I didn’t even know you’d lost an arm! They wouldn’t tell me anything!” the blond Alpha exclaimed.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Of course you didn’t know. Because if you did, you'd have blindly run out to save us, and you would have given everything away! They wouldn’t have let me keep Joey . . . and I’d have been turned into your fucking breeding factory so they could keep producing mini soldiers to torture! Just like Hydra!” By the end of the tirade, Bucky was trembling. Tears streamed down his face and he sank to his knees, shaking and looking nauseous.

“Just like Hydra?” Steve shook his head, confused as to what Bucky could mean by that. He wanted to ask about the second pup . . . had Bucky lost one pup and that was why he was so suspicious of everyone? Steve fell to his knees in front of his Omega and wrapped his arms around the brunet, “I am so sorry, Bucky. I am so sorry you had to go through that. Had I known, I would’ve moved Heaven and Earth to make sure my family was safe.”

Shaking his head vehemently, Bucky whispered, “And they would have found a way to make you cooperate, Steve. I’m not sure who’s really running the Experimental Medical Division over at S.H.I.E.L.D., but I know that face . . . the man that was here? He worked for Zola . . . helped him torture the Howlers . . . you were too busy pulling me off that table to see him,” Bucky shook his head. “He helped take the other one . . .” he whispered.

“That’s impossible, Buck. That was over seventy years ago.” Steve paused and took a breath before continuing, “and the other one? Bucky, where's your second pup? Did someone take your pup from you?”

Bucky cuddled the very quiet Joey, nuzzling the boy’s soft golden hair. All he said was “Azzano.” He shook himself, frowning, and looked at his mate, still hugging their pup. “We were impossible, too, Steve. I swear Zola must’ve found a way, because that man was at Azzano!”

Frowning softly, Steve looked at Bucky, “Buck,” the blond spoke softly, gently, “did someone take your pup at Azzano?”

“Yes,” his voice dropped to a whisper. “I didn’t even know I was pregnant when I was drafted.”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, breath catching in the back of his throat, “when you were drafted? That means . . . that pup . . .” the blond’s voice dropped even lower, “why didn’t you tell me? Do you know where . . . what . . .” Steve let the sentence fade off, afraid to even ask the question.

“The Army shot me full of the serum without telling me I was pregnant, Steve. By the time I figured it out, I was in the field.” Looking up, misery in those pale eyes, Bucky shook his head. “When I was captured, Zola,” he spat the name, “got real excited and he took my pup. I was only six months along, Steve . . . a pup doesn’t survive that premature.” He buried his face once more in Joey’s hair, sobs beginning to wrack him. “Over and over, I hear him in my sleep and when it’s quiet _‘Oh, a male. This is wonderful.’_ And I couldn’t protect my pup . . .”

Hesitating for only a moment, Steve reached out and wrapped his arms around Bucky and Joey, holding his newly discovered family close; softly, in Bucky’s ear, the Alpha asked, “why didn’t you tell me, Buck? I coulda gone back for him . . . maybe at least found . . .” Once again, Steve didn’t let himself finish, grief for his firstborn son heavy in his tones.

Shaking his head, suddenly desperate now that he was once more in Steve’s arms, Bucky moaned, “no! The place was rigged to blow, Stevie! I didn’t wanna lose you to dig up a body!”

Nodding, Steve placed a kiss on Bucky’s temple, “I’m sorry you went through the grief of losing your pup on your own, Buck . . . I had no idea . . .” Pausing, Steve let out a shaky breath and continued, “we’ll figure this out . . . together. Alright? I’m not leaving you two, never again.” Steve kissed his mate’s forehead gently.

Whimpering, Bucky leaned into the kiss, eyes closing. As if just realizing, Bucky corrected softly, “ _Our_ pup, Stevie. He was our pup.” He clutched Steve’s shirt with his right hand.

“Crushing the pup!” came Joey’s voice from between them.

Chuckling softly, sniffling to hold back his tears, Steve pulled away and gave Joey some room to breathe.

Joey grinned up at the massive blond. “Heya, Papa,” he greeted.

Bucky sobbed and wiped his right hand over his eyes. “My fucking arm hurts,” he murmured.

Turning concerned eyes towards Bucky, Steve asked, “What can I do?”

“Need to get the harness and arm off. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in it, for one,” he groaned. He blinked at his mate. “Apparently, I lost the arm in the Valkyrie crash. I woke up to them trying to sew up the gash and bring down the swelling. Probably why I woke up earlier than you.”

Nodding, Steve eased to his feet and then offered his hand to Bucky. “Well, let’s get you comfortable, yeah?”

“Thanks . . . for coming back for me?” Bucky let Joey go so Steve could help him up, but he immediately grabbed his son as soon as he was on his feet.

“Always,” Steve beamed at his mate, though his bright blue eyes still held the grief that the Alpha felt at learning about his lost pup - - the lost years, “‘till the end of the line, Jerk.”

“You damn punk,” Bucky sobbed once more, wiping at his eyes with the back of his right hand, letting Joey go again.

The little boy sidled over to grab Steve’s large hand with his tiny one, smiling up at him. “Happy you came back, Papa.”

“Me too,” Steve squeezed his son’s hand gently as he smiled at the boy.


	6. Moving into Action

Steve lifted the little boy into his arm, still holding Bucky close. He looked up at Brock and asked, voice firm but not threatening, “since you’ve been helping Bucky out, has S.H.I.E.L.D. set you any private agendas concerning him or me?”

Leaning up against the wall, arms crossed in front of his toned chest, Brock shook his head, “no, they don’t tell me much of anything.”

Nodding, Steve helped Bucky to stand, guiding him towards the stairs up from the basement. “What we need to figure out is why the sudden change of handlers . . . what are they planning?”

“Well,” Brock grumbled, pushing off the wall so he could follow the others up, “if they sent in an Alpha handler, I’d assume nothing good. I . . . I think this may be more than just Bucky’s paranoia on this one. I don’t think he should stay here while we get this all figured out.”

Nodding, Steve looked at the now quiet man in his embrace. “Buck? They already saw me here. They won’t be stupid enough to believe I wasn’t here for you. Come to my place?”

The Omega looked up at the blond Alpha, biting his bottom lip in worry. After a few moments, Bucky slowly nodded, “yeah . . . okay. You got enough room for both me and Joey, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Steve smiled, relief in his vivid blue eyes. “In fact, there’s an entire tower. I have an unclaimed floor at Avenger’s mansion Tony’s always begging me to take. If you want security, probably no better place than in the heart of the Avengers.”

“And Stark keeps himself separate from S.H.I.E.L.D. right? I don’t think they can be trusted, either,” Bucky wrapped his arms around himself, looking nervous.

“Tony has no love of any form of government group, so he doesn’t allow any S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel or tech in his tower,” Steve reassured.

Nodding again, Bucky took and released a deep breath, “okay . . . let me get some things packed for Joey and I.”

Not wanting to let Bucky out of his sight, still afraid the Omega might run yet again, Steve offered, “can I help?”

Watching Steve for a moment, Bucky drew in another breath, “yeah . . . sure. Make it go by faster so we can get Joey someplace safe. Follow me,” the Omega led Steve up the stairs to the room that Bucky and Joey shared. Opening the door, Bucky let the Alpha into the medium sized room with two beds and various toys scattered throughout the space. “We don’t have much, so, it shouldn’t take too long. Joey’s bag is over there,” Bucky gestured to the closet, “top shelf, on the right.”

With a nod, Steve put Joey down and squatted, hands on his knees, looking into Joey’s friendly, open face. “Wanna get your toys together, Joey?”

“Okay,” Joey bounded off to gather his toys and start putting them, one by one, on his little bed. Steve turned to grab the bag Bucky had pointed out. He opened the closet and drawers and began selecting clothing quickly. “Where’s your bag, Bucky?”

Bucky moved over to the dresser on the other side of the room, “got my things in here,” he said as he pulled out a duffel bag. The Omega began putting clothes in, making sure to leave room for some of Joey’s toys. He didn’t think Joey would be able to take all this trip.

“Brock, is it?” Steve asked the other Alpha. “Can we borrow a bag or two to get more clothes and some of Joey’s stuff, please?” Glancing to Bucky, Steve added, “I can carry stuff.”

Brock left and returned within a minute with the requested bags. He walked into the room to begin helping Joey pack the toys.

Joey shot Brock a big smile. “You come, too, _Zio_ ,” he instructed, placing a stuffed bear on the bed and heading back for a toy robot.

“No can do, Kiddo,” Brock said, giving the boy a gentle smile, “someone’s gotta stay here and take care of Crossbones.”

“Can he come?” Joey looked at Bucky. “Crossbones can go in a car, too.”

“This is _Zio_ and Crossbones’ home, Joey,” Bucky said, meeting his son’s eyes, “I’m sure they wanna stay here. But,” the Omega lifted his head to look at both Steve and then Brock, “I’m also sure that if they needed a place to stay, there’d be room where we’re going.”

Brock ruffled Joey’s hair playfully, “gotta hold down the fort, Squirt.”

“If they need a place to go,” Steve met Brock’s eyes, “there’s a place for them at the tower. But, Joey, a big dog like Crossbones might not want to live in a tower. No grass.” He smiled down at the little boy.

Joey looked up and grinned, nodding, accepting the answer easily. “Crossbones likes grass.”

It only took a few more minutes to pack the rest of Bucky and Joey’s belongings into the bags. Bucky grabbed two of the heavy bags and slung them over his shoulder. Brock did the same, wanting to help the small family carry them to Steve’s car.

Steve settled, privately happy, for scooping up Joey and carrying him, much to Joey’s delight. Steve made sure to check outside carefully before bringing the family out. He glanced to Brock. “Does Joey have a car seat?” Steve unlocked his car.

“Yeah,” Brock nodded, setting the bags down in Steve’s trunk. He turned to grab Joey’s car seat from his own vehicle.

Bucky set down his own bags, wincing, the prosthetic rubbing, it was still crooked and painful. He hadn’t gotten the chance to remove it yet. He opened the car door for Brock, letting the Alpha set up the car seat.

Once the seat was settled, Steve put Joey down in it and studied the buckle system, suddenly at a loss for how to strap the kid in. Given time he’d be able to figure it out, but time was a luxury. “Wanna settle Joey?” he asked the other men.

Nodding, Bucky moved over to strap Joey securely in the car seat, kissing his son’s forehead before pulling back and shutting the door. He turned and looked at Brock for a moment before hugging him quickly, knowing they didn’t have a lot of time. “Thank you, for everything, Brock,” Bucky whispered in the Alpha’s ear.

Brock returned the hug, only letting it go on for a few seconds before pulling away. He gave Bucky a smile and said, “stay safe, Bucky. I mean it.”

Bucky nodded; he looked up at Steve, “ready to go?” He still felt nervous about moving homes, but Joey’s safety was of top priority.

Nodding, Steve opened the front passenger door for his mate. “We’ll be there soon, Buck. I promise.”

Taking and releasing a deep breath, Bucky slid into the passenger seat. He wordlessly buckled up, running his hands up and down his thighs. Looking over his shoulder, Bucky gave Joey a reassuring smile before looking back in front of him.

Steve slipped into the driver’s seat, buckling up quickly. He started the car and smoothly pulled it into traffic, checking all mirrors and over his shoulder in what appeared to be an excess of safety precaution. He didn’t speak much during the drive, just asking if they were comfortable and if Joey was excited. Steve concentrated on getting his newly found family to safety, knowing there’d be time later to catch up and plan.

Bucky didn’t mind the quiet small talk, his nerves building up as Steve drove. He was constantly checking the mirrors, making sure they weren’t being followed.

Smoothly turning from traffic, Steve didn’t even stop at the security gate of an underground parking complex. He merely pulled through, the gate opening without question. Further into the garage, Steve pulled into a place that had a painting of a shield on the ground. Steve turned off the car and unbuckled. “We’re here,” he said. There appeared to be no cameras or security personnel in sight, as far as Bucky could tell.

Nodding, Bucky slipped out of the car, immediately opening Joey’s door and scooping up the boy. He used his stronger arm to hold his son, balanced on one hip. Moving to the trunk, he waited until Steve opened it

The blond opened the trunk but didn’t give Bucky a chance to grab any of the bags, shouldering all four with ease. He turned towards a nearby elevator.

“Show off,” Bucky teased quietly, a tone of his own self in those words.

Glancing at Bucky and giving a quick grin, Steve said, “well, you get to carry the precious cargo, don’t you?” Turning back to the elevator, he waited a moment as a light flashed at his eye level.

Suddenly the door opened and Jarvis’ voice from the Ball the night before intoned, “Welcome Home, Captain.” Steve stepped into the elevator.

Holding Joey a bit closer, Bucky looked around, a little wariness in his pale eyes, before following his mate into the elevator.

The voice again spoke, “recording two unknown persons, Captain?”

“Yes, JARVIS. This is James Buchanan Barnes and our son, Joseph Barnes. They’ll be staying here, too. We want low profile . . . I’m on sabbatical.” Steve waited as the elevator began to rise.

“Very good, Captain. Shall I inform Mr. Stark of your arrival or is he too high profile?” Somehow the voice seemed to relay a bit of humor, despite the almost too smooth mechanical nature using the butler’s voice.

Slowly, Steve answered, “for now, no Stark. I want Bucky and Joey settled first before they have to deal with him.”

“And will you be settling, Captain?” JARVIS asked.

Steve nodded and spoke firmly, “yes, I’m here, too, now.” The elevator opened on a well lit, very clean living room with halls branching off. It wasn’t decorated, being a sterile, apparently unused area. Steve glanced at Bucky. “The entire floor is ours, Buck.”

Bucky looked into the apartment, doing a quick scan of the area before cautiously stepping into the space. “It’s . . . nice, Steve. Thank you for this,” Bucky slowly let Joey down, but kept the child’s hand firmly in his own.

“I’ve only been here once before, so I don’t really know my way around. We can discover it together?” Steve asked, hope in his voice, eyeing his mate. Softly he said, “It’s good to have you finally back, Bucky . . . I missed you . . .”

Looking back at Steve, Bucky smiled softly, “I’ve missed you, too, Stevie . . . everyday. I - - I just couldn’t put you at risk, I’m sorry.”

“I’m Captain America, Buck. Risk is part of the territory.” Steve carried the bags down a hall and opened a door, peeking inside. “Huh, bedroom,” he said and walked in.

“But, to me,” Bucky said, following Steve, “you’ll always be Steve Rogers. Not Captain America.”

“And,” Steve turned to look fully at Bucky, “you’re always be Bucky Barnes, _my mate_.”

Smiling, cheeks flushing slightly, Bucky nodded, “your’s, Steve. Always.”

“So, does Joey need anything special for sleeping or bathing or anything?” He looked down at the tiny boy, surprised yet again at how the child didn’t appear to be four.

“Just a bed and a shower,” Bucky stated with a smile, looking down at Joey with a fond expression.

“I don’t roll,” Joey nodded, proudly.

“Which room would you like, Joey?” Bucky asked his son, excited yet a bit concerned, that Joey would be able to have his own room. In the last four years, Bucky had hardly let the boy out of his sight, fearing that Joey would be taken from him as well.

Steve smiled, “we can check out all the rooms so you can pick?” He glanced at Bucky. “Of course, we might want to reserve the biggest for ours?”

Looking at Steve, Bucky nodded, “yeah, biggest is ours . . .” it felt so odd, to be able to share a room with his mate once more.

“Bucky, how much have you been able to get outside since coming out of the ice?” Steve put all the bags on the bed and offered his hand to his lover.

“Uh . . .” Bucky looked at Joey and then at Steve, “I go out with Joey everyday for playtime, weather permitting, of course.” Looking at Steve’s hand, Bucky sighed and said, not ready to let go of Joey’s just yet. “Arm’s real sore, Stevie . . . hard to move it?”

“I can tell,” Steve stepped closer, “mind if I help you remove it, babe?” The pet name came so naturally once more, and now Steve didn't have to worry about being overheard.

Flushing at the pet name, Bucky nodded and then turned to Joey, “want to go look in the room where Papa put your things? See if it’s a good one?”

Joey looked at the open door and nodded. “Okay. Joey go here.” He squirmed out of Bucky’s grasp, something he rarely did, and headed for the bed.

Looking at Steve, Bucky bit his lip and then nodded again, “okay . . . uh . . . master bedroom?” The Omega glanced at Joey one last time, making sure he was okay before returning his gaze to his mate.

“This way,” Steve said and led Bucky into a nearby, larger room.

Bucky followed Steve into the large, yet sparsely decorated room. The bed was big, covered with light blue and white bedding, as well as many pillows. The Omega could see the attached bathroom, the door slightly ajar. Looking back at Steve, Bucky said, “nice room. Could use a bit of decor, though. Maybe . . . maybe some paintings?” He smiled at his mate, “like the one’s you useta decorate our old apartment back in Brooklyn with?”

Chuckling softly, Steve nodded. “Well, you always did have an eye for style, Buck. I haven’t had much painting time since waking up, but . . . I can see I’ll be making a lot more spare time from now on.” Steve stepped back to Bucky’s side and helped him take off the jacket and shirt he had put back on that morning after the Ball. Steve’s hands were sure and gentle as always, despite their large size. “How’d you . . . you were hurt when the Valkyrie crashed, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, hissing slightly as he reached over to begin the tedious process of removing the artificial arm. “I don’t actually remember the crash itself. But, I woke up one limb short.”

“Teach me how to help with this process?” Steve asked, reaching for the arm to at least support it’s weight while Bucky worked one-handed.

Bucky talked through the process, showing Steve how it was done. It took almost ten minutes before the arm finally slid off, causing a groan of pain and relief from Bucky. Looking at the raw, scarred stump that was left of the arm, the Omega winced at the sight of the red, inflamed skin. “Damn, shoulda taken it off hours ago. Not supposed to sleep in it.”

“I think I wore you out,” Steve said without really thinking first. He asked a bit louder, “JARVIS? Do we have anything to treat this?”

“In the bathing rooms are medical supplies, Captain,” JARVIS answered helpfully.

Steve smiled and took Bucky’s good hand, leading him to the master bathroom. Once there, he began rooting through the cabinets and drawers, pulling out neatly labeled supplies until he found what he wanted. Steve used warm water to wet a cloth and soap it with antibacterial soap before turning and carefully washing Bucky’s injured stump. “This should help keep back infection,” he murmured.

“Don’t get inflections much anymore,” Bucky replied softly, watching Steve as he worked.

Nodding, Steve replied, “I know. Super Soldier. Let me have the pleasure of finally being able to care for the man I love once more?” Steve met Bucky’s eyes.

“Sometimes,” Bucky murmured, holding his lover’s gaze, “sometimes I wonder what our life would’ve been like if we hadn’t gone down in that plane. You think the government would’ve ever let us retire? Move on to start and raise a family?”

“No,” Steve answered honestly. “We were soldiers, tools, back then. But in the ensuing years, we became icons and heroes. So, suddenly coming back after being gone so long, we became treasures. But, I think the government is making me a tool again.” Steve sighed and began rinsing off he strong soap.

“What name would you have liked for our first son, Steve?” Bucky asked even softer, grief in his tone, “I’ve never thought to give him a name. I tried to believe he wasn’t real, had never existed . . . but, that isn’t fair to him. He deserves to be mourned.”

“James,” Steve said, softly, stroking Bucky’s cheek.

Smiling softly, Bucky leaned a bit closer, resting his forehead against the Alpha’s forehead, “woulda been James the Third. Seems like a bit of a mouthful,” his tone still held that grief, but there was an underlying happiness.

“I know,” Steve chuckled, “we coulda called him Trio?” He tossed the washcloth into the sink and began patting Bucky’s arm dry with a cloth. “You named Joey after my father . . . thank you.” Steve smiled at Bucky then looked back at his arm.

“Well, you’d always said that you wanted to name our son, if we had one, after your father,” Bucky answered, letting out a sigh, “I’m sorry I never told you about what Zola had taken . . .”

Nodding, Steve paused, thinking, then answered softly, “you would have once the war ended, Buck. I know you were keeping it from me so we could both survive.”

“Yeah, we needed to keep each other alive,” Bucky nodded, breathing in Steve’s scent, “at least we didn’t fail at that, right?”

“Exactly,” Steve put down the towel and began applying cream to the tortured flesh. He offered Bucky another soft smile. “I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky looked at Steve, “always have. Always will.”

Leaning close, Steve brushed his lips over Bucky’s, humming softly. Pulling away, he said, “I am so glad we both got chosen for Project Rebirth. I hate to think of my life if you hadn’t been a Super Soldier right beside me.”

“Always had to follow your scrawny ass into the fire . . . even when it wasn’t so scrawny anymore,” Bucky laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Joey’s so tiny,” Steve sighed. “Like I was. You’d think with two Super Solider parents he’d be a big kid.”

“Genetics are weird,” Bucky offered simply, “can never pick which ones are passed onto the kid. He has your same hair and eyes, even.”

“I think he’s beautiful, Bucky. You gave me a beautiful son.” Steve wrapped a soft bandage around Bucky’s stump to protect it and prevent the cream rubbing off.

“He’s healthy, if a bit small,” Bucky said, looking at Steve, “no heart problems. No asthma. Overall, a very healthy boy.”

“Really?” Steve asked, delighted. “That’s great! So, he at least got your health out of the deal.”

“You wanna know somethin’?” Bucky snorted softly, “I use to hate how much he looked like you, how he got none of me, ya know? But . . . I came to the realization it was just that fact that every time I looked at him, I was reminded of you that bothered me. It . . . it was so hard staying away all these years.”

“Well, we’re back together again,” Steve offered his hand to Bucky, “and this time, ain’t no one gonna pull us apart.”

Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky smiled, “no one.”

“Excuse me, sirs,” JARVIS intoned politely. “But a Mr. Johnny Storm is seeking Captain Rogers.”

Puzzled, Steve asked, “why does he want me? If the Fantastic Four need the Avengers, he should be going through Tony.”

The AI replied, “understood, Captain. However, Mr. Storm insists it is Captain America he is looking for, not the Avengers.” There came a pause the JARVIS continued, “he says he believes someone has been abducted and that you are who he trusts to help. He is insistent that he cannot go to either his own team or your’s.”

Frowning, Bucky looked at Steve, “a friend of your’s?” He didn’t believe that this Johnny Storm may be a lover of Steve’s, but to trust Steve over his own team, Bucky figured they must be close.

“I’ve never met him,” Steve shrugged. He led Bucky towards Joey’s room and let go of him at the door. “I’ll check this out.” Turning, Steve headed for the main elevator door and a computer bank sitting beside it which Bucky hadn't seen upon first arriving. Steve sat down and began working the computer. After only a moment, he swore softly, “Damn . . .“

“What is it?” Bucky asked, after having checked on his son. The Omega walked over to the blond. Bucky’s brows rose at the sight of a man, nearly identical to Steve, just a bit smaller, on the computer screen. “Wow, long lost twin, Steve?”

"I don't see how . . ." Steve said.

“Actually, related through our mothers, cousins, that type of thing,” Johnny responded, his eyes fastened on Bucky, studying him intently. “And you? You related to a TJ?” Johnny’s voice came out as eager and worried at the same time.

“TJ?” Bucky shook his head, “I don’t have any living relatives,” the brunet left out the fact that he had a son, not trusting the stranger to give out that information. “Is TJ the one you believe has been abducted?”

“TJ _has_ been abducted. We were at the Alpha’s Ball last night and this morning two guys came and forced him to go with them. They seemed to have some prior claim, but TJ wasn’t happy. And I’ve tried to find him, but I can’t. Thing is,” Johnny looked at Bucky again, “he looks a lot like you. Last night, he was wearing a black, satin mask.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky shook his head again, “but I don’t know anyone by the name of TJ, even if he does look like me. Steve?” The Omega looked at his mate.

“Last night I danced with someone who reminded me of you, but I never saw him without his mask,” Steve said, slowly, thinking back. “He said I smelled of ice and hand lotion, reminded him of a doctor. To me he smelled like a toddler.”

“So, you weren’t compatible,” Bucky nodded.

“It wasn’t off putting, Buck, it was more like the way Joey smells to me.” Steve shrugged, looking at Johnny.

“What are you saying?” Bucky asked, looking at Johnny and then Steve again, “that you have another son? That would make him a target for abduction.”

“That’s not possible, Bucky,” Steve turned to his mate. “The only person I ever had sex with is my mate.” He shook his head, “of course, Abraham did take semen samples along with everything else. It’s possible they were used to create offspring, but wouldn’t that make any children at least seventy?”

Frowning, Bucky looked back at Johnny, “you said you spent the night with him? Did he tell you anything about himself? What his real name was?”

“Thomas, and he said he was home schooled, never been to an actual school. He’s twenty three, I believe?” Johnny sighed. “Can we at least meet? This entire talking over the computer is weird. Most people don’t mind meeting me in person.”

Bucky swallowed and looked at Steve, “we should help, Steve. The person who’s missing is just a kid, really.”

“Younger than we were when we went to war,” Steve agreed. Turning back to the screen, he said, “give us a moment to get out there. Meet us in the lobby of Avenger’s Tower in ten minutes.” Signing off, without waiting for Johnny’s reply, Steve said, “now we need a pupsitter.”

Biting his lip, Bucky looked in the direction of the room Joey was playing in, “who’s someone you’d trust, Steve?”

“Brock, is my first choice. He knows the man, and Brock cares about him. Think we can get Brock to come here? Bring his dog?”

“I guess? But, he’s more than ten minutes away,” Bucky pointed out, already pulling out his phone to text Brock.

“I can ask one of the Avengers or . . . Sam and his mate are free. They live a block away,” Steve suggested.

Looking over at Steve, fingers hovering over the keyboard on his phone, Bucky slowly asked, “and you trust them?”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Steve honestly answered, “he’s been my best friend for over a year, Buck. And, he’s a counselor at the VA, both he and Riley are prior Air Force.”

“Okay, as long as you trust them,” Bucky nodded, glancing in the direction of Joey’s room again.

“I’ll have tham come here. Sam’s got clearance and the tower’s safest.” Steve pulled out his phone to call Sam with a 9-1-1, meaning _‘don’t ask, get to the Tower’_. Steve tacked on _‘Bring Riley.’_

Sam replied quickly saying he'd be there as soon as possible.

“What do you think of this whole thing?” Bucky asked softly, “if this TJ really smelled like an infant to you, like Joey . . . that would have to mean he's your pup. But, Johnny said the kid’s only twenty-three.”

“Bucky, think about it, babe. If he looks like _you_ , not me . . .” Steve met Bucky’s eyes. “We were in ice . . .”

Bucky shook his head, “no, I only had the pup that was killed at Azzano and Joey. I think I'd remember if I'd had a third pup, Steve.”

“You only have the scars for two pups, that’s true,” Steve sighed. “Maybe related to one of your siblings after all?” He moved off towards the elevator door to greet the other couple when they arrived.

Following Steve, Bucky sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I've looked into my sibling’s children and grandchildren, though I haven't met any of them . . . none of them are named Thomas.”

“Maybe not, but if they were taken by scientists or a rogue agency, would they be listed? Or even given a real name?” Steve took Bucky’s hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing gently. “Whoever he is, we’ll find him and get him out of whatever mess he’s in.”

The elevator door opened. Sam stepped in, “what's wrong, Steve?”

“Sam, Riley, this is Bucky, my mate. Bucky,” Steve turned to look at Bucky. “This is Sam Wilson and his mate, Riley WIlson.” Steve led Bucky and the others, though he didn’t released Bucky’s hand, towards the smaller bedroom where the pup played. Voice soft with wonder, Steve added, “and this is our son, Joey. We need protection on him while we hunt down a guy kidnapped from Tony’s Ball. And,” Steve looked at Sam before he could question a 9-1-1- for babysitting, “Hydra’s after Bucky and Joey.”

Sam looked between Joey and Steve and Bucky, mouth open slightly as if he struggled for words. After a few moments the dark-skinned Alpha slowly nodded, not questioning that Hydra would be after the son of two Super Soldiers. It all made sense to Sam now, that Steve would mark Bucky at the Alpha’s Ball. “Okay, Riley and I will watch him,” Sam agreed after a moment.

Steve turned back to his lover, “this okay, Buck?”

Slowly nodding, Bucky looked at both Riley and Sam, “okay . . . yeah, that's fine.”

Riley offered a smile, though his eyes were serious as he asked, “Bucky, can you take the time to introduce us so your son isn’t afraid of me and my mate?”

Bucky nodded and moved over to his son; the Omega knelt down in front of Joey, “hey, Papa and I need to go check something out . . . Riley and Sam, friends of your Papa, are gonna watch you while we're gone, okay? You can show them all your cool toys.”

Putting down the dinosaur and the action figure he had been playing with, Joey threw his arms around his parent’s neck. ‘Okay, _Tătic_. Love you!”

“Love you, too,” Bucky hugged his son with his one arm, kissing the boy’s temple, “be good, okay?”

Nodding, Joey squirmed out of his father’s embrace and hurried over to Sam, tugging his hand. Most pups would have gone for the Omega, but not Joey. He grinned, “come see my stuff. You can play, too.”

Riley smiled at Bucky again. “He’ll be well cared for, Bucky. Go do what needs to be done.”

Bucky nodded, giving Joey another kiss before standing up. He walked over to Steve and took his hand. 

Turning to join the pup and his mate, Riley squatted down, touching the bandage on Joey’s fac gently. “Oh! What happened here?”

“Crossbones scratched me,” Joey said simply.

“And who is Crossbones? I wanna hear everything, Joey.” Riley said, using one hand behind his back to signal the parents from the room while the pup was distracted.

Steve led Bucky out of the room and into the elevator down the hall. Once the doors shut, Steve encircled the other man in a tender embrace. “He’s safe here, Buck. I promise. They’ll take good care of our boy.”

Letting out a breath, Bucky nodded, “I know, I just hope we can help Johnny.”

Nodding, Steve said out loud, “JARVIS, I’ll need my shield. Can someone get it to the garage by the time we get down there?”

“Yes, Captain,” JARVIS responded, “your shield will be waiting. Would you be requiring any other equipment?”

Steve looked at Bucky. “Don’t know if you kept in training, but we can provide a wide array of weapons and tactical gear.”

Sighing, Bucky looked down at himself and then back at Steve, “not as much as I should have. Joey kept me busy and not much use for weapons when you work as a housekeeper.”

Touching Bucky’s cheek, Steve smiled softly. “We weren’t always soldiers, Buck. If I recall right, I was the one who volunteered. _You_ were drafted. No shame in being a civilian.”

“Yeah, but had we been attacked . . . I didn't keep myself in the best of shape,” Bucky didn't pull away from Steve's touch, meeting his lover’s eyes.

“Brock would have protected you, right?” Steve stroked again, gently, lovingly, studying Bucky’s face as he hadn’t been able to in years.

“Yeah, but before I didn't need an Alpha to protect me,” Bucky sighed again.

Nodding, understanding Bucky’s fierce pride and independence, Steve said, “so, you begin training after we help Johnny, right? Get back into practice, even if you don’t go full out soldier mode. Your body will remember how; you’re a Super Soldier.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, actually,” Bucky gave Steve a soft smile. “But, first we help find this missing kid.”

**************

Once at the garage, Steve retrieved his shield then led Bucky to a different elevator. He smiled as he hit the buttons of the traditional style lift. “This one’s for maintenance to go to the regular business levels of the Tower. Regular civilians can’t get into our section of the Tower so easily.” He took Bucky up a few flights to ground level and exited the lift, leading the man towards the front information desk. There, looking like a younger, trimmer, version of Steve stood Johnny Storm, dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt, hair mussed from running his hand through it in distress.

Bucky looked between the two Alphas, surprised at how much they looked alike. Shaking himself, the Omega didn't smile at Johnny, but didn't seem off-putting either.

The lithe blond studied Bucky up and down then looked at Steve. “Uh . . .” he stepped closer. “I’m Johnny Storm. You’re going to help me rescue my mate? He’s in first heat.” He glanced to Bucky again and shook his head, saying softly, “you could be his brother . . .”

“How long have you known your mate?” Steve asked, a bit confused that Johnny didn’t know his mate’s age or much else about the missing man.

“We met last night at the Ball,” Johnny looked at Steve. “He didn’t have a mark until he asked _me_ to mark him. When Nick and Phil, I think that was their names, came in this morning to get him, they got angry about TJ staying with me. They argued and TJ said he didn’t want to be mated to someone named _‘Alexander Pierce’_.”

“Alexander Pierce?” Bucky frowned softly and looked at Steve, “that name sounds familiar . . . do you know who he is?” The Omega suddenly felt more worry for the missing man; if TJ was in his first heat, he’d be extremely vulnerable.

"It should be," Steve's voice dropped to a low, cold tone. "He's Head of S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve fit the shield over his arm, frowning. “If what you heard is accurate, he’s trying to force an Omega.” That was something people had gotten away with in Steve’s generation, during World War II. But ever since the 1980’s, measures had been taken to grant Omegas the right to choose their own mates.

“Do you have any other information on your mate? Twenty-three is awful late to be going through his first heat,” Bucky looked at Johnny, eyes trailing his form in a calculating manner.

Johnny sighed, “he plays piano to a tree. I get the feeling he never got out much, like he’d been in a hospital or something. But he seemed healthy to me.”

“Mentally, too? Not just physically? Could he have been in a mental institution?” Bucky questioned.

Johnny shook his head, “he seemed immature a bit, maybe more like late teens? But I figured that was lack of socialization? He admitted to having been taught privately, and . . . . _’only what he needed to learn’_.” Johnny looked between Steve and Bucky. “Do you think he . . . he may have been some kind of medical experiment or something? I hear rumors that the government is experimenting on Omegas still. Never really believed it . . .”

“Wouldn’t put it above S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Bucky grumbled, shaking his head, “and if Pierce is involved that means S.H.I.E.L.D. is, too. You said something about a Phil and a Nick? One of the agents,” the Omega looked at Steve, “who visited me at Brock’s was named Phil Coulson.”

Johnny jumped on that comment, “this one was definitely a Beta. Nick was an Alpha, had one eye, tall and solid built, dark skin. Phil was shorter, kind of nondescript, almost mousy, except something about him said that he wasn’t to be underestimated.”

Steve nodded, “You got Phil’s contact info, Buck?” he asked.

Bucky took out his phone as he nodded and unlocked the device. He quickly found Phil’s contact and dialed the number, holding it to his ear.

The phone turned on and a gruff voice asked, “yeah, who’s this? Don’t hang up.”

“Who’re you?” Bucky asked; he knew the voice didn’t belong to Phil.

“I asked first. _You’re_ the one who called my mate,” the voice shot back.

“I’m one of the Omega’s he does house visits for,” Bucky answered without giving too much information, “is he available?”

“You from S.H.I.E.L.D.?” the man countered, sounding interested suddenly. In a softer tone he said, “maybe got rescue, Phil. Just hold on.”

“No, I’m not from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Bucky stated, looking at both Johnny and Steve with a frown.

“Okay, my name’s Nick and Phil and I have been . . . detained illegally. There’s a young man’s life at stake. Do _not_ call S.H.I.E.L.D., they won’t help. Can you take this information down?” The Alpha sounded commanding and very relieved.

“Uh . . .” Bucky took a moment to pin the device between his ear and shoulder, before Steve took it, holding it for him steadily. Bucky snapped his fingers and made a writing notion, signaling that he needed a pen and paper. Steve pulled out his small notebook and pen he carried for taking modern day research reminder notes. He passed it to Bucky. Moving to the info counter, Bucky put the notepad down and held the pen ready, “okay,” the Omega said into the phone.

“Okay, kid, name a landmark you can get to quick. One you can use for reference,” Nick’s voice ordered.

“Stark Tower,” Bucky replied immediately.

Nick drew in his breath. “Wait . . . you can get into the tower, right? Get help from the Avengers? Let them know someone’s life is in danger?”

“I’m in the tower,” Bucky stated, “standing with Captain America and the Human Torch.”

“Captain America? Fuckin’ perfect! Phil, it’s Captain America. There’s no way he’ll refuse to save TJ.” Nick’s voice had faded a bit when talking to Phil but came back strong again. “Okay, you tell the Captain that the young man is going into heat fever and is being held hostage until he lets someone claim him, but he’s already got a mate. I’ll explain everything later, but it’s . . . un-American. Got it? Wait!” Nick seemed to process everything Bucky had said, “you mean Johnny Storm the Human Torch?”

“Johnny Storm, yes, he came to us about an abduction at the Alpha’s Ball,” Bucky’s eyes flickered to look at Johnny.

“Damn, I told you, Phil. The Human Torch needs to show off so much, Pierce couldn’t get away with taking his mate from him!” Nick’s voice came clearer again and he started spouting driving instructions from the Tower to a building complex presumably that contained the stressed Omega.

“Okay, we’ll get to him as soon as we can,” Bucky answered, knowing that an Omega slipping into heat fever could be extremely deadly if left untreated.

“You gotta hurry, kid. TJ’s going into heat fever and Pierce marked over Johnny Storm’s mark. He’s gonna get sick fast enough he’ll beg Pierce to mate him,” Fury sounded deadly serious.

“We’ll get him out,” Bucky stated and then hung up. Looking at Johnny, Bucky said, “TJ’s slipping into heat fever and Pierce bit over your mark. We gotta hurry.”

Nodding, Johnny asked, “where we going? I can meet you guys there, unless either of you fly?”

Bucky shook his head, “no flying,” he then gestured to the directions he’d written down, “TJ’s being held there.”

Looking over the notes, Johnny said, absently, “not your dominant hand, huh?” He straightened and stepped back, flaming on. “I’ll meet you there,” he called in his slightly altered voice then flew out of the Tower, past an elderly door man who’d opened the door for a pair of executives. “See ya, Stan!”

An intense look in his vivid blue eyes, Steve pulled the car onto the street. He called out in a grim tone, "JARVIS, alert the Avengers!"


	7. The Rescue

TJ writhed on the bed; he couldn’t even begin to guess how long it’d been since he had been taken from Johnny. Everything was passing by in a blur; the blood in his veins felt as if it were made of fire, burning him from the inside out. The two counteracting mate marks tugged and pulled at his mind, tearing him apart slowly. He hadn’t gotten relief since Phil, though an unknown Beta guard had come in and removed the vibrator. TJ could feel the slick coating his thighs, drenching the sheets below him.

The Omega let out a pitiful whimper, grinding down against the sheets, trying to get friction on his needy cock though that only seemed to make everything burn hotter. “Please,” TJ begged hoarsely.

That oily voice from outside the room called teasingly to TJ. “Are you ready for me, my Thomas?” The scent of the sea, but a bit sour, wafted in.

“Please,” TJ panting, grinding more, “need . . . need it . . . please, it _hurts_.” TJ’s skin was covered in sweat, his hair damp with it, any color in his face long since gone.

“Of course it hurts,” Pierce murmured, “but you see, I’m still very much injured from your assault. I can’t mate you today. You’ll have to have patience, Thomas, dear.”

Whining, a needy, pained noise, TJ presented his twitching, slickened hole to the older man, “ _please_ . . . I can’t . . . hurts . . .”

HIssing, a bit of vindictive pleasure in the tones, Pierce said, “you practically castrated me, you little whore. Now you can beg me for it.” Pierce shut the door again, locking it. His footfalls sounded departing down the hall.

TJ let out a pained wail, his hands fisting around the comforter. Shakily, the Omega reached back with one of his hands and pushed two fingers into his loosened, slicked passage. Letting out a keen, TJ pumped his fingers in and out, though they did nothing to satisfy his need. “Please! Come back!” TJ shouted, begging in his tones, “please! It hurts!” Dropping his flushed face to the bed, the Omega continued to try and pleasure himself. “I’m sorry!” TJ finally apologized, though he never hurt the Alpha, but he’d admit to anything if it made Pierce fuck him, “I’m sorry! Please!”

A resounding crash came from down the hall, followed by gunfire sounds and shouts. No one seemed interested in answering TJ, leaving him to his heat fever. It took at least ten more minutes before the sounds stopped and an eerie stillness fell over the place. Then, the sounds of doors being thrown open came from down the hall towards TJ’s room. Someone was coming closer.

Crying out, tears in his eyes, wondering if he was maybe hallucinating the noises, TJ wailed, “Come back! Please!” The Omega withdrew his fingers from his body and he started to grind against the slick-soaked sheets.

“TJ?” Johnny’s voice called loudly and the sound of running came to TJ. “Where are you? It’s Johnny!”

“J - - Johnny?” TJ whimpered, truly believing he was hallucinating now; Johnny wouldn’t be at the facility. “Johnny?” TJ called out a bit louder, voice agonized.

Someone fumbled with his doorknob then stopped. “Stay away from the door, baby. I’m coming in!” Johnny called. The doorknob began to glow red and started to melt. Fire alarms went off across the hall and a sprinkler began to spray the room with foam. The door burst in and Johnny, brightly lit on fire, hurried over to TJ, the flames dying under the flame retardant foam. “TJ!”

Keening as Johnny’s scent hit him, TJ looked over at the Alpha, seemingly unbothered by the foam that covered him. “Please . . . hurts . . . make it stop . . . please?” TJ sobbed, rutting against the sheets.

Nodding, Johnny scooped up his mate and carried him from the room to the room across the hall, one untouched by foam or destruction. He carried TJ into the bathroom and ran the shower, slipping under the water with his lover. “Let me get my pants undone, baby,” Johnny instructed softly, fumbling his pants open, thankful his own body responded to TJ’s heat arousal.

“Hurts, Johnny, burning . . . make it stop,” TJ sobbed harder, clutching desperately.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry it took so long.” Johnny got his erection free and pulled TJ backwards, lining up quickly and sliding into the hot slick passage. TJ was so far gone in heat fever, his passage was wide open for mating. Once embedded in his mate, Johnny nuzzled at the double mate mark and began nibbling the healing wound open, lapping at it, letting his saliva mix with TJ’s blood. “Mine,” he whispered.

Mewling, TJ thrust desperately back, the stretching of Johnny’s cock helping to diminish that burn ever so slightly.

Wrapping one arm around TJ’s waist, Johnny began to thrust in and out, his pace hard and deep, making TJ feel each stroke. The more TJ’s body realized it was being mated, might even be bred, the easier it would be to relieve the fever. Johnny had to rely on Captain America and his friend to finish the rest of the raid, look for Pierce, or whatever else needed doing. TJ needed Johnny more than anything else.

TJ seemed unable to make any noises other than breathless little groans, his walls continually convulsing around Johnny’s shaft. His slick ran freely, mixing with the water from the shower. The Omega blindly reached forward to place his hand on the wet tile of the shower wall. Without much warning, the brunet’s cock twitched and he released his load, striping the wall in front of him, though his cock didn’t deflate in the slightest.

“Good boy,” Johnny praised, giving up on trying to fight Pierce’s mark. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of to counter the mark: Johnny switched to the other side and re-marked TJ, hard, just as he pushed in as deep as he could, bottoming out.

Letting out a scream, TJ went completely limp in Johnny’s arms, coming once more as the Alpha marked him yet again. Finally, the brunet’s erection seemed to go down slightly, though he remained boneless in the Alpha’s strong hold.

Thrusting once more, Johnny lapped at the new mark, encouraging the endorphins to flow freely with the blood and clear fluid mix. Thankfully, TJ’s heat was sending Johnny into rut, pulling him quickly closer to orgasm. WIthin minutes, he felt his own cock swell at the base, knotting, locking them together as Johnny cried out. He released hot load after hot load of cum deep into his mate's passage, directly for his womb. “My TJ,” Johnny groaned in his ear.

TJ whimpered softly, his chest heaving with each and every breath. “A - - Alpha?” The brunet sniffled slightly; his whole body felt like it was hit by a truck, though the burning seemed to be fading a bit more.

“Yes, Omega, love. Your Alpha is here,” Johnny purred into TJ’s ear, kissing gently.

“I - - I don’t want to be here anymore, Johnny . . .” TJ breathed out, slowly regaining control of his limbs once more, though they felt a bit heavy.

“When my knot goes down, TJ, we’ll be leaving. The others can take care of things here,” Johnny reassured.

“What about my tree?” TJ asked softly, his mind still a bit sluggish, a bit overwhelmed by the multiple marks; however, the Omega could feel that Johnny’s claim was beating Pierce’s.

“When we get you safe, I’ll see what can be done for your tree, my love. I promise,” Johnny said softly.

“They’re gonna kill it,” TJ murmured, words slurring together, “gonna kill it . . . it always listened, Johnny . . . always listened.”

Nodding, Johnny cuddled TJ to him, one arm braced so he could hold up his mate, hand on the wall. The other arm remained wrapped around TJ’s waist. “I promise to check into it, love.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, swallowing thickly, “‘m tired, Johnny . . .”

“I know, Sweetheart,” Johnny agreed. “But I need to get this foam off us, and we’re still knotted. Can’t move.” Johnny kissed TJ’s neck on his fresh mark once more. “I love my Omega, my TJ,” he purred.

“Love . . .” TJ nodded slowly, trying to reach out to brace himself but the limb missed the wall and fell back down. He seemed to be lost in his exhaustion, the lingering effects of slipping so far into heat fever.

Down the hall the sounds of more people arriving came to the pair; Johnny lifted his head to carefully listen for any threat. Instead, he heard Captain America’s voice calling out “Torch? You find him?”

Nuzzling at TJ’s neck, Johnny lifted his voice, “yeah. Taking care of his heat fever. No sign of Pierce or the other guys!”

“Get him back to the tower as soon as you can!” Bucky’s voice called out, “was he far gone?”

“We’re knotted,” Johnny answered on a shout then nuzzled TJ again. “He was gone far!”

Steve glanced at Bucky in the hallway and shook his head. “Once they’re done, the kid’s gonna need medical attention. He’s going to be pretty sick until he’s bred. And if he does have conflicting marks, he’ll need the wrong one removed.”

Sighing, Bucky nodded, looking disgusted, “heat fever can kill an Omega, and the conflicting marks only make it worse. It’ll be hard to get him bred until Pierce’s mark is removed.”

Nodding, Steve opened a door that Johnny had skipped. He had to use the edge of his shield to break the knob then swung the door wide, looking at the fiercely frowning, pacing Alpha and the Beta sitting on a lone bed. “Hello, would you be Phil and Nick?”

Whirling around, Nick nodded and strode over to the pair. He stopped when he saw Bucky and sighed, “you’re right, Phil, he looks like him.”

Frowning, Bucky asked, “I’m guessing you’re talking about TJ? Johnny said the same thing. Sorry to say, but I have no living relatives.”

“Yes you do, kid,” Nick growled and turned to look at his mate still in the room. “And if we can split up, get the database and Pierce, we can put an end to this program and stop him from trying again with your other kid.” Nick strode down the hall in the opposite direct from where Johnny tended TJ.

Freezing, Bucky looked at Steve, “what do you think . . . what’s he mean by that?”

“And was he talking to Phil or you?” Steve asked softly, turning to look after Nick. “Go after him, Buck. See if you can find that database. I’ll stick with Phil and see if we can track Pierce.” Steve turned to Phil. “I assume you’re the one to worry about?”

Sighing, Phil moved over to stand in front of Steve, “Captain Rogers,” the Beta nodded, ignoring the Alpha’s comment. “You have found TJ, right?”

Nodding, Steve pointed in the proper direction. “His mate, Johnny, is tending his heat fever. Would you know how to help?”

Suddenly Steve’s watch beeped and he frowned, turning his wrist and hitting a button. “JARVIS?”

“Nope, you’re favorite genius. We got a wriggle lech J identified as Director Pierce? Says the man’s wanted?” Tony’s voice behind his Iron Man mask could be heard over the intercom, clear with the slight hint of an echo.

Steve glanced at Bucky, “don’t follow Nick, Buck. Stay with me. They’ve got Pierce.” He looked to Phil but answered Tony, “He’s wanted for abuse of an Omega, attempted rape and coercion, and probably about a dozen other anti-Omega rights crimes. See if you guys can locate the database and security tapes to backup the claims.” It felt odd to have an unexpected mission go so quickly, so smoothly. Those were the missions that always kept Steve on edge until several hours afterwards.

“Got it, Capcicle.” Tony’s voice cut out.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Phil? What did Nick mean by what he said?”

Looking at the two Super Soldiers, Phil sighed and ran a hand down his face, “TJ is your pup,” he answered simply, honestly.

“Genetic experiments?” Steve questioned, looking confused. “We only have one surviving pup, as you know.”

Phil shook his head, “no, TJ was,” he looked at Bucky and then Steve, “was removed from Sergeant Barnes’ womb by Dr. Zola at Azzano. The fetus was frozen and stored away. S.H.I.E.L.D. raided a Hydra base about twenty-four years ago and found him. We were able to thaw him out, much like we did with the both of you, and support the fetus in an artificial womb of sorts. TJ is your pup, both of your’s.”

Steve staggered and fell against the wall for support, gone pale. He blinked wide blue eyes at the older man, too shocked to speak at first.

Bucky blinked for several minutes, before swallowing thickly, speaking in a calm, almost cold manner, “and you kept him, a _pup_ , locked away in a medical facility.”

Coulson shook his head, looking troubled, “Nick and I didn’t become his handlers until he turned eighteen. He is considered high classified, level eight, actually. Only a handful of people actually know he exists. It never sat well with us, how they treated him, but we knew if we spoke against it, we’d be pulled from his team and he’d be left with no one to help him.”

“And this was five years ago? The same time Bucky and I were taken from the ice? For five years, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t tell either of us that they’d found and revived our pup?” Steve’s voice dropped into a growl. “They imprisoned him and for what? Why did they want him?”

“At first, it was to study him, the son of two Super Soldiers. Test his abilities, his limitations, how fast he learned, if the serum could be passed on genetically. Once Pierce took over - -” Phil’s eyes snapped up to look at Steve as the Alpha cut in.

Straightening, expression turning thunderous, Steve growled, “they turned my pup into a lab rat?”

“Yes,” Phil answered, looking sick himself, “for twenty-three years, TJ never set foot outside of this facility. He got needed vitamins and nutrition through artificial means. He had very little interaction with others.”

“And then Director Pierce decided to take him to the Alpha’s Ball so he could pretend he was legitimately claiming TJ?” Steve shook his head and turned, heading towards the room Johnny was tending TJ in. “No wonder he smelled like Joey to me!”

Bucky whirled around and followed after Steve, still trying to comprehend that his first born pup was alive. Had been alive for the last twenty-three years, alone, being tested on like nothing more than a lab rat.

At the door, Steve called out carefully, trying to calm himself, “Johnny? How’s TJ doing now? Pierce has been caught and the Avengers are tracking down evidence, files, that kind of thing.”

Johnny stroked TJ’s tummy and eased slowly from his lover’s passage as his knot deflated at last. “How you doing, love?”

Taking and releasing a deep breath, TJ nodded, feeling more like himself, tired, but the fire in his veins had been diminished to a slight buzz. His mind no longer felt like it was tearing itself apart; he felt calm, claimed by his mate, Johnny. “Better . . .” TJ answered after a moment.

“He’s recovering,” Johnny reported, grabbing a cloth so he could finished washing the foam from his mate. “We’ll be out soon, just gotta get clean. Hey, Cap? Can you find some clean clothes for us?”

Phil, who’d moved behind Bucky and Steve, though giving them some distance, said, “I can take you two to TJ’s room? Get some of his things?”

Nodding, Steve moved away from the door behind which his elder pup was. “Okay. We want anything of his we can move. He’s not living like a lab rat anymore, Phil. If he doesn’t want to stay with Johnny, there’s the tower or my Brooklyn apartment.”

Leading the couple down the hall, Phil gestured to TJ’s sparsely decorated room, the fully bloomed cherry blossom tree being the only pop of color in the space. “He used to have a piano, but Pierce removed it after the Ball. He’s quite talented.”

Bucky looked around the room, an ache in his chest at seeing the room that TJ had grown up in. So void of any personality, like TJ hadn’t been allowed to be a person at all. He frowned at the small dots of blood on the white floor near a chair. “Does he actually _own_ anything?” The Omega sounded pained, miserable for what his pup had been forced to go through.

Phil walked over to the closet, displaying multiple sets of the same exact outfit, grey linen pants and a white cotton t-shirt. The Beta pulled out two sets, knowing that Johnny was about the same size, only a bit bigger, so the clothes should fit him as well. Looking back at Bucky and Steve, Phil sighed, “he wasn’t allowed to keep much,” Phil dug into the closet and pulled out a ratty looking teddy bear dressed fully in a Captain America uniform, “the only toy he had as a pup . . .” he offered the bear to Steve, a sadness in the Beta’s eyes.

Steve took the bear and looked at it, eyes sad, easy tears coming to the father. “Does he even know his history? His family?”

“No,” Phil said, “we were going to tell him after the Ball, S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol be damned. He knows he has special gifts, like strength, speed, healing . . . “ he let the sentence trail off, letting Steve and Bucky connect the dots. TJ was a Super Soldier.

“The serum,” Steve looked at Bucky, “when you were pregnant, they gave you the serum. That’s how TJ wound up with it . . .” Steve had inadvertently explained the one thing that had eluded the scientists over the years, why they couldn’t figure out how to duplicate a Super Soldier through genetics. TJ hadn’t been born of two Super Soldiers; he had been made into one as a fetus.

Bucky sighed sadly, looking at the bear in Steve’s hands and then meeting his lover’s eyes. “All these years, Steve . . . he’s been alive.”

Nodding, Steve met Bucky’s eyes. “Our pups are _both_ alive, Buck. And we’re going to give TJ the family he deserves.” He scooped up two sets of clothes and carried them back to the other room, still carrying the toy bear. Knocking on the door, Steve called out, “clothes.”

TJ, now wrapped in a fluffy towel, looked at Johnny, hair still dripping from the shower, “clothes might be helpful,” he quipped.

“Yeah, even though you’re sexy without,” Johnny grinned and kissed TJ’s nose tip. He turned, wrapping a towel around his own waist, and headed for the door. Opening it, Johnny grinned his thanks at the distant cousin that looked so much like him. “Thanks, Cap.”

“Steve,” Steve replied instantly, glancing into the room towards TJ. “Hello. We’ll talk after you’re both dressed.” Still carrying the bear, Steve turned to walk away to give them privacy.

“If you want to come in now, I don’t mind,” TJ called after the large blond, so used to not having any privacy, any embarrassment at being naked in front of others had been trained out of him at a very early age.

Stopping, Steve glanced at Bucky then back to the door. Nodding, he said, “come on, Buck, let’s go meet our pup.” Steve turned back for the door and said, “thank you.” He walked in and sat down on a chair, not exactly facing TJ or Johnny, still allowing them privacy. “My name’s Steve Rogers. And the man in the doorway is Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky looked at TJ, studying the Omega for several moments before stepping inside the room, closer to Steve. There was no doubt that TJ was their pup, Johnny hadn’t been lying when he said that TJ and he looked alike. “Hey, TJ . . . it’s nice to meet you,” Bucky offered the younger Omega a small smile.

TJ dropped the towel and quickly dressed in his clothes; he looked at Bucky, tilting his head slightly. “You look like me,” TJ stated simply, his pale eyes, a bit wider than Bucky’s, flickered to look at Steve and then noticed the bear in the Alpha’s hands. “Oh . . . I forgot . . . I forgot I had that. One of the nurses gave it to me as a pup . . . I kept it in the closet so it wouldn’t get taken.” The bear had literally been TJ’s only possession.

Steve nodded. “TJ, there’s a lot you haven’t been told over the years, about the world, about yourself,” he lifted his eyes to look at the younger man. “Did you know you were cryogenically frozen as an infant for over thirty years?”

Blinking, TJ looked at Johnny and then back at Steve, “why? Who’d freeze an infant?”

Bitterness leaked into his tones as Steve spat, “people with no morals wanting to experiment on a helpless infant.”

“Oh, well . . . I don’t know about the _no morals_ part, but there were experiments . . . lots of tests,” TJ nodded, the t-shirt only covered part of the mate marks on either side of the Omega’s neck, both looking raw and painful.

Johnny, finally dressed, stepped over to hug TJ to him. He asked, “can we do this somewhere less stressful? This place was a prison for TJ, whether he knew it or not.” He kissed his mate’s neck, careful of the raw marks.

“Back at the Tower,” Bucky nodded, looking at TJ again; it was shocking how composed the Omega was so soon after being in heat.

“And,” Johnny shrugged, “is there a way we can arrange to take his tree soon? It’s important to TJ.”

Bucky looked at Steve with a soft frown; he’d never thought that TJ would want to bring an actual _tree_ with him.

“We can arrange it. Wherever TJ settles, we’ll see if we can get the tree there. If not there, it can be housed at the Tower on the garden deck with the rest of the trees and flowers. I’ll let Tony know it’s important.” Steve nodded firmly.

“Thank you,” TJ said with a smile, “can you ask him if someone can make sure it’s alright? They forced it to bloom early.”

Steve lifted his wrist and turned his hand, hitting the call button. “Tony, there’s a specific tree that needs moving and protecting. It needs to go to the Tower. But it was forced to bloom right now, and I’m not much of a gardener, so I’m not sure how that affects things.”

“Which tree? The Cherry Blossom in the inner court’s the only blooming one I see,” Tony’s voice came back quickly.

TJ nodded, smiling, “that’s my tree.”

“That’s the one, Tony. Thanks. Any news on the records or footage?” Steve offered TJ a smile.

“Yup, all gathered, waiting to extract you guys. I’ll get Thor on the tree. He’ll know how to move it. He says he loves plants,” Tony called.

“I did not,” Thor’s voice came back. “I said that I have helped transplant flowers in Mother’s garden. I have never transported a tree!”

“You’ll do fine, Big Guy,” Tony’s voice reassured. “I’ll have JARVIS help you out.”

“Can we leave now?” TJ asked, satisfied that his tree would be taken care of and moved away from this place.

Nodding, Johnny wrapped his arms around TJ. “I’ll fly you to the tower, TJ. Don’t worry, you won’t get hurt.”

“But you burst into flames, last I checked, fire burns . . . takes a while to heal, too,” TJ said, looking at Johnny.

Steve said, “we’ll drive you back. They’ll be plenty of time to see if TJ can fly with you later, Johnny. Right now, why don’t you help find Nick.” The large blond offered the stuffed bear to his pup. “You’ll want this?” he asked.

Smiling softly, TJ took the bear, running his fingers over the worn ear, “thanks . . .” he looked at Johnny, “you won’t be mad if I don’t fly with you, will you?”

“Not at all. I’ll make sure Reed whips you up an outfit that won’t let you burn, just for your peace of mind.” He winked then flamed on and flew into the air, out the door, and down the hall, setting off fire alarms along the way but moving too quickly to set off the foam.

Looking back at Bucky and Steve, TJ said, “well . . . I’ll go with you, then.”

Nodding, Steve offered, “Phil, will you come, too?” He couldn’t take his eyes off TJ, though, studying his son, trying to imagine the passing years.

“I’ll be staying here,” Phil stated, “gathering what else we can.” The Beta gave a smile to TJ and then turned away, down the hall.

Bucky seemed to be in a similar trance as Steve, unable to stop staring at his pup: a pup he’d long since thought to be dead. 

TJ tilted his head; holding the bear to his chest, he looked between the two men. He shifted from one foot to another. “You’re both staring. I’m used to being looked at . . . but not like . . . this?” TJ frowned softly.

“I’m sorry, TJ,” Steve said and looked down, fiddling with the strap of his shield. “It’s . . . I never thought I’d see you . . . ever. We . . . Bucky and I thought you were dead.”

“Dead? No, they’d never let me die,” TJ murmured, picking at some of the fuzz on the teddy bear’s head. “Why’d you think I was dead? We haven’t met before. I have a good memory, I’d remember you two.”

“You wouldn’t remember me at all, TJ, because we only met last night in masks. I had the cracked mask? The old age lotion and ice smell?” Steve said, meeting TJ’s eyes. “And you probably wouldn’t remember Bucky. You were removed from his womb when you were six months gestation and they let him think you were dead.”

TJ’s back stiffened and he looked at Bucky, eyes widening. “I . . . I . . . what?”

Bucky bit his lip, running his hand through his hair; he looked at the younger Omega and said, “you’re my pup, TJ. And . . .” he gestured to Steve, though he didn’t take his eyes off TJ, “Steve’s your sire.”

Looking between Steve and Bucky for a few moments, mouth dropped open slightly, TJ slowly said, “you two are my . . . parents?”

Nodding, Steve answered, “yes, we are. But the ins and outs of what happen are long and complicated. Please, may we take you to the Tower to recover? You can relax, meet your brother, and we can discuss everything.”

“Okay . . .” TJ nodded slowly, “Tower . . . yeah, okay.” His fingers tapped against the bear’s fur, a rhythmic pattern for a song that only he could hear. After a moment, the young Omega blinked and looked at Steve, “my . . . my brother?”

Nodding, Steve smiled softly, “yeah, your little brother, Joey.” He began to lead the two men down the hall of destruction they’d made upon breaking in. Fortunately, Tony had pinpointed for them exactly where there were lone trees as markers and the team had spread out, Bucky and Steve choosing the one furthest on the interior, since TJ was rumored not to have been out. Steve’s guess had been correct, but now they had to make their way back through the compound to get outside.

Bucky trailed behind TJ and Steve, bringing up the rear of the little group, keeping an eye out for any possible threats they might’ve missed. Looking at TJ again, Bucky frowned when he realized that the younger man had no shoes and was walking over debris that littered the floor from the raid. “Steve,” Bucky called out.

Instantly, Steve stopped, aware of a tone of warning in his mate’s voice. “Buck?” he asked, eyeing the hall ahead for any danger.

“He doesn’t have shoes,” Bucky called out, looking at TJ’s feet, trying to see if he may have been cut from walking barefoot.

Steve turned and looked down at TJ’s feet, frowning softly. “He can have mine until we find some or get out of here.” And instantly, Steve sank to the floor and slipped off his sneakers and socks, offering them to the younger man. “Here, TJ. If they’re too big, stuff the socks in the toes instead of putting them on.”

Tilting his head, TJ looked at the shoes Steve offered and then at his own feet and then back at Steve, “why do I need them? They never had me wear them before?”

“Because you might step on something that’ll cut you. We’re not sure what shots you had in this place, and I’m up to date for tetanus and stuff.” Steve thrust the shoes at his son, not unkindly. “Besides, if you’re used to smooth halls, your feet won’t be ready for rough pavement and gravel and everything else out there.”

“Oh . . .” TJ took the sneakers with a nod, “and your feet are okay? Now they’re bare . . .” the young Omega didn’t argue anymore, trusting that Steve knew what he was doing. He put on the shoes, a little big, but not big enough so he had to stuff the socks in the toes.

Nodding, Steve stood up and offered a smile. “Used to go barefoot all the time in the summer back in Brooklyn. Then I became a soldier and rough territory was part of the job. I’ll be fine.” Steve gestured down the hall once more. “Once we get out, we’ll take my car to the Tower where we’ll rest and regroup. You can meet your brother and the rest of the team, too.” Looking over at Bucky then back to TJ, Steve added, “and we can explain what we’ve found out.”

Looking between Bucky and Steve, TJ slowly nodded, not protesting the plan the Alpha had set out. He’d learned that protesting never did anything in the end. “Okay,” TJ said and began to follow Steve when he started to walk again, Bucky falling into step behind them.

It took almost fifteen minutes picking through the debris and unconscious or dead bodies around the place. Steve didn’t glance at any of the downed men and women, though as they continued the blond’s jaw clenched harder and harder. Finally, he led them outside into the open air and towards his car.

Once outside, TJ stopped and looked around, taking in the nature that surrounded the facility, the smells. He smiled softly when he saw vast amounts of trees, dusted with a light layer of snow that fell from the sky. He looked up at the dark cloud above, watching as the snow fell. Holding out his hand, TJ watched, enraptured, as the white flakes landed on his skin, melting after a few moments on his heated flesh.

Turning to see why TJ had paused, Steve blinked and slowly smiled at the wonder on the young man’s face. He watched TJ taking in everything around him, his gut twisting at the thought that TJ had been imprisoned through no fault of his own, locked away from everything a normal child should expect by right. Softly, Steve asked, “hungry, TJ?”

Looking over at Steve, TJ nodded, “I’m always hungry. They tell me I have a fast metabolism, they always give me these foul tasting energy bars,” the Omega scrunched his nose, imaging the taste.

“TJ, are you feeling okay still? Not going back into heat yet?” Steve asked, opening the passenger door of the back seat for the young man. “As soon as we can, we’ll get you to Johnny if you are.”

“A little achy, the bite marks kinda hurt, too,” TJ answered readily, slipping into the backseat, “but the heat seems to be over. They told me my heats may be fast, something about the fast metabolism or something,” the Omega shrugged.

“But only one day fast?” Steve walked over to the front passenger door and opened it for his one-armed mate. “Buck? I know you seem to be over your heat quick this time, but I can recall you having week long heats. What’s the norm for _you_?”

Looking at TJ and then Steve, Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “I had week long heats before I got the serum, Steve. In the military, I didn’t have heats,” he gave Steve a significant look, “and after the ice I did notice that my heats were a lot shorter. Three days at most.”

“I remember one intense heat in the war,” Steve said, getting into the car and buckling his seatbelt. “That was about Christmas, remember? TJ, do you have your safety belt fastened? You need help or instruction?”

TJ looked at the seatbelt and then at how Bucky and Steve had fastened their’s. Taking the belt, TJ smoothly slid it into place, “no, I got it. Thanks,” TJ said, settling back against his seat.

Bucky glanced at Steve, pale eyes worried and still a bit miserable. He was ecstatic that his first pup was alive . . . but no parent wanted their children to suffer, and TJ had been suffering for twenty-three years.

Steve reached over to fasten Bucky’s belt then started the car and hit the button on his watch, missing the earbud he usually wore for missions. “We’ve got him out. Transporting.” Steve pulled the car down the long drive, away from the only home TJ had ever known.

“Where is this Tower you guys keep talking about?” TJ asked after a minute; he’d turned around in his seat to watch the facility get smaller and smaller in the rear window.

“Manhattan Island of New York,” Steve responded, pulling deftly into traffic and heading for the tall buildings on the distant skyline.

“New York,” TJ nodded; he’d been given basic geography lessons, so he knew the states of America and all the continents. The young Omega still looked out the back window, though the facility had faded from view several moments before.

Looking over his shoulder, Bucky frowned softly at seeing his son twisted in his seat, “it’s safest to sit facing the front, TJ. That’s how the seatbelt is designed to keep you from getting hurt.” Bucky kept his tone gentle, much like how he’d correct Joey.

Nodding, TJ scooted around and sat the proper way in the seat. The smaller brunet’s eyes widened when he saw the distant skyline of New York City. He inched forward in his seat, face closer to his window. He smiled in wonder, not having ever seen such big and tall buildings before; his transport to the Ball had been done in a car with no windows from underground at the facility to the mansion’s front door.

Once in the stop and race heavy traffic of the inner city, Steve used all his concentration to avoid the tourists who would randomly throw themselves across the streets without paying attention to the actual flow of traffic lights. Another hazard seemed to be the ongoing race of taxicabs and other vehicles for hire darting among the flow of cars. It was hard to see everything that the city sidewalks offered, but everywhere one looked were street vendors and their wares or individuals offering some kind of service on the street corners, either guided tours, concert entry tickets, or even salvation in the form of religion. Buildings towered over the people, most of whom never bothered to look up at the mix of architectural wonders. Out of the blue, as they stopped by one such building with scaffolding around it, Steve took a moment to point at the men crawling around the building on the scaffolding, not a one wearing a safety harness. “Those men are specialized in construction without safety harnesses. They’re currently the only ones permitted to do it. THey’re unique to New York City.”

TJ craned his neck to look up at the construction workers; the Omega blinked and watched the men as they worked, “that seems . . . dangerous?”

“It is,” Steve nodded and started driving again with the flow of traffic. “They’re a specific tribe of Native Americans. I guess the city’s trying to fight them being allowed to continue without the harnesses. The cIty wants them to strap in.”

“Do they get hurt often?” TJ asked, once more turning in his seat so he could watch the building and workers for as long as possible. 

Steve glanced back in the mirror and smiled, “it’s a possibility, but I haven’t heard of them getting hurt. They belong to the Mohawk tribe and often commute down from Canada to work. Most of the heavy iron work on a building in NYC has at least one Mohawk or Iroquois that’s touched the building. It’s called _sky walking_.”

TJ ducked his head to get a better look out the window, pale eyes curious; he jumped slightly as a car horn sounded loudly near them. He shifted back so he was once more facing the front of the vehicle.

Not much more time passed before Steve gestured, “there’s the Tower. We’ll be going underground to park so get a good look, TJ.”

The younger Omega moved closer to the glass once more and looked up at the tall, glimmering structure. “It’s . . . very tall?” TJ stated after a moment.

With a snort and a chuckle, Steve replied, “Tony likes to be noticed. But security is high and the inhabitants are safe.” He glanced in the mirror, “and free to leave when they want.” Steve turned the car into the nondescript parking garage below the tower, going through his security checks without the procedure seeming intrusive. In fact, like with Bucky before him, it seemed Steve just randomly drove in unchallenged and headed for his specialized spot with the shield on it. He parked and stopped the car, pulling the keys from the ignition. “Here.” Steve released Bucky’s belt, as it was fastened on his left side.

Bucky slipped out of the passenger seat after Steve released his seat belt. He opened TJ’s door and held it open, giving the younger man a smile. TJ slid out of the car, still holding the bear in one hand.

Steve guided both men to the security elevator and got them inside. He finally seemed to relax a little once the doors closed, though it hadn’t been apparent to TJ that Steve had been tense at all. “JARVIS will get you both security clearance. Since Bucky’s only been here the one time, just a few hours ago, he still needs his clearance. But now that things are a little less hectic, we can get you settled until you and Johnny decide where you’ll live.”

“I’ll live wherever I’m told,” TJ said absently, looking around the elevator.

Bucky snuck a glance at Steve at TJ’s words, his lips pulled into a worried frown. He wanted to assure TJ that he had free choice, to hold him and comfort him. However, to TJ, Bucky was nothing but a stranger.

Nodding, Steve said, “I’ve been there, too. But, part of being a free adult in the United States of America is choice, TJ. And now, we’ll be giving you choices. You can discuss what you’d like with us and with Johnny. Together, decisions will be made, not dictated.” Taking the plunge Bucky was too nervous to, Steve reached out and put a hand on TJ’s shoulder. “And, if you’d like, I’d love to get to know you better, TJ.”

Looking up at Steve, TJ slowly nodded, “okay . . .” the Omega didn’t exactly lean into Steve’s touch but he didn’t pull away either. “Is New York different now? Back from when you guys lived here?”

Steve nodded and the doors opened onto the main floor common room. Steve transferred elevators to the one that would take them to his own floor. “Yeah, I was born in 1918, about a hundred years ago . . . literally.” Steve moved aside to let the other men in.

TJ walked into the sparsely decorated apartment; he immediately moved to the large windows that displayed the busy city far below. The Omega put his forehead to the glass, tensing, waiting for the alarm to go off. When no shrill sounds came, TJ continued to watch everything move below him.

Continuing what he’d been answering, Steve said, “and Bucky was born in 1917. When we grew up, there were horses more than cars, though cars were on the rise. There were smaller buildings and a lot more space around. And people seemed to stick to certain neighborhoods based on where they’re families originated. There’s still ethnic neighborhoods, but it seems a little more mixed now.” Looking up then to Bucky, Steve called out to seemingly no one, “JARVIS? It’s safe to let Joey come out.”

“Very good, Captain. And might I add, welcome home Captain, Sergeant. And welcome to Avenger’s Tower, Thomas. You were registered at the Alpha’s Ball and I have transferred your statistical information from there.” The voice sounded like the man-of-all-work from the Ball.

TJ jumped, whirling around to try and find the unknown voice. His eyes were wide and he scanned the space, frowning fiercely when he only saw Bucky.

Bucky stepped closer to his spooked son, eyeing the still healing marks on his neck.

“JARVIS is an artificial intelligence, a computer system, TJ. He has the voice programmed in of Tony’s servant, but he does so much more than one person can. If you need anything, let JARVIS know. He constantly monitors every room unless specifically asked not to.” Steve smiled reassuringly. “It took me a few _months_ to get used to the technological advances in this decade.”

Suddenly, something clicked in Bucky’s memory, completely off topic from what was being discussed but important nonetheless. “TJ,” Bucky said softly, taking a step closer, “why . . . why did Pierce let you slip into heat fever? Was it because you were being punished for something?”

Looking at Bucky, a frown on his face, his eyes still a bit wide with worry, TJ answered, “he thought I nearly castrated him . . . something about biting him? But . . . I never bit him. I don’t know why he thought I did it.”

Bucky looked at Steve, pale eyes flashing with guilt and anger. He’d given that Alpha a fake name, the one that attacked him in the bathroom. Because of him, TJ had been hurt.

“Because,” Steve said, firmly, “Pierce is an asshole and met up with Bucky at the Ball. Bucky was using the name Thomas and Pierce was too stupid to realize that he could be talking to someone else. Didn’t even notice that Bucky had a prosthetic arm. When he tried to rape Bucky right there at the ball, Bucky fought back.” Steve shook his head, opening his mouth to speak further when the sound of small feet pattered closer followed by the steps of a soft-footed adult.

Joey burst in and headed unerringly for his father, grabbing onto Bucky and grinning up at him. “ _Tătic_!”

Bucky grinned at the boy, scooping up Joey with his one arm and holding him close. “Were you good for Sam and Riley, Joey?”

“Nuh huh,” Joey answered ambiguously. “I was good like for Jackie.” With that questionable self-appraisal, Joey turned his eyes on the other man who looked so much like his father. “Hello!” he greeted happily.

TJ looked at the pup in Bucky’s arms and gave Joey a small wave, “hello.”

Kissing Joey’s temple, Bucky said softly, “Joey, that’s TJ. He’s your older brother.”

Cerulean eyes widening in surprised delight, Joey said, “Papa comes back, _and_ I get a brother in the same day?” His intelligence was clear in that compound sentence. “Yay!”

Laughing softly, Bucky set down Joey with a small nod, “yes, a very exciting day, huh?”

“Uh huh, and I got new friend, _Tătic_. Riley and Sam are playing with me.” Joey turned and instantly grabbed for TJ’s hand. “Come play.” Riley arrived, smiling and a little out of breath.

TJ stiffened at the contact, once again not pulling away but not necessarily looking comfortable. TJ looked to Steve, eyes widening.

“Joey?” Steve smoothly cut in, extracting the larger hand from the smaller, “TJ wants to get to know his home and family. Why don’t we take some quiet, peaceful time to talk? If you want, you can play some more.”

Joey threw a wide smile up at TJ and nodding, displaying the wisdom no one ever expects from a child. “It’s okay if you don’t like to touch, TJ. I don’t mind.”

Blinking, surprise crossing his features, TJ slowly nodded and after a few moments offered the bear to Joey, “mind taking my friend with you? He . . . he could use some more friends . . . he gets pretty lonely.”

Joey nodded and took the bear with great care. “What’s your name?” he looked directly at the toy, as if expecting it to speak.

“His name is Cap,” TJ said softly, looking at the bear in the boy’s hands.

Nodding, Joey said, “Hello, Cap. I promise I can bear sit good. Let me show you my friends. You can meet them while your _Tătic_ talks with mine.” Joey smiled up at TJ. “I can be real careful,” he promised before Riley, smiling, led the boy back towards his room.

TJ let out a soft sigh, the tension in his shoulders relaxing a bit. His fingers began tapping against his thighs as he looked around the room.

“Want a drink, TJ? A seat?” Steve offered softly. He glanced down at TJ’s fingers. “I don’t own a piano, but I can take you to the common room downstairs if you feel overwhelmed and need to play.”

“Pierce took my piano away,” TJ murmured softly, continuing the anxious drumming. “I - - I like it if I could . . . play?”

Nodding, Steve looked at Bucky. “If you want, you can bring Joey and the others down, too. It’s where the Avengers will show once they get back, too, so we can debrief. TJ’ll be welcome to play as much as he wants down there.”

Bucky nodded and turned to fetch the others while Steve took TJ down to the common room.

Once out of the elevator back at the common floor, Steve instantly led TJ towards the grand piano sitting in the sunroom, but not directly in the glare of the sun. “Why don’t you get acquainted while I get you a drink and snacks. Any preference or trust my judgement?”

“Whatever you’re getting will be fine,” TJ said distractedly, immediately sitting on the bench. He let his fingers hover for a moment before beginning the soft melody, a very professional tune. Phil hadn’t been lying when he’d said TJ was talented.

Steve smiled and headed into the nearby kitchen. Once there, his smile dropped and he spoke quietly to JARVIS. “Let Tony know I’d like to track down TJ’s piano if possible? I think he can use more than a bear and a tree from his old friends.”

“Very good, Captain. Might I add that preliminary scans place TJ in nominal health,” JARVIS had switched to the nickname as his programming registered TJ’s apparent preference. “And the first of your teammates has returned. Hawkeye.”

Nodding, Steve collected the snacks, mostly fruits and vegetables with various dips, and drinks, a variety of juice, iced water, and sodas. He carried the large tray out to the common area and set it down on the coffee table. “TJ, do you want me to bring your . . .”

The elevator door interrupted Steve’s words and Clint Barton came out looking exhausted and pretty beat up in his tactical gear, carrying his bow and quiver. He paused at the sound and sight of someone at the piano then grinned, blue-grey eyes sparkling. “Oh? Found us another Avenger, Cap?”

TJ flushed and dropped his hands from the keys, letting them fall into his lap. He looked at Clint and then back down at the keys.

“Aw, don’t stop. That was gorgeous!” Clint grabbed up a glass of soda and a few carrots. “I’m Clint or Hawkeye. What’s your name?” The man seemed pretty accepting of TJ’s presence there.

Looking back at the new man, the Omega said, “TJ,” he immediately began playing again once he was given permission.

“Well, TJ, welcome to the Tower.” He turned once more to Steve and eyed his disheveled civilian attire and bare feet. ‘You didn’t even stop for uniform?”

“Not with TJ’s life and health on the line. No,” Steve responded seriously. “TJ’s going to be living here until he decides what he wants to do.”

The private elevator to the upstairs compartments opened, allowing Riley and Sam to lead Bucky and Joey out. Clint’s eyes lit in delight. “Oh! More guests? Or are you keeping them, too, Cap?”

Bucky immediately tensed at the scent of a new Alpha; he moved to put himself in between TJ and Clint. TJ was still close to heat, was giving off his scent, even if he wasn’t displaying much of the symptoms.

Clint sank onto one of the chairs, one far from TJ and the piano in fact. He grinned and sipped his drink. “I’m Clint Barton, teammate of Steve’s since he’s gone all quiet. You?”

“Bucky Barnes,” the Omega answered tensely, eyes flicking warily to Steve and then back to Clint.

Steve offered Bucky a smile, “Clint’s harmless. Might as well be a Beta.”

A hearty laugh broke from Clint before he gestured to the others. “And them? You’re entourage?” He took a bite of carrot.

“I’m Riley Wilson. My mate Sam, and this is Joey.” Riley didn’t give our Joey’s identity, just a name, a protective hand on the little boy with two stuffed bears and a large dinosaur in his arms.

Sam gave Clint a nod, “nice to meet you, man.”

“Same here. You guys wannabees, novices, or just visiting?” Clint asked, glancing towards the elevator just before it stopped and spilled out another teammate: Natasha.

The redheaded Alpha looked at the new faces, her surprise barely registering on her face. She recognized Bucky’s scent as the Omega from last night. “Hello,” she called to everyone, immediately going over to stand by Clint.

Steve looked at her and offered a smile of welcome. “Hello, Natasha. This is Bucky, my mate. At the piano is TJ, and the trio there are Sam and his mate, Riley, and Joey.” Out of deference to Bucky, Steve didn’t introduce Joey as their son, having not discussed with his mate whether Bucky wanted anyone to know.

“And I’m Clint,” Natasha’s partner chuckled, eyes dancing.

Natasha snorted and playfully smacked Clint on the back of the head, “don’t remember asking for your introduction.”

Laughter burst from Clint again. He was a very easy-going Alpha.

The elevator opened yet again, this time allowing Thor and Johnny into the common room. Johnny instantly headed over to TJ and touched his shoulder, leaning down to instinctively scent at his mate. “Hey, love. Hitched a ride with Thor to get in here. No clearance.”

Smiling softly, still playing his beautiful song, TJ exposed his neck for scenting, “missed you, Johnny.”

“And apparently a distant cousin of mine,” Steve introduced, “Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. That’s Thor, guys,” he pointed out.

Thor gave a wide smile of welcome to all the strangers, putting down Mjolnir with a heavy thunk. “Greetings!”

Joey broke from Riley, attracted by the pretty hammer. He walked over and picked it up to examine it, bringing a stunned hush from the room, as well as the remaining Avengers in the now opening elevator. “This is pretty!” the little boy said.

“So, he’s worthy?” Tony asked, stepping into the room, face mask open. “How can a three year old be worthy to rule Asgard? Doesn’t say much for your current government.”

Thor stiffened and gently extracted Mjolnir from the little boy’s grasp. “She judges the future potential in the pup, Stark. He is currently worthy to be considered and life’s choices will show if he remains so.”

Tony looked at the boy then at Thor. “He found the magic button, didn’t he?”

Relaxing a bit more now that Johnny was at TJ’s side, Bucky moved to stand by Steve. He rested his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, “long day . . .”

Nodding, Steve clipped an arm around his new-found mate. “Yes, and it will be an even longer next few days.” And at that, Captain America discussed the day’s work with his teammates as well as what needed to be done now that they had discovered the duplicity of S.H.I.E.L.D.

For the Avengers, a night at a ball had turned into yet another series of anti-Hydra missions.

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually is in part a result from a comment by Captain_QuickHawk_RumBuck. I hope you enjoy this twist on Brock Rumlow.


End file.
